Le Clou qui dépasse
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Si seulement ses mauvais résultats étaient le seul problème de Sero... Mais non, la vie a décidé de lui en faire baver, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de le faire tomber amoureux d'un garçon ?
1. 1 - 中二病

**Hello tout le monde ! Me voici de retour après une grosse absence du site.**

 **Cette fanfiction est déjà disponible sur Wattpad, avec un bonus musique à chaque chapitre, pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira**

* * *

C'était un soir de routine comme il en existait tant d'autres pour la classe 2-A. Depuis qu'ils avaient intégré les dortoirs en première année, les habitudes s'étaient installées et la mécanique s'était huilée au point que certains se demandaient s'ils avaient un jour vécu ailleurs qu'à l'académie Yuei.

Vingt heures approchaient. Le dîner venait de se terminer et les quelques retardataires revenaient enfin du réfectoire. Kaminari, Kirishima et Ashido, installées autour de la console, testaient le dernier jeu de combat à la mode, au grand dam du groupe attablés quelques mètres plus loin.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, deux mois plus tôt, Yaoyorozu et Iida avaient pris la décision de consacrer une heure chaque soir à aider leurs camarades les plus bas dans le classement à faire leur devoir. Une initiative accueillie avec bonheur par tous, et notamment Sero, qui avait terminé sa seconde à quelques points à peine du redoublement.

Il planchait depuis de longues minutes sur ses exercices d'anglais, matière qui lui donnait le plus de fil à retordre, et de loin. Bien qu'il ait fini par en prendre l'habitude, les cris de ses amis lui portaient sur les nerfs. S'ils ne se souciaient pas de leurs résultats, ce n'était pas la même histoire pour lui. Ses résultats du trimestre dernier lui avaient valu le savon du siècle de la part de ses parents. En même temps, il les comprenait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils s'étaient saignés pour lui permettre d'avoir accès à une éducation de qualité, et il avait finalement réussi là où son père avait toujours échoué en entrant dans l'école de héros la plus prestigieuse du pays. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les décevoir.

— Vous pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse, non ? finit-il par leur hurler.

Si Kaminari et Ashido ne répondirent qu'en lui tirant la langue avant de se retourner à leur jeu, Kirishima semblait plus préoccupé :

— Tu veux pas venir jouer avec nous, un peu ? Tu travailles depuis presque une heure, tu vas surchauffer, à force. Une pause, ça te ferait du bien…

— Je dois terminer ça pour demain ou je vais encore avoir des problèmes avec Present Mic, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. Et puis, on a un test lundi, je te signale.

Il retourna à son exercice, non sans remarquer que Yaoyorozu venait de reporter son attention sur lui.

— Il n'a pas tort, dans le fond, tu sais. Ça peut aussi te faire du bien de te changer les idées quelques minutes et de revenir avec un regard plus détendu.

Sero soupira. Il savait que son ami n'avait pas tort, mais le voir ne rien faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal l'excédait au plus haut point. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de compter sur le stage pour remonter sa moyenne. Depuis qu'il passait tout son temps extrascolaire au bureau de FatGum, ses résultats tout juste passables ne semblaient plus déranger qui que ce soit. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu, si seulement il n'avait pas conservé ce côté enjoué et désinvolte.

— Tu as raison, répondit-il après un moment de réflexion. Je vais aller prendre une douche, je reprendrai après.

La salle de bains serait vide à cette heure, il y aurait au moins l'occasion d'être tranquille pour rassembler ses pensées. Tandis qu'il sortait ses affaires de toilette de son casier, il commença à se sentir mal d'avoir été aussi abrupt avec Kirishima. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si ses propres résultats stagnaient, et il n'allait pas lui demander d'être malheureux pour apaiser son ego. Il avait eu l'opportunité de rejoindre le bureau d'un héros connu en tant que stagiaire et en tant qu'ami, il se devait d'être heureux pour lui. Le reste importait peu.

Une fois déshabillé, il se dirigea vers les douches et prit place sur l'un des tabourets, toujours égaré dans ses pensées. Une vapeur opaque envahissait toute la pièce, si bien qu'il ne fit d'abord pas attention à l'autre élève présent. Ce ne fut que quand il essaya de s'esquiver en toute discrétion que Sero le remarqua. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir pour y voir Shouji sur le chemin de la sortie, deux mains plaquées sur le visage. Sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, Sero avait l'impression qu'il le fuyait.

Il se retourna et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Shouji ne portait pas son masque, et Sero préféra se focaliser sur ce détail plutôt que sur la nudité manifeste de son camarade. Luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser descendre son regard, il esquissa un sourire nerveux. Encore un problème dont il se serait bien passé…

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, conscient que de toute évidence, la réponse était négative.

— Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Profite bien de l'eau chaude…

Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Après avoir murmuré un rapide « Merci » et s'être retourné juste assez pour donner l'illusion qu'il ne faisait plus attention à Shouji, il continua de l'observer du coin de l'œil. La chaleur du bain avait rougi sa peau, et de grosses gouttes d'eau tombait de sa chevelure le long de sa nuque, puis dans son dos, puis…

Il s'administra une magistrale baffe mentale. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, d'autant plus quand le principal intéressé se trouvait encore dans la pièce. Pour donner le change, il se plongea dans une lecture avide des ingrédients de sa bouteille de shampooing et ne cessa qu'une fois qu'il entendit la porte coulissante claquer quelques minutes plus tard.

Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il avait passé une longue période sans respirer, tant il était figé par l'angoisse. Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et entreprit de se mouiller tout le corps, dans l'espoir que cela le distraie assez pour lui remettre les idées en place. Une fois qu'il retrouva son calme et que son envie de hurler disparut, Sero lâcha tout de même un juron bien senti à l'adresse de la divinité sadique - qui qu'elle soit - qui régissait son monde.

Faire de lui un cancre n'avait apparemment pas suffi. Il avait en plus fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un garçon.

Shouji était le premier élève que Sero avait remarqué le jour de la rentrée de seconde. En même temps, difficile de manquer un géant à six bras, même au milieu d'adolescents tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il l'avait d'abord impressionné, effrayé, parfois, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la personne douce et sensible qui se cachait derrière ce mur de glace. Les événements qui avaient secoué la vie de la classe A, puis l'arrivée au dortoir avaient achevé de cimenter son admiration, jusqu'à ce qu'elle, il ne savait trop comment, elle se transforme en affection. Un jour, il n'avait plus regardé ses bras parfaitement avec une pointe de jalousie, mais en se demandant à quel point il serait agréable de s'y lover. Depuis, il gardait ce secret au fond de lui et redoutait le moment où il viendrait à être découvert.

Il espérait encore parfois que ces sentiments disparaissent un jour, comme par magie. Qu'il se réveille un jour attiré par les douces courbes des filles qui faisaient tant rêver ses amis. Qu'il puisse confier ses coups de cœur sans honte. Quand Kaminari leur avait avoué, à la fin de la première année, que Jirou ne le laissait pas indifférent, les garçons de la classe l'avaient accueilli avec des railleries bon enfant et bienveillante. Sero n'osait pas imaginer le dégoût qui se peindrait sur leur visage. Il ne pensait pas que ses amis iraient jusqu'à le rejeter. Kaminari et Kirishima ne lui semblait pas particulièrement intolérants sur le sujet, et quant à Bakugou… autant dire que Sero n'était même pas certain qu'il se souciait de retenir son nom. Mais il ne faisait pas d'illusion pour autant. Une telle nouvelle bouleverserait tout le monde et il savait que leur opinion de lui changerait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il resta dans la salle de bain bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et à son retour, la plupart de ses camarades avaient terminé leurs devoirs. Seuls Hagakure et Shinsou restaient à leur place, l'un plongé dans un roman d'Umezaki qui faisait partie de leur liste de lecture du trimestre, l'autre concentrée sur ses révisions de mathématiques.

— Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je me débrouille en statistiques, je peux te donner un coup de main, si tu veux.

Elle accueillit la proposition avec plaisir et pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils passèrent en revue le chapitre depuis le début. Sero comprenait mieux pourquoi Yaoyorozu et Iida tenaient tant à ce moment chaque jour. Rien de plus gratifiant que d'enseigner à une autre personne. De temps à autres, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de Shouji, installé dans l'un des canapés du grand salon. Il semblait préoccupé, et Sero ne put s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Avait-il dit ou fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le blesser ?

— Tu en veux un peu à Kirishima, pas vrai ? murmura Hagakure, profitant d'un moment où le feuilleton du soir captait l'attention de toute la classe.

En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il ne voulait pas non plus nourrir des sentiments aussi négatifs à l'égard d'un de ses amis les plus proches.

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul… Je l'aime beaucoup, comme tout le monde, mais on est plusieurs à vraiment trouver ça injuste que ce stage lui permette de monter dans le classement alors que nous, personne ne nous a contactés. C'est à se demander si les compagnies savent qui on est…

D'un geste discret, elle désigna Kôda et Satô, eux aussi deux grands oubliés des sponsors. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, et cette pensée l'avait gardé éveillé de longues nuits durant.

— En même temps, répondit-il, on ne peut pas nier que Kirishima a du charisme. À côté de lui, on a tous l'air un peu transparents…

Il se rendit compte trop tard de son mauvais choix de vocabulaire.

— Enfin, sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr !

Une fois l'embarras retombé, il laissa échapper un soupir.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est tous super ordinaires et à moins de devenir soudainement intéressants ou uniques avant la fin de notre scolarité, on finira sans doute comme acolytes dans un bureau un peu prestigieux mais pas trop. Et c'est déjà pas mal, quand on y réfléchit.

La perspective était morose, il le savait. Mais ses longues nuits à cogiter, pendant les deux semaines de vacances avant la rentrée, lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Tout le monde ne devenait pas héros professionnel. Rien qu'en possédant un permis provisoire, il entrait dans l'élite, dans le groupe des quelques choisis parmi les nombreux appelés. S'il ajoutait à cela sa _bizarrerie_ personnelle, il ne nourrissait plus aucune grande ambition quant à sa carrière. Jamais il ne travaillerait pour Hawk ou Endeavor. Et s'il voulait un jour une vie sentimentale épanouissante, il pouvait aussi tirer un trait sur l'idée de créer sa propre compagnie. Qui irait demander ses services plutôt que ceux d'un autre ?

— Je te trouve un peu pessimiste, déplora Hagakure. Moi, je pense qu'être un héros, ça tient bien plus à ce qu'on fait que à ce qu'on est. Cela dit, il faudrait nous laisser faire nos preuves pour montrer qu'on peut être à la hauteur.

Il hocha la tête, avant de se repencher sur le manuel de statistiques. Tant qu'il travaillait, il arrivait à ne pas se triturer le cerveau avec mille-et-une questions existentielles. Puis, il termina ses propres devoirs, en suivant d'un œil le film qui se terminait.

Le générique de fin venait de commencer lorsque Sero ferma son cahier pour la soirée. Il avait l'impression que rien n'était rentré dans son pauvre cerveau, que les mots avaient glissé sur son esprit sans jamais s'y accrocher.

Il s'étendit sur le canapé dans un bruyant soupir. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se détendre un peu. Il suivit distraitement quelques publicités et une poignée de bande-annonce, tandis que quelques-uns de ses camarades partaient déjà se coucher. Les autres restèrent pour suivre le bulletin d'informations de vingt-deux heures trente. Tu parles d'un divertissement, songea Sero sans toutefois se détacher du programme.

L'émission couvrait les nouvelles locales des préfectures de Tokyo, Saitama et Katagawa, ainsi que quelques événements nationaux. Au programme, une énième interview d'expert sur la saison des pluies de l'année – qui irait en s'améliorant à partir de la mi-juin, affirmait-il –, deux-trois reportages sans importance sur les préparatifs des matsuri, que les artisans traditionnels préparaient toute l'année à la sueur de leur front et blablabla. L'un des derniers sujets attira son attention.

« Le projet de loi contre les discriminations à l'encontre des héros professionnels sera finalement porté devant le Parlement avant la fin de l'année, expliquait la présentatrice. Le texte d'abord proposé par les deux héroïnes, Old Spirit et Blitzfire, qui a ensuite été repris par le comité de lutte contre les injustices sera lu par…

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle, en fait ? demanda Ojiro en levant les yeux de son portable. J'en ai entendu parler vite fait, mais j'ai pas tout compris.

Sero devait admettre qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation. Ces dernières semaines, il avait capté des bruits de couloirs au sujet des deux femmes, sans jamais vraiment comprendre de quoi il retournait. La masse de travail qu'il accomplissait chaque jour après les cours l'avait peu à peu coupé du monde extérieur, si bien qu'il se retrouvait à la traîne en termes d'actualités.

— Elles se sont toutes les deux fait licencier par les héros chez qui elles travaillaient parce qu'elles sont lesbiennes, expliqua Yaoyorozu. Blitzfire était une acolyte assez populaire chez Murasaki.

— Murasaki comme l'ancien partenaire de Best Jeanist ?

— En personne. Elle s'est mariée avec sa compagne l'été dernier et quand elle est rentrée de son voyage de noces, on lui a dit de rassembler ses affaires et de partir.

Sero sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que Yaoyorozu détaillait l'affaire. Même en tant que subalterne, il n'était plus certain de pouvoir mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Pourtant, il ne se voyait aucun avenir ailleurs que dans la filière héroïque. Peut-être qu'elle était là, la solution. Il lui faudrait devenir un héros, seulement un héros et mettre de côté tout le reste.

— Eh ben, c'est vraiment pas cool, commenta Ojiro.

— Et encore, ce n'est rien à côté d'Old Spirit. Elle, on l'a mise à la porte à cause d'une simple photo qu'elle avait posté sur ses réseaux personnels où elle posait à la plage avec sa copine. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le héros chez qui elle travaillait, c'est son frère. Elle a été renvoyée par son propre frère.

Seul le silence accueillit la révélation. Chacun se plongea dans la contemplation de ses ongles ou de ses chaussons pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard des autres. Sero, lui, luttait contre l'envie de foncer dans sa chambre et de pleurer un bon coup. Les cours et l'entraînement de la journée l'avaient épuisé et il considérait comme un miracle d'avoir encore assez d'énergie pour se contenir.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à son étage, quand tous les autres décidèrent qu'il était l'heure aller se coucher. Avant de monter jusqu'au cinquième, il lança un dernier regard à Shouji, qui se tenait sur le pallier inférieur. S'il voulait réussir, il devait le faire sortir de sa tête, et de son cœur.


	2. 2 - 立ち聞き

Tout avait commencé par une question innocente. Aoyama et Shouji avaient été désignés ce soir-là pour nettoyer la classe après les cours. Le soleil tombait à l'horizon, les couloirs étaient presque silencieux. Seuls les membres de clubs passaient de temps à autre dans la cour, après une séance de natation ou un match de tennis. Shouji observaient leurs allées et venues, tout en tapant l'une contre l'autre deux brosses à tableau pleines de craies.

Aoyama, affairé à passer le balai entre les tables, hésita un instant. Le géant l'avait impressionné dès le premier jour, il n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui on se lie d'amitié au bout d'une semaine. C'était un garçon terne et taciturne, tout le contraire du resplendissant _Can't stop twinkling_. En temps normal, Aoyama l'aurait ignoré. Trop s'approcher des gens qui manquaient de brillance risquerait de l'affecter lui aussi et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Shouji était différent. Il était si parfaitement, si diamétralement son opposé qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser un million de questions sur lui. D'où venait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait avant UA ? Avait-il au moins souri un jour ?

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr…

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de devenir un héros ?

Shouji se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Aoyama ressentit tout de suite le besoin de se justifier. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi effrayant, bon sang !

— Je veux dire… comme tu es discret et tout ça, je pense pas que ce soit pour la gloire ou le feu des projecteurs, ni même pour l'argent… Et… herm… l'autre jour, je t'ai entendu dire à Midoriya que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de très compétitif alors je me demandais… enfin, c'est de la curiosité comme ça, si ça te gêne, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler mais voilà… Je me demandais, c'est tout…

Il tortillait ses doigts dans tous les sens. Le regard de son camarade était difficile à soutenir, mais il tenait bon. Shouji mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Il attrapa la corbeille à papier et entreprit de la vider dans le grand sac poubelle, pensif.

— Je viens de la préfecture de Fukuoka, commença-t-il. Enfin, pour être précis, d'une petite ville pas loin de Chikushino.

Il parlait d'une voix grave et basse, comme pour lui-même. Aoyama, lui, réfléchissait. Chikushino, Chikushino… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

— J'étais au collège, je devais avoir douze ou treize ans. Il y a eu un tremblement de terre. 7,4 sur l'échelle de Richter, la plus grande magnitude dans la région depuis plus de mille ans.

Oui, c'était ça ! Il s'en souvenait enfin ! Toute la région avait été secouée par un séisme et les dégâts avaient été énormes. Les journaux télévisés n'avaient parlé que de cela pendant des semaines.

— J'étais en classe quand c'est arrivé. Les bâtiments étaient vétustes, pas du tout conçus pour résister à ce genre de catastrophes. Le plafond a cédé et s'est écroulé sur nous. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir d'assez bons réflexes pour me cacher sous mon bureau à temps. Ça n'a pas été le cas de tout le monde.

Aoyama hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il revoyait les images diffusées à vingt heures, juste avant de manger. Des corps inanimés sortis sur des brancards. Des héros locaux débordés et paniqués, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été formés à réagir à cette éventualité. Des parents éplorés, des propriétaires désespérés. Il n'imaginait pas ce que ça avait été de se trouver sur place.

— Ma voisine de classe a été heurtée en pleine tête par un débris. Elle est morte sur le coup.

Il marqua une pause. Un éclat de voix se fit entendre en contrebas. Un garçon et une fille de la filière générale se chamaillaient en riant. Arrivés près du portail, ils enfourchèrent leur vélo et partirent en vitesse, toujours hilares.

— C'était une fille pleine de vie, toujours à courir partout et à vouloir faire ami-ami avec tout le monde. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sero, autant physiquement que mentalement… C'est depuis ce jour-là que je me suis dit que je devais protéger les gens comme elle, ceux qui n'ont pas pu être secourus. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il fallait plus de héros, alors j'ai décidé d'en devenir un.

Encore une fois, plus personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Aoyama se débattait avec la honte de ne pas avoir des ambitions aussi nobles. Il avait trouvé les héros de son enfance tellement resplendissants qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire partie de ce groupe d'élite. Il avait plus souvent pensé à ses futures hordes de fans qu'aux enfants prisonniers des décombres. Shouji, lui, avait entreprit une dernière inspection de la classe et ramassa le moindre grain de poussière qu'il voyait.

— J'en ai peut-être trop dit ? demanda-t-il du bout d'un de ses tentacules.

— Non… non, pas du tout. Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer, cette fille, en tout cas…

— Pas du tout. Je la détestais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas rapides résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

— Ah, Sero ! s'exclama Iida en le voyant arriver dans le grand salon. On t'attendait pour commencer les révisions d'anglais.

— Ce sera sans moi, ce soir… répondit l'intéressé d'un air morne.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. A la place, il s'engouffra dans le couloir en direction de l'étage et monta directement dans sa chambre. Dans l'escalier, il croisa Kirishima, qui se dirigeait vers le rez-de-chaussée, son manuel de japonais entre les mains.

— T'as pas récupéré ta veste, finalement ?

— Non, j'ai eu la flemme.

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Quand il s'était aperçu qu'il avait oublié la veste de son uniforme sur le dossier de sa chaise, il avait tout de suite fait demi-tour. Les matins étaient encore frais et sortir du dortoir en chemise le lendemain ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Quand il était arrivé près de sa salle de classe, il avait constaté qu'elle était encore ouverte. Shouji et Aoyama terminait sans doute le ménage du soir. Leur conversation lui était arrivé aux oreilles alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer, et il avait décidé de les écouter l'air de rien. Écouter aux portes ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, mais la curiosité s'était montrée plus forte que tout. Et puis, Shouji avait mentionné son nom…

— Tout va bien ? demanda Kirishima qui s'était arrêté à sa hauteur. T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette.

— Ça va, je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Il continua de gravir les marches et arriva finalement à son étage. Sa chambre, qu'il considérait d'habitude comme un havre de paix, lui paraissait vide et terne. Un tout autre jour, il aurait profité de la vue magnifique sur les tours de Tokyo que lui offrait son balcon. Cette fois-ci, il se contenta de tirer les rideaux et alluma la lumière.

Installé à son bureau, il sortit toutes ses affaires. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour réviser et de toute manière, il ne voulait voir personne. Personne.

Sero fixa son manuel, ouvert au chapitre _Tenses in sub clauses_ , pendant de longues minutes. Il parvenait à déchiffrer les mots sur la page, arrivait même à leur prêter un sens, mais son esprit était occupé à tout autre chose, si bien qu'il n'en retenait rien.

« Pas du tout. Je la détestais ». Ces mots résonnaient dans son crâne, implacables, sans appel. Sero avait compris la condamnation implicite derrière cette phrase. Il haïssait cette fille, qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il le détestait lui aussi. Qu'elle soit morte ou non ne changeait rien au résultat : il n'aimait pas les gens du genre de Sero – quoi que cela veuille dire – et ne les aimerait probablement jamais. Pas étonnant qu'il semble garder une distance polie avec lui depuis le début du lycée. Il devait être trop gentil pour repousser toutes ses tentatives d'approche mais ne rêver qu'au jour où il le laisserait enfin tranquille.

Ce fut cette pensée qui acheva de le désintéresser de ses devoirs. Tout semblait prendre sens à présent. Pourquoi il détournait le regard quand ils se croisaient, pourquoi il avait l'air nerveux quand on les mettait en groupe pour les entraînements.

Il aurait dû en être heureux, dans le fond, pensait-il. Pas qu'il ait un jour pensé que Shouji partageait ses sentiments, le hasard ne se montrait jamais aussi généreux. Mais désormais que son avis sur Sero était bien défini, ce dernier n'aurait plus à choisir entre ses sentiments et sa carrière. Le destin se chargeait de choisir pour lui. S'il y réfléchissait bien, il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure situation.

Pourtant, il avait mal. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il repassa en boucles toutes les innocentes rêveries qu'il avait nourries au fil des mois. Toutes ses petites divagations qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper, à chaque fois qu'il croisait un couple se tenant la main ou profitant d'un après-midi tranquille dans un café. Rien de tout ça n'arriverait maintenant. C'était fichu pour de bon, et il ne pouvait même plus ignorer l'évidence.

Il essuya une larme qui commençait à poindre au coin de son œil et renifla. Il devait se reprendre. Il faisait partie de la future élite du pays, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Et s'il échouait au prochain test d'anglais, sa moyenne s'en ressentirait. Il fallait qu'il travaille, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Pour l'instant, il arrivait à se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau sans devoir aller aux cours du soir, et il comptait bien continuer ainsi.

Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, il reçut un message de Kirishima :

✉ _Tu descends ? On va aller manger._

La tentation d'accepter était grande. Découragé par ses maigres progrès, il n'avait que peu déjeuné et son estomac criait famine. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer aux autres avec son air déconfit et ses yeux gonflés. Et s'il ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevait Shouji dans le réfectoire, il n'était pas certain de se retenir de fondre en larmes.

✉ _Non, ça ira, j'ai de quoi grignoter dans ma chambre, ça me suffira._

Une fois le message envoyé, il vérifia dans ses placards s'il avait bien quelque chose pour satisfaire sa fin, mais ne trouva qu'un sachet d'amandes, une dizaine de sachets de thé vert et une demi-barre de SoyJoy. Le mini-frigo ne lui offrit pas mieux qu'une bouteille d'eau et un peu de pâte de haricots rouges.

✉ _Tu es sûr ? On a entraînement de sauvetage demain, tu devrais quand même prendre des forces._

Le message arracha un sourire à Sero. Si Kirishima faisait figure de fonceur sans cervelle pour qui ne le connaissait pas, ses amis avaient vite découvert son côté mamie gâteau qui s'inquiétait tout le temps de tout le monde et dont la plus grande frayeur était que ses proches meurent de faim.

✉ D'accord, j'arrive. Partez sans moi, je vous rejoins là-bas.

Il enfila un gilet et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où il fit un crochet par la salle de bains pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il y croisa Shinsou, qui rassemblait ses affaires de toilette. En guise de salutations, il adressa un regard indifférent à Sero. _Drôle de type_ , pensa-t-il. Son intégration à la filière héroïque remontait déjà à plusieurs mois, mais il peinait toujours autant à s'intégrer et errait comme une ombre dans les couloirs plutôt que de participer à la vie de la classe. Les seuls qu'il laissait approcher sans les fusiller du regard étaient Midoriya et Ojiro – quoique pour ce dernier, l'attitude de Shinsou à son égard semblait dictée par une logique que lui seul comprenait et passait tour à tour de l'amabilité à l'hostilité ouverte.

— Tu ne vas pas manger ?

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules. Tant pis, au moins, il avait essayé. Une fois que son visage eut repris une teinte normale, il se dirigea enfin vers le réfectoire. Ses amis l'attendaient à une table. Kaminari, hilare, l'interpella dès qu'il prit place à côté de lui :

— Mec, mec, mec, faut vraiment qu'on te raconte un truc ! Je te jure, ça fait une heure que je suis mort de rire, c'est génial. Figure-toi que tout à l'heure, Bakugou a croisé Midoriya dans le couloir et…

Déjà il ne l'écoutait plus. Le perpétuel conflit entre les deux rivaux avait atteint son apogée le jour où ils avaient décidé de se battre en plein milieu de la nuit pour des raisons que personne n'avait jamais bien comprises et il doutait que la petite anecdote de Kaninari arrive à la cheville de cet événement-là.

De temps en temps, il hochait la tête pour faire croire qu'il accordait une quelconque importance à ce qu'on lui racontait, mais son attention se portait ailleurs. Tandis que Kaminari arrivait à ce qui semblait être le moment le plus croustillant de sa petite histoire, il balaya la salle d'un regard discret et trouva vite celui qu'il cherchait. Shouji dînait en compagnie de Tokoyami, Kouda et Tsuyu. Il semblait toujours celui que Sero connaissait, mais il sentait d'autant plus la distance entre eux distance qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus combler. Un gouffre aurait tout aussi bien pu s'ouvrir entre eux deux que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

— Et c'était du poisson ! acheva Kaminari, le souffle court après un nouvel éclat de rire. Du poisson ! T'aurais dû voir sa tête !

— Ça suffit ! Ferme ta gueule maintenant ou te crève ! tempêta Bakugou avant de retourner à sa salade d'algues.

On l'avait entendu dans tout le réfectoire et comme à l'accoutumée, une dizaine de têtes se tournèrent vers eux. La majorité appartenait à des première année, pas encore habitués à ce genre d'éclats, tandis que les autres classes n'y prêtaient plus aucune attention.

Les quatre compères furent les derniers rentrés au dortoir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà monté dans leur chambre, pour se reposer avant la longue journée du lendemain.

Sero, lui, prit place dans le canapé et regarda d'un œil le film de la soirée, qui faisait plus office de bruit de fond qu'autre chose puisque personne ne semblait y prêter attention. Satou confectionnait des sucreries dans la cuisine et lançait de temps à autre des commentaires sur l'héroïne et son incapacité à dire non, Yaoyorozu terminait ce qui semblait être leur devoir de japonais pour la fin du mois, Shinsou avait pris place à côté d'Ojiro et lui pointait du doigt des passages de son roman quand ceux-ci lui semblaient intéressants. Seule Tsuyu suivait l'action avec attention mais, même de là où Sero se trouvait, il pouvait voir ses yeux se fermer contre sa volonté.

Lui, après un bref coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne l'épiait, sortit son portable et consulta une dizaine d'articles sur l'affaire qu'il avait vu au journal la veille. Il découvrit deux héroïnes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, deux femmes aux antipodes l'une de l'autre mais qui avaient pourtant un combat en commun. Blitzfire, une vraie pile électrique, respirait la joie de vivre et l'énergie, tandis qu'Old Spirit se tenait en figure posée, toujours professionnelle malgré les épreuves. Les images qu'elle avait postées sur les réseaux sociaux révélaient pourtant une jeune femme souriante, épanouie. Rien à voir avec la figure stoïque et fermée qu'elle présentait devant les caméras.

Sero décida, après avoir lu une poignée de commentaires, que sa santé mentale ne s'en porterait que mieux s'il les ignorait. Un très classe « Les gouines, leur place, c'est dans le porno, pas chez les héros » le dissuada d'autant plus de continuer et il passa à un nouvel article. Plus il lisait, plus il les admirait. On les abattait en plein vol, et elles choisissaient de se battre, quand lui préférait se résigner. Si seulement elles pouvaient lui transmettre un peu de leur courage.

— Sacrée histoire, pas vrai ? lança une voix dans son dos.

Il sursauta et, par réflexe, dissimula l'écran de son téléphone, bien conscient que cela ne faisait que le rendre plus suspect. Puis, il se tourna vers l'indiscret et vit Tsuyu, le visage endormi, qui s'était arrêtée derrière lui sur le chemin du dortoir.

— C'est bien triste ce qui leur arrive, commenta-t-elle, sans remarquer l'embarras de Sero. J'espère qu'elles réussiront.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et en quelques secondes, disparut dans le couloir. Sero décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui aussi d'aller se coucher et il s'éclipsa, le cœur battant. Avec un peu de chance, Tsuyu avait pris son intérêt pour une simple curiosité et n'en avait rien déduit.

Il passa à pas de loup devant la chambre de Satou, d'où s'échappait une symphonie de ronflements et arriva devant sa porte. Sur la poignée, quelqu'un avait suspendu sa veste d'uniforme.


	3. 3 - 失敗

Le jour du test arriva. Les évaluations mensuelles de Present Mic étaient réputées pour leur difficulté et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Les élèves prirent place à leur bureau comme des condamnés qu'on emmène à la corde. Tous se lançaient des regards nerveux, et même les premiers de la classe se semblaient pas à leur aise. La deuxième année s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévu, c'était peu de la dire.

— Allons, allons les enfants ! s'exclama Present Mic tandis qu'il distribuait les sujets. On se prépare dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur ! Je veux voir des sourires sur vos jolies frimousses !

Sero et Kirishima s'échangèrent une dernière grimace avant de retourner leur copie. Malgré les longues heures de révision, Sero n'était pas certain d'y arriver, d'autant plus que le découragement total de ces derniers jours l'avait empêché de s'y consacrer pleinement.

— Ça va aller ? murmura Kirishima quand il remarqua la pâleur du visage de son ami.

Il lui répondit d'une moue et d'un haussement d'épaules. Si ce n'était pas trop difficile, il espérait décrocher une petite moyenne, voire pourquoi pas, un soixante. Il ne se voyait pas aller au-delà, mais cela suffirait pour minimiser l'impact sur sa moyenne.

Sans grande surprise, il ne parvint à répondre qu'à la moitié des questions, et encore. Il laissa tomber toute la partie sur les clauses adverbiales, chapitre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir et répondit à la plupart des autres au hasard, choisissant toujours la réponse qui lui paraissait la moins fausse plutôt que celle qu'il savait vraie.

— Ce n'était vraiment pas évident, soupira Yaoyorozu une fois que tout le monde eut terminé.

Cette remarque jeta un froid parmi les cancres de la classe. Si même elle avait trouvé les questions compliquées, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en sortir avec une note correcte.

— Allez, lança Jirou, tu dis toujours ça et tu as quand même des super notes.

— Non vraiment, c'était difficile. Je vise le quatre-vingt-cinq, tout au plus.

Sero se retint de répliquer que quatre-vingt-cinq sur cent était une note plus qu'honorable et que si lui atteignait les quarante, ce serait un miracle. Tant pis, il se rattraperait sur d'autres matières, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Restait à espérer que les tests de japonais seraient plus à son niveau que celui-ci.

Les résultats arrivèrent trois jours plus tard. Present Mic, qui semblait beaucoup trop calme, se présenta devant la classe, accompagné du professeur Aizawa.

— Bien, bien, bien, mes très chers héros en herbe. Vos résultats ont été… comment dire… mitigés. Je pense que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu…

— Après relecture des énoncés, l'interrompit Eraser Head, j'ai décidé de vous accorder un rattrapage. Si vous avez moins de la moyenne, vous pourrez repasser un test adapté à votre niveau ce soir après les cours.

Pour appuyer son propos, il agita un tas de copies qu'il tenait entre les mains.

— Ce genre de largesses n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais compte tenu de la difficulté aberrante du test qui vous a été présenté, j'ai décidé de faire une exception.

— Mais, protesta Present Mic, c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait mettre les bouchées doubles cette année.

Le regard qu'il reçut en réponse suffit à le glacer jusqu'à l'os. Même les élèves, qui n'étaient pourtant pas visés, se sentirent mal à l'aise.

La distribution des copies se déroula dans le plus grand des silences. Certains s'attendaient déjà à leur note catastrophique, mais la perspective de pouvoir repasser l'évaluation en soulagea plus d'un. Comme à l'accoutumée, Yaoyorozu obtint la meilleure note de la classe, quatre-vingt-quinze, ce qui lui valut une remarque sarcastique de la part de Jirou.

— Ouf, soixante-cinq, soupira Kirishima en se tournant vers Sero. Je vais pouvoir me passer du rattrapage. Et toi ?

Le résultat n'était pas bien surprenant, mais Sero sentit tout de même le poids de l'échec alourdir ses épaules quand il reçut sa copie.

— Vingt-cinq.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait craint. Être aussi bas sous la moyenne serait catastrophique pour son classement, déjà peu glorieux.

— Ouah, je crois que c'est de loin la pire note de toute la classe ! s'extasia Mineta depuis la rangée de derrière. Même Kaminari a au moins dix points de plus que toi !

— Non mais ça va pas de lâcher des trucs comme ça ! hurla Kirishima, le poing serré avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son ami. Allez, t'en fais pas, c'était super dur et tu vas pouvoir le rattraper, de toute façon.

— Merci.

La sollicitude de Kirishima fit remonter à la surface la rancœur qu'il avait nourrie à son égard quelques jours plus tôt. Évidemment qu'il allait devenir un héros populaire, gentil et attentionné comme il était. Tout le monde l'aimait, et à raison.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable. Un peu moins de la moitié de la classe devait repasser le test d'anglais et chaque intercours était ponctué de questions posées à qui pourrait y répondre, sur tel temps verbal ou telle obscure règle de grammaire. Sero n'échappait pas à la règle, et se plongea dans ses révisions, encore une fois en vain. Deux rangées devant lui, Shouji entreprenait de réexpliquer à Hagakure toutes ses erreurs sur le premier énoncé et comment les corriger. Elle l'écoutait avec attention, la tête entre les mains, tandis qu'il notait une série de règles sur une feuille. Il les observait tous les deux, une pointe de jalousie au cœur. Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place.

Contrairement aux autres fois où il observait l'objet de son affection à la dérobée, cette fois-ci, il ne se souciait pas d'être remarqué. Dans le pire des cas, on penserait qu'il réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vague. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il remarqua que l'un des yeux au bout du bras de Shouji était braqué sur lui et le fixait. Dès qu'il se sut repéré, l'œil se détourna, comme si de rien n'était. Rien ne transparaissait sur le visage du géant, si bien que Sero se demanda un instant s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Et s'il l'avait bien vu, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce que Shouji avait compris qui les épiait, Aoyama et lui, après la classe ? C'était l'explication la plus plausible. Il savait que Sero avait tout entendu et ne savait comment réagir.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Kirishima en reprenant sa place avant le dernier cours de la journée.

Sero se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il était dix-huit heures quand Aizawa rassembla tous les élèves en rattrapage dans une salle. Present Mic était au rendez-vous lui aussi, la tête baissée, comme un enfant qu'on vient de gronder. Ils prirent tous place en silence, priant pour que le calvaire ne dure pas trop longtemps.

— Dès que vous avez fini, allez rendre vos copies au professeur Yamada, annonça Aizawa en passant dans les rangs. Il les corrigera et vous donnera votre note sur le champ.

Le principal intéressa confirma ces consignes d'un pouce levé, mais il était évident que la situation ne l'enchantait guère.

Le nouveau test restait difficile, mais pas autant que le premier. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas toujours la réponse, les questions semblaient au moins avoir un sens, et c'est plus confiant que jamais qu'il remplit sa copie, certain de ne pas faire pire qu'avant. Bien qu'en retard par rapport aux autres, il prit le temps de relire chaque question avant de se lever. Durant le test, il s'était retenu d'observer les autres durant la correction.

Il resta parfaitement immobile tandis que Present Mic faisait danser son stylo rouge sur la feuille. Il craignait que le moindre mouvement lui retire des points, sans doute un délire de son cerveau épuisé.

— Et voilà. C'est mieux qu'avant, mais il va te falloir encore des efforts.

Sero récupéra la copie et évita de la regarder avant d'être sorti de la classe. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, il s'autorisa un coup d'œil. Quarante-cinq. En effet, il y avait un net progrès, mais cela ne suffirait pas.

— Alors ? demanda Hagakure qui attendait les autres devant la salle.

— Quarante-cinq. Pas terrible mais ça aurait pu être pire. Et toi ?

Elle brandit sa copie sur laquelle un triomphant soixante-quinze était entouré de rouge et accompagné de la mention « _YEAH !_ ». Bien que Sero ne puisse voir son visage, il devinait le sourire qui se peignait sur ses lèvres.

— Désolée, ça doit un peu te décourager, mais je suis trop contente ! C'est la meilleure note d'anglais que j'aie eu depuis le collège ! Shouji a pris le temps de tout m'expliquer cet après-midi et il est vraiment super doué !

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

— Il pourrait faire un très bon professeur, c'est presque dommage qu'il ait choisi la filière héroïque. Si tu veux, on pourra lui demander si ça l'intéresse de nous faire un cours de soutien ou deux, à l'occasion.

— Je… préférerais pas, à vrai dire, répondit Sero sans savoir comment formuler son refus.

Cela ne suffit pas pour arrêter l'enthousiasme sans faille de Hagakure.

— Pourquoi pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'on le dérangera, il m'a dit de ne pas hésiter si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il est vraiment trop gentil !

— Oui, soupira Sero. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Il réussit à échapper à la fille invisible quand Ashido sortit à son tour de la classe, en possession d'un cinquante sur cent qui semblait la mettre en liesse, et rejoignit le réfectoire, où il aurait dû se trouver depuis au moins une demi-heure. Évidemment, il ne restait plus grand-chose à manger, mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

— Alors ? demanda Kirishima, qui attaquait déjà son dessert lorsque Sero arriva.

— Pas pire, mais c'est pas encore ça.

— Et en termes plus chiffrés ?

— Quarante-cinq.

Kirishima répondit par une moue approbative, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'il n'était ni déçu, ni satisfait du résultat.

— Au moins, ce sera plus facile à rattraper.

— Sans doute. Bon, parlons d'autre chose, j'en peux plus de l'anglais.

Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien pendant le reste du repas. Tout semblait être revenu à la normale et Sero se plut à faire comme si c'était le cas. Tant qu'il ne pensait pas à ses problèmes, il pourrait faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Et débattre sur le personnage le plus stylé du dernier manga à la mode avec Kaminari lui semblait une excellente façon de se changer les idées.

En fin de soirée, alors que Sero s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, on frappa à sa porte. Quand il ouvrit, Kirisima se tenait sur le seuil, la mine inquiète.

— On peut discuter une minute ?

— Bien sûr, entre.

Tandis que son ami entrait, Sero pria tous les dieux du ciel que son ami était venu chercher conseil auprès de lui, plutôt que s'enquérir de son état de ces derniers jours.

— Fais comme chez toi, installe-toi où tu veux, l'invita-t-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de son bureau.

Kirishima prit place dans le hamac et se balança doucement pendant quelques secondes, les lèvres pincées, cherchant ses mots. Plus le temps passait, plus Sero comprenait qu'il lui devrait des explications.

— Écoute, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien me dire… C'est juste que je savais que je te demandais ça à table avec Kaminari, Katsuki et tout, tu aurais jamais été honnête.

Il lui lança un regard préoccupé. Sero faisait de son mieux pour ne pas détourner les yeux, mais finit par baisser la tête. Ce serait si facile de tout lui dire, d'avouer ce qui le tracassait ces derniers temps.

— Je vois bien que ça va pas, toi, en ce moment… Et je te demande pas de me raconter des choses que tu ne veux pas me raconter, je veux juste savoir si j'ai raison de me faire du souci.

Oh non, il ne faisait pas ça, il ne jouait pas sur la carte de la culpabilité. Sero hésitait. Il pouvait se confier, il le savait. S'il faisait promettre à Kirishima de ne rien dire, son secret serait entre de bonnes mains. Mais d'un autre côté, si une autre personne était au courant, alors ce serait concret, réel. Il ne pourrait plus essayer de se convaincre que ses sentiments étaient passagers et ne subsisteraient que quelques semaines, au pire quelques mois.

— C'est juste, les cours, tout ça… J'ai beau passer ma vie à réviser, j'arrive à rien, ça me frustre.

— Arrête, je sais que c'est autre chose. Tu es resté dans le bas du classement depuis le début de l'année dernière et jamais ça ne t'a empêché de prendre la vie du bon côté. Je veux bien que ça te mine un peu le moral, mais à ce point-là, j'ai quand même du mal à y croire !

Il avait haussé la voix au fil de ses phrases, jusqu'à crier. Sero craignit de voir son voisin de chambre débarquer pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais de toute évidence, soit Todoroki ne les avait pas entendus, soit il s'en fichait.

— Désolé, reprit Kirishima, un ton plus bas. C'est juste… En ce moment, il y a tellement de choses horribles qui arrivent à des gens que j'aime. D'abord ce truc avec Mirio, et ensuite c'est Tamaki qui se fait du souci à cause de Mirio, et Midoriya a pas forcément la vie facile non plus et je te parle même pas de Katsuki. Et j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, je peux aider personne. Alors, si je peux t'aider, s'il te plaît, parle-moi.

Kirishima avait dit tout cela la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses genoux. Un instant, Sero se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Mais quand il releva la tête, il avait plus de détermination et de frustration dans les yeux que de tristesse. Alors Sero décida qu'il pouvait, peut-être, lui donner de quoi apaiser sa conscience.

— Faut pas te faire autant de souci… C'est… c'est débile comme histoire.

Kirishima hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

— L'autre jour, quand je suis allé chercher ma veste après les cours, je suis tombé sur Shouji et Aoyma. Ils étaient en train de discuter, alors, j'en suis pas fier mais… je me suis caché et je les ai écoutés. Et là, j'ai entendu Shouji dire qu'il me détestait.

Il soupira bruyamment. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une moitié de vérité, il se sentait déjà mieux, plus léger.

— Il a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Kirishima, incrédule.

Sero hocha la tête.

— Et, continua-t-il, j'arrête pas de me tracasser là-dessus parce que j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a dit ça. J'ai rien faire pour qu'on me déteste et ça me rend fou…

Un moment de silence passa, les deux amis évitant de se regarder.

— C'est ridicule, hein ?

— Non, pas du tout ! Je comprends, c'est jamais évident de savoir que quelqu'un ne nous aime pas… surtout quand on a rien fait pour. Tu as essayé de lui en parler ? Peut-être que c'est un simple malentendu.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir les faire se parler ? C'était la pire idée s'il voulait finir par l'oublier. S'il l'ignorait assez longtemps, peut-être qu'il réussirait à effacer ses sentiments. C'était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux.

— Non, et je préférerais éviter. Je veux juste ne plus du tout y penser et passer à autre chose. Je vais rentrer un peu chez moi ce week-end, ça va me faire du bien de sortir un peu de l'école.

— Je comprends. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, à n'importe quel moment, je suis là pour toi, d'accord ?

— Ça marche. Je t'appellerai à quatre heures du mat' pour m'apporter une bouteille d'eau, alors.

Ils rirent tous les deux, sans doute plus à cause de la fatigue que de la plaisanterie.

— T'es un ami génial, tu sais ça ? dit Sero alors que Kirishima s'éloignait dans le couloir.


	4. 4 - 恋い籠る

Retrouver sa maison et ses parents était moins reposant que ce que Sero avait prévu. Il avait quitté le dortoir le vendredi soir après les cours, copieusement encouragé par Kirishima, que leur discussion avait apaisé.

Il avait d'abord investi sa chambre comme le havre de paix dont il avait tant besoin. Pendant toute la première soirée, il parcourut avec émotion ses anciens albums de collège, relut ses mangas favoris. Sa chaîne hifi passait en boucle des chansons qu'il trouvait désormais ringardes, mais qui lui rappelaient une époque où « carrière » et « responsabilités » n'étaient que des termes abstraits, dont il aurait bien le temps de s'occuper plus tard. Il échangea quelques rares SMS avec ses amis restés à l'internat, mais en dehors de cela, il s'offrait un week-end loin des préoccupations de ces derniers jours.

Au dîner, il prépara avec son père leur fameuse soupe au tofu et kimchi dont ils avaient le secret. Une activité, aussi banale fut-elle, qui lui remit encore un peu de baume au cœur. C'était lui qui lui avait donné le goût de la nourriture saine depuis sa plus tendre enfance, si bien qu'il avait du mal à comprendre l'amour de ses camarades pour la malbouffe.

Tandis qu'il coupait les oignons, Sero ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant si ordinaire. Il n'en aurait sans doute pas d'autre avant un moment.

— Tu voudras faire la gymnastique à la radio demain matin ? demanda Shichiro en sortant deux bols du placard. Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas très à la mode, mais tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué, ça te ferait sans doute du bien.

— Avec plaisir !

Il n'avait même pas forcé son enthousiasme. Il adorait ces programmes même si, en effet, ils avaient la réputation de n'être destinés qu'aux enfants de primaire et aux retraités. Les étirements restaient simples, à la portée du premier venu, et ils permettaient de faire partir la journée du bon pied. Bref, tout pour plaire et contrairement à d'autres aspects de sa personnalité, il ne craignait en aucun cas qu'on le moque pour celui-là. Il rejoignait même Iida dans ses séances quotidiennes, quand l'envie lui prenait et tant pis pour les piques. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple…

Ils mangèrent tous les deux en tête à tête, Etsuko, la mère de Sero n'étant toujours pas revenue de chez sa propre mère, dont elle s'occupait depuis une mauvaise chute, l'année précédente.

— Et sinon, mamie, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il quand tous les autres sujets de conversation se tarirent.

— Ça va mieux. Elle marche encore mal, mais elle tient à rester chez elle. Tous les deux, on pense que ce serait plus sage qu'elle vienne habiter à la maison, au moins le temps de bien se remettre, mais tu connais ta grand-mère, plus têtue, on ne fait pas.

C'était peu de le dire. Mayu Watanabe était la pire tête de mule que Sero ait jamais connu – si on ne comptait pas Bakugou, qui constituait une catégorie tout à fait à part. Quand elle était décidée, même l'empereur du Japon ne l'aurait pas fait changer d'avis. Et bien sûr, elle avait tenu à transmettre ce gène à sa fille unique qui, si elle n'était pas aussi bornée que sa mère, n'était pas toujours de tout repos.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite pour la soirée devant un match de baseball à la télévision. Ce n'était pas un sport dont Sero était particulièrement fan, mais Shichiro s'y était illustré à l'université en tant que batteur et il adorait découvrir la nouvelle génération de talents. Certes, ils faisaient preuve de capacités hors norme, Sero le reconnaissait, mais ils semblaient presque faibles quand on savait ce à quoi ressemblaient les parties de baseball avec Alters autorisés organisées chaque année par le club de Yuei.

Il n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher, quand il reçut un message de Kirishima.

✉ Alors, cette soirée ?

✉ Super, ça me fait beaucoup de bien de passer une soirée au calme.

✉ Tant mieux :)

✉ Et vous ?

✉ On s'amuse bien, on a lancé un Twister. Tsuyu est super douée : O

— Ta petite copine ? lança son père qui venait d'éteindre la télévision.

Malgré lui, Sero sentit ses joues rougir. Il avait soigneusement évité le sujet des filles pendant toute la soirée et voilà qu'il arrivait au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il aurait suffi d'attendre le retour de sa mère pour que la menace soit écartée. Pour elle, son fils n'était pas en âge de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses et devait se concentrer sur ses études.

— Non, c'est Kirishima, un copain de classe.

— Ah…

Il semblait déçu. Sero allait profiter d'un instant de silence pour s'éclipser quand il reprit :

— Tu sais, tu peux me le dire si tu as une petite amie, c'est tout à fait normal à ton âge. Dans toutes les jolies filles de ta classe, il doit bien y en avoir une que tu aimes bien, non ?

 _Si, mais si je te le dis, ça risque de ne pas te plaire_ , pensa Sero, tout en réfléchissant à une nouvelle tactique d'évasion.

— Oh, pas vraiment. Elles sont toutes super, mais tu sais, entre les cours, les entraînements, et tout, on a pas trop le temps de penser à ça.

Shichiro eut l'air déçu une nouvelle fois. Il avait rencontré Etsuko sur le tard et espérait sans doute que son fils connaisse les idylles de lycéen auxquelles il n'avait pas eu le droit, n'ayant jamais été le chouchou de ces dames.

— Ah là là, tu es bien comme ta mère, beaucoup trop sérieux… Enfin, si tu as besoin de conseils, je suis là pour toi. Je ne prétends pas être expert en la matière, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

— Merci, Papa, dit Sero, dont l'embarras ne cessait de grimper.

En désespoir de cause, il feignit un bâillement et s'étira.

— Je suis vraiment crevé, je vais aller me coucher, moi.

— Oui, il faudra que tu sois en forme demain. Bonne nuit, Hanta.

— Bonne nuit.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'allongea dans son lit, mais ne s'endormit pas. Son cœur battait la chamade sous ses côtes, il l'avait échappée belle. Il pria pour que son malaise ne se soit pas trop vu sur son visage, car le moindre soupçon de la part de son père serait sans nul doute confié à sa mère. Et même s'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à une petite copine secrète, Etsuko Sero ne le prendrait pas à la légère.

À la fin de la première année, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne s'engager dans aucune relation tant que ses résultats resteraient si bas, pour le bien de sa scolarité. À cette époque, ses sentiments pour Shouji naissaient à peine et chacune des pensées qu'il avait à son égard le remplissait de honte – d'autant plus qu'elles étaient loin d'être toutes pures et innocentes. Il avait accepté en pensant, comme à présent, que ne plus penser à lui et se concentrer sur ses notes réglerait le problème.

De toute évidence, cette stratégie était vouée à l'échec. Son affection pour lui n'avait cessé de grandir depuis le début de l'année. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se rappelait pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles était emplis de gentillesse. Il était facile de rester à la première impression étrange, voire inquiétante que dégageait le géant silencieux. Mais une fois qu'on apprenait à le connaître, il devenait une toute autre personne. Plus Sero y pensait, plus il comprenait qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement que tomber amoureux de lui. Tout était fini désormais, il n'avait plus aucun espoir, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à le détester.

L'autre sujet fâcheux survint au dîner, le samedi soir. Etsuko revint dans l'après-midi, de fort mauvaise humeur. Elle avait été contrainte de passer la nuit chez sa mère et s'était querellée avec son infirmière à domicile juste avant de partir. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot de tout l'après-midi et, vers dix-huit heures, s'enferma dans la cuisine pour ne plus reparaître qu'à leur du repas. Elle avait préparé assez de nourriture pour tenir un siège, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

— J'ai vu tes résultats sur Internet, déclara-t-elle sur un ton sec en se servant un peu de melon amer. Ce n'est pas brillant.

Sero déglutit. Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Pas moyen d'y échapper maintenant qu'elle était lancée. Etsuko lui lança un regard insistant et il sut qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de trouver une explication, et vite.

— Le… le début du trimestre a été un peu difficile, surtout à cause du japonais. Mais je me suis bien rattrapé en maths, tu as vu ? Et le prochain chapitre porte sur la statistique alors, je pense que j'aurais au moins soixante-cinq, peut-être même soixante-dix.

Ces paroles, censées la rasséréner, produisit l'effet inverse. Elle frappa du poing sur la table, faisant claquer ses baguettes contre son assiette.

— Soixante-cinq ? Soixante-dix ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

— Écoute, tenta Shichiro, tant qu'il progresse…

— Arrête de le défendre ! Ses notes sont catastrophiques et ça ne fait qu'empirer. Est-ce que tu travailles au moins, à ton super internat d'élite, Hanta ?

Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une colère noire, et Sero sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que l'orage passe. Après avoir subi une pareille journée, la moindre petite étincelle mettrait le feu aux poudres. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher la frustration de monter chez lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il s'amusait ? Il passait son temps dans ses bouquins depuis le début de l'année, que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

— Bien sûr que je travaille. J'étudie au moins deux heures tous les soirs, je prends des cours de soutien avec les premiers de la classe, je fais tout pour y arriver…

Arrivé à la dernière phrase, il avait senti sa gorge se nouer. Il s'arrêta, déglutit, et lança un regard inquiet à sa mère. Il espérait au moins un peu de clémence de sa part, une toute petite point de compréhension. À cet instant, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il aurait voulu avoir Shouji près de lui, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et lui chuchote que tout irait bien, qu'il le protège comme il l'avait protégé au terrain d'entraînement, le jour de l'attaque de l'Alliance. Cette pensée ne réussit qu'à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu fais tout pour y arriver et tu n'y arrives pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hanta ? Que tu es stupide ? Est-ce que mon fils est stupide ?

— Non, c'est pas ça ! Je vais me reprendre, je vais améliorer mes résultats. C'est juste que pour l'instant…

De plus en plus, la frustration et la tristesse s'emparaient de lui, l'enserraient dans leur emprise. S'il ne partait pas très vite, il allait fondre en larmes devant ses parents, et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'apaiserait pas sa mère, au contraire. Elle avait toujours eu horreur du pleurnichard qu'il avait été à l'école primaire.

— Juste que… ? Vas-y, dis-moi, donne-moi une bonne explication. Je n'attends que ça.

Devant l'expression excédée d'Etsuko et l'impuissance de son mari, qui semblait attendre que la tempête passe, Sero ne tint plus et vida son sac, sans pouvoir contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

— Juste que j'ai le cœur brisé, voilà ! Alors, oui, j'ai eu des mauvaises notes, mais tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un peu de temps pour m'en remettre. Je te demande même pas de m'écouter ou de me réconforter comme le ferait une mère normale, je veux juste un peu de temps ! En attendant, oui, je fais de mon mieux et désolé si ça correspond pas à tes exigences !

Jamais encore il n'avait hurlé sur sa propre mère. À l'époque du collège, il leur arrivait d'entrer en conflit, comme dans toute famille avec un fils adolescent, mais chaque querelle s'était toujours réglée dans le calme, par la discussion et jamais par les cris. C'était une règle jusque-là immuable la colère était mauvaise conseillère, on ne prenait jamais de bonne décision sous son emprise. Mais au cours de l'année précédente, à cause de l'état de santé de sa mère, Etsuko était devenue de plus en plus irascible. Sero, quant à lui, avait intériorisé toute la pression et le désespoir qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments. L'explosion devenait inévitable.

Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, Sero se leva. Il était encore assez maître de lui-même pour comprendre qu'il fallait désamorcer la situation, et vite. Ils discuteraient plus tard, au calme, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Il tenta de faire le tour de la table pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais Etsuko en fit de même et lui barra le passage.

— Le cœur brisé ? répéta-t-elle. Le cœur brisé ? Tu te rappelles bien de ce que je t'avais fait promettre ?

— Oui, je m'en souviens. Et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré tenir ma promesse ! Parce que oui, je me serais bien passé de tomber amoureux d'un garçon qui me déteste !

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Le silence tomba d'un coup dans la salle à manger. Tous les trois restaient interdits, et s'observèrent sans mot dire pendant ce qui sembla à Sero être des heures.

— Qu'est-ce tu as dit ? demanda Etsuko en détachant chaque syllabe, comme elle le faisait quand la fureur la gagnait.

— Écoute, maman… c'est… c'est pas important… je veux juste… est-ce qu'on peut en discuter plus tard ?

— C'est moi qui décide ce qui est important ou pas. Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu es amoureux d'un garçon ? Tu essaies de me rendre folle, c'est ça ?

Sero soupira. Sa colère était retombée d'un coup, laissant place à de la peur. Que ferait-elle maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle le jetterait dehors, comme cela arrivait bien trop souvent ? Ou pire encore ?

— Oui. Oui, j'aime un garçon de ma classe, et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il reçut une claque cinglante. Tout comme les cris, la violence ne faisait pas partie des habitudes de la maison. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où ses parents l'avaient frappé.

Alors qu'il tombait, tout ce à quoi Sero pouvait penser, c'était que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait sa mère se servir de son Alter. Son père utilisait ses mains adhésives tous les jours, pour porter des objets ou éviter de faire tomber la vaisselle du comptoir. Etsuko, elle, possédait un Alter de renforcement des bras, qui lui permettait d'augmenter un peu sa puissance. Sous le coup de la colère, son pouvoir s'était manifesté.

Tout se passa au ralenti. Sero vit son père se précipiter sur lui, pas assez vite cependant pour arrêter sa chute. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit qu'il n'éviterait pas le coin de la table. Il tenta de se rattraper à ce qui passait à sa portée, mais ses mouvements étaient trop lents et trop désordonnés.

Pendant une seconde, il ne vit plus rien. Quand il reprit connaissance, il se trouvait sur le sol, recroquevillé sur le plancher. Une chaleur insupportable battait à son œil droit et un liquide chaud s'écoulait de son nez. Son père était penché au-dessus de lui et l'appelait d'une voix étouffée et ralentie, comme s'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de là.

— Hanta ! Hanta ! Réponds-moi ! Allez, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose !

Il laissa échapper un grognement, faute de réussir à articuler une pensée cohérente. Petit à petit, sa conscience lui revenait et il réussit à redevenir maître de ses mouvements. À travers un voile écarlate, il aperçut sa mère, debout à ses pieds, le bras toujours tendu, le visage figé dans l'horreur.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? répétait-elle à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il réussit enfin à se redresser, et son père l'aida à se tenir debout. Il tenta de porter sa main à sa blessure, mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Sa paupière avait déjà commencé à gonfler et le monde tournait autour de lui. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait, l'expression horrifiée de ses parents suffit à le renseigner.

— Etsuko ! cria Shichiro pour sortir sa femme de sa stupeur. Va chercher la trousse à pharmacie ! Vite !

Elle hocha la tête sans se départir de son air effaré et se dirigea d'un pas de robot en direction du premier étage.

— Reste là, mon garçon, ordonna Shichiro d'une voix plus calme dès qu'elle fut partie. Je vais chercher mon portable dans la cuisine, je vais appeler une ambulance.

Il le laissa et se dirigea à grands pas vers la pièce voisine. Le regard de Sero se porta tout de suite vers la porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, et vite.


	5. 5 - 砕ける

Au dortoir de la classe 2-A, les samedis soirs étaient toujours les plus calmes. Peu d'élèves restaient sur place tout le week-end, d'autres décidaient de sortir en ville. Ce soir-là, seuls quatre personnes occupaient le grand salon et le silence régnait en maître. Kirishima profita de ce calme si rare pour avancer sur ses lectures pour le cours de japonais. Installé en tailleur sur le tapis près de la télévision, il se plongeait dans _La Fille qui danse_ , de Mori Ôgai, qui se révélait être moins une corvée que ce qu'il craignait. De temps à autre, il faisait une pause, répondait à ses messages, puis repartait pour une dizaine de pages.

— Excuse-moi…

Une voix chuchotée, sur un air de conspiration, l'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase. Il releva les yeux, perplexe. Shouji venait de s'asseoir près de lui il jetait des regards nerveux dans tous les sens comme s'il craignait qu'on ne les espionne.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Kirishima hocha la tête. Qu'il en vienne au but, bon sang ! Le géant aux tentacules réfléchit longuement, chercha ses mots.

— Est-ce… j'ai remarqué… enfin, est-ce tu sais si Sero a des problèmes en ce moment ? J'ai remarqué qu'il avait des comportements bizarres et je me fais du souci…

Alors, là, voilà qui était inattendu… Kirishima ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre. Depuis les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec son ami, la tentation d'aller demander des explications au principal concerné était grande. Cependant, il avait vite renoncé. Cette affaire devait se régler entre eux deux et s'ils avaient un différent, Kirishima ne voulait pas servir de médiateur, même s'il n'hésiterait jamais à épauler Sero comme un homme se devait de le faire. Ils étaient assez grands pour régler leurs problèmes seuls.

— Tu sais, tu devrais sans doute lui poser la question toi-même. Envoie-lui un message, engage la discussion.

Shouji considéra la proposition pendant une bonne minute, le regard rivé sur ses genoux. On aurait cru qu'on venait de lui demander l'impossible. Alors que le silence se prolongeait, Tsuyu traversa la pièce et leur lança un regard étonné. Kirishima répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

— C'est que…

Kirishima haussa les sourcils, l'invitant à continuer.

— C'est sans doute un peu ridicule, mais j'ose pas trop…

En effet, « ridicule » convenait à la perfection. Difficile de prendre au sérieux une telle phrase sortie de la bouche d'un colosse tel que Shouji.

— Il va pas te manger, tu sais. Je suis même sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

— Sans doute…

— Allez, passe ton portable, je vais te donner son numéro.

Shouji s'exécuta et lui tendit un vieux modèle de téléphone, tout droit sorti de la décennie précédente. Tandis qu'il entrait tant bien que mal les informations du contact sur l'engin préhistorique, Kirishima se rendit compte que Sero n'avait pas répondu à ses messages depuis plus d'une heure, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Il l'avait prévenu aux alentours de vingt-et-unes heures qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à table, puis plus rien.

— Ça va ? demanda Shouji. Tu as l'air tout pâle d'un seul coup.

— Oui, oui, nickel. Tiens, c'est fait. Envoie-lui un petit truc, je suis certain que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire.

— Merci…

En vérité, il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Sans doute de la paranoïa mal placée, se disait-il. Il devenait de plus en plus méfiant maintenant que l'Alliance des super-vilains s'affichait au grand jour. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher cette boule désagréable de se former dans son estomac. En tant qu'élèves de Yuei, ils pourraient tous faire de parfaites cibles. Et s'il était sorti, et si…

Il inspira profondément, se força à se calmer. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer ainsi. Peut-être Sero voulait-il passer une soirée tranquille en famille et rien de plus. Il préférait en avoir le cœur net.

✉ Tout va bien ?

Une fois le message envoyé, il se leva. Se dégourdir un peu les jambes lui ferait du bien. Dès que Sero aurait répondu et qu'il serait sûr qu'il ne craignait rien, il irait faire un peu d'exercice. Il n'existait rien de plus efficace pour se vider la tête.

Son portable vibra alors qu'il remontait le long du couloir qui menait aux chambres. Il décrocha.

— Sero, mon pote ! s'exclama-t-il, bien trop enjoué pour être honnête. Alors, ce week-end ?

— J'ai mal…

Il sentit son sang se glacer en une fraction de seconde. Ce qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du fil, c'était une voix étouffée par le brouhaha d'une foule, mais dans laquelle une détresse sourde s'entendait clairement.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je sais plus, je suis pas sûr. Je vois presque plus rien, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je… je saigne du nez depuis tout à l'heure… C'était mon pull préféré…

Se calmer, il fallait se calmer, se souvenir des cours de sauvetage. Il ne fallait plus le voir comme un ami en danger, mais comme un citoyen lambda qui avait besoin de l'assistance d'un héros. D'abord, établir l'état de la victime. Fait. Il était assez lucide pour tenir une conversation et répondre aux questions, mais son ton monocorde et détaché traduisait un état de choc.

— Où est-ce que tu es ?

— Je sais pas. Dehors, il y a du monde. Qu'est-ce que je déteste cette musique.

Appuyé contre le mur pour se donner une contenance, Kirishima profita d'un moment de silence pour tendre l'oreille. Au loin, il distinguait bel et bien une mélodie entêtante, qui semblait provenir d'une boîte à musique… Non, ce n'était pas ça. Soudain, une série de claquements secs retentit, accompagnée de la voix nasillarde d'une femme. Une gare !

Kirishima ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir. Il courut dans l'entrée et enfila ses chaussures, tout en se repassant mentalement le plan du réseau.

Sero habitait dans le quartier de Setagaya, tout près d'Irimacho. La station le plus proche serait donc…

Non, ça ne venait pas. Il avait beau mobiliser tous ses souvenirs, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Il n'était allé chez Sero qu'une seule fois, et cela n'avait pas suffi à mémoriser tout l'itinéraire. Il dut finalement s'arrêter en sortant de l'enceinte de l'école pour vérifier. Il enrageait. Chaque petite seconde était précieuse, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps. Après un temps de chargement qui lui parut interminable, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Tsutsujigaoka. Voilà où il devait se rendre.

— Ne bouge surtout pas ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Sero se souvenait être sorti, avoir quitté sa maison et être descendu dans la rue, tandis que la désagréable impression que son visage prenait feu empirait de seconde en seconde. Qu'avait-il fait ensuite ?

Il avait d'abord déambulé dans les rues, sans destination précise en tête. Les barres d'immeuble avaient succédé aux maisons individuelles. Il s'était penché un long moment au-dessus de la rivière No, au moment de traverser le pont, fasciné par les gouttes de sang qui tombait dans l'eau sombre. Au détour d'une ruelle, il avait vomi son maigre repas dans un pot de fleurs. Deux collégiens s'étaient écartés sur son chemin, sans doute persuadés qu'ils faisaient face à un monstre de légende urbaine qui les découperait en morceaux s'ils ne répondaient pas à l'énigme tordue qu'il leur poserait. Sur une rue passante, une femme lui avait tendu un paquet de mouchoirs à l'effigie d'une compagnie de taxis. Pas une fois leurs regards ne s'étaient croisés.

Depuis, il ne bougeait plus de là, et doutait d'en être capable un jour. À chaque mouvement, sa vision se troublait et la douleur dans son œil pulsait encore un peu plus fort. Tout se passait comme dans un rêve, palpable et distant à la fois. Il se souvenait avoir appelé Kirishima, mais ne savait dire si cela datait d'une minute ou de plusieurs heures auparavant, ni même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une pure fabrication de son esprit.

Personne ne lui accordait la moindre attention. À cette heure, les populations de fêtards se croisaient, certains encore en costume de bureau, une cravate nouée autour de la tête, d'autres en mini-jupe et talons hauts, parées de mille-et-un accessoires. Au milieu de tout ce monde, il ne représentait rien de plus qu'un obstacle sur leur chemin. On ne viendrait pas l'aider. Jamais. Personne. Il était seul au monde.

Son pull et son pantalon étaient tous deux maculés de sang, bons à jeter. Est-ce que tout cela provenait de lui ? D'un simple petit saignement de nez de rien du tout ? C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Peut-être s'était-il ouvert la tête, alors ? Après tout, la tête, ça saigne beaucoup pour pas grand-chose.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs lui revenaient, fugaces, sans qu'il puisse les saisir. Il se revoyait, couché sur le plancher du salon, son père penché au-dessus de lui. A part cela, pas moyen de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au cours de la soirée.

La délivrance vint avec une main posée sur son épaule. Kirishima, à bout de souffle, se tenait à côté de lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir son ami débarquer de nulle part.

— Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il quand il le vit, le visage tordu par une grimace de dégoût.

— Je sais plus.

— Viens, on en discutera plus tard. Pour le moment, je t'emmène à Shiseikai.

Ils montèrent dans le train suivant, puis parcourent les rues, jusqu'à arriver devant un hôpital. Tout y était si propre, si lisse et carré, que Sero eut honte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Dès qu'il arriva, une jeune femme en blouse claire se précipita sur eux.

— Il s'est battu ? demanda-t-elle à Kirishima.

— Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Il ne se souvient plus de ce qui s'est passé.

Elle hocha la tête, puis le guida à travers une série de couloirs beige, jusqu'à arriver dans une petite salle. Elle l'y fit asseoir sur un lit, puis s'allonger et examina son visage pendant un long moment. Parfois, les yeux de Sero se voilaient et il ne voyait plus que du noir pendant une seconde. Cela sembla contrarier la femme, mais lui, grâce à cela, se souvenait maintenant mieux du déroulement de la soirée. Ils étaient à table quand sa mère avait… Oui, il se rappelait tout désormais.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus ses souvenirs se précisaient. La violence du coup et des mots de sa mère, et son père qui n'avait rien fait.

— J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait une fracture, dit l'infirmière tout en passant ses doigts près de la joue de Sero. Je vais voir si on peut faire une radio au plus vite.

Il hocha la tête, mais elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi que sa réaction aurait été la même. Kirishima restait assis près de lui, plus inquiet que jamais. De temps en temps, il lui demandait s'il se souvenait de la cause de sa blessure, mais Sero ne lui apportait jamais de réponse satisfaisante.

— On s'est disputé et je suis tombé, fut tout ce qu'il lui avoua.

Un peu plus tard, Kirishima lui demanda de composer le code de déverrouillage de son téléphone, ce qu'il fit sans se poser de questions. Son ami parcourut le répertoire de l'appareil, puis sortit de la pièce. Sero s'endormit avant de le voir revenir.

Quand il se réveilla, il eut l'impression qu'il avait passé la nuit dans une machine à laver. La pièce, d'abord floue, se précisa de plus en plus. C'était une chambre d'hôpital des plus banale, peinte dans une teinte écrue. Une infirmière, différente de celle de la veille, se tenait près de son lit et ajustait une perfusion.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? articula-t-il, encore à demi inconscient.

— Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute et vous vous êtes fracturé le bloc facial et le plancher de l'orbite. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, on a dû vous transfuser.

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Décidément, il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça arrivait, des problèmes pareils. La douleur se répercuta dans tout son visage, le faisant grimacer.

— On vous fera quelques examens complémentaires cet après-midi, poursuivit la femme. Maintenant que l'hématome a un peu dégonflé, on va pouvoir vérifier si la fracture ne compresse pas le nerf infra-orbitaire. Sinon, on devra passer par la chirurgie pour tout remettre en place.

Il hochait la tête sans comprendre ce qu'on lui expliquait. Il s'en moquait bien, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait mal, affreusement mal et que sa propre mère était responsable de son état.

— Je vais vous laisser, maintenant, je crois que votre père veut vous voir. Si les douleurs deviennent trop intenses, n'hésitez pas à sonner, on vous donnera des analgésiques.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. A peine une seconde plus tard, Shichiro Sero la remplaça. Il dévisagea son fils depuis l'entrée, livide. Puis, il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et resta muet un moment. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, avant de la refermer comme une carpe hors de l'eau.

— Maman n'est pas là ?

— Non. Ce qui s'est passé hier l'a plutôt secouée, elle est restée à la maison pour se reposer.

De nouveau, le silence retomba. Il avait toujours existé une distance entre le père et le fils. Ils s'aimaient autant que pouvait s'aimer une famille, mais leur relation se limitait à des échanges cordiaux, sans aucune profondeur. Cette superficialité sauta d'autant plus aux yeux de Sero en une pareille circonstance.

— Il faudra que vous discutiez tous les deux, dès que les choses se seront un peu tassées, déclara Shichiro, mais Sero avait plus l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même qu'autre chose. Vous vous devez des excuses. D'un côté comme de l'autre.

Prêt à acquiescer de tout son cœur à la première partie du discours, Sero se trouva confus quand il arriva à sa fin. Il ne sous-entendait pas cela, non. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer sur un ton aussi désinvolte qu'il avait lui aussi sa part de responsabilité. Non, il voulait forcément dire autre chose…

— Ta mère a eu tort de faire ce qu'elle a fait, continua-t-il puisqu'il ne recevait aucune réponse. Et crois-moi, elle s'en veut beaucoup. Mais toi aussi, tu n'es pas innocent dans cette histoire, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

— J'ai une fracture au visage. Explique-moi comment ça peut être de ma faute.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu te fiches de tes cours. Tu enchaînes les mauvais choix et tu exiges de nous qu'on accepte tout avec le sourire.

— J'imagine que tu ne parles pas que de mes notes…

Une nouvelle fois, la colère qu'il avait ressentie la veille fit surface. Mais son état le condamnait à rester allongé, immobile sur son lit. Même serrer la mâchoire se révélait trop douloureux pour l'instant.

— Ne va pas t'imaginer que nous sommes des espèces de tyrans juste parce qu'on ne veut pas te suivre dans tous tes caprices.

Il déglutit. Jamais il n'avait vu son père aussi froid. D'habitude, dans les moments de tension, il était celui qui calmait le jeu avec son calme et sa bonne humeur.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences de tes actes, tu te comportes comme un enfant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'une agence voudra engager quelqu'un comme ça ? Tu te retrouveras comme ces deux femmes qu'on a jetées comme des malpropres. Et… et merde, Hanta, c'est pas ça, toi ! Tu es mon fils, je te connais !

De nouveau, Sero ne répondit rien. Son père avait raison dans le fond. Il avait conscience qu'il devrait sacrifier l'un ou l'autre, bien plus qu'on ne le pensait.

— Désolé, souffla-t-il, le visage dans les mains, je m'énerve alors que je devrais te soutenir. J'ai pas envie que tu fasses une erreur, juste parce que tu es à un âge où on ressent plein de sentiments contradictoires et où c'est facile de prendre de l'amitié pour de l'amour. Prends le temps de bien réfléchir, et ne te laisse pas emporter dans quelque chose qui te dépasse, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il se leva, et posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de Sero.

— Je viendrai te déposer tes affaires dans l'après-midi, comme ça, tu pourras rentrer à l'internat dès qu'ils te laisseront sortir. Je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

— Je pense que ce sera mieux aussi.


	6. 6 - 地震

Le tremblement cessait enfin, laissant place à une pénombre inquiétante. Tout autour d'eux, la poussière flottait et s'insinuait dans leurs narines, arrachant tout jusqu'aux poumons. Au-dehors, les cris s'étaient tus, laissant place à un silence encore plus terrible. Le monde entier semblait plongé dans la stupeur.

Doucement, Shouji ouvrit les yeux et s'extirpa du bureau sous lequel il avait eu le temps de se cacher. La terreur empoignait toujours son cœur, faisait battre son sang dans ses membres avec une frénésie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sortir de là, il fallait sortir de là, et vite ! De l'eau serpentait le long d'une paroi, signe qu'une canalisation venait d'éclater. Ils n'auraient plus beaucoup de temps avant de se retrouver les pieds dans l'eau. Certains de ses camarades émergeaient des décombres, blessés, effrayés, mais en vie. Bientôt, ils furent tous autour de lui. Tous sauf un.

Il le chercha longtemps, si longtemps qu'il en perdit toute notion de seconde. Il aurait pu n'y passer qu'une minute aussi bien que deux heures qu'il ne l'aurait pas su, qu'il aurait été incapable de faire la différence. Parfois, le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, passait du carrelage ébréché à la terre meuble puis à la gadoue qui détrempait ses chaussures. Parfois, il entendait au loin les voix de ses amis, qui l'enjoignaient à se calmer, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il en comprenait leurs mots lui arrivaient distordus, comme passés dans un filtre mécanique. Ce fut alors qu'il le trouva.

Sa première pensée fut que ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas se produire, que c'était tout bonnement impossible, que les normes architecturales japonaises ne permettaient pas une telle aberration. Il vit devant lui le visage du premier ministre promettant la réfection de l'ensemble des bâtiments vétustes, dont les travaux commenceraient dès la fin de l'année. Cette fin d'année était déjà passée depuis trois ans, peut-être même quatre, mais dans cette situation, c'était du pareil au même. Quand il courut vers le corps étendu au sol, son corps était aussi fragile et menu qu'à l'âge de ses douze ans.

La barre métallique lui avait traversé le corps de part en part, emmenant avec elle une poignée de chair meurtrie, d'un rouge palpitant. Il respirait encore, mais tout juste. À quelques pas de là, le cadavre d'une fillette gisait, la moitié de son joli visage éparpillé sur le béton froid et sale, ses petites dents semées tout autour d'elle dans une couronne que complétait une bouillie de matière grise souillée de poussière. Shouji ne voulait pas la regarder, mais s'il détournait le regard, alors il serait obligé de voir Sero mourir, d'entendre les gargouillis de sa respiration, noyée de l'intérieur. Une force l'empêchait de fermer les yeux, et à chaque fois qu'il s'y tentait, c'était comme si l'on maintenait ses paupières ouvertes à l'aide de deux longs cure-dents.

— Shou-ji… articula Sero en se tournant vers lui.

Sa voix n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle était d'habitude. Toute joie l'avait quittée, tout ce qui la remplissait de vie s'éloignait pour ne devenir qu'un souvenir si lointain, qu'on se demande s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fragment de notre imagination. Shouji lui prit la main. Elle était chaude et douce, comme il l'avait toujours imaginé, mais le froid de la mort ne tarderait pas à prendre sa place. Déjà ses yeux ne fixaient plus aucun point précis, et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne se voilent.

Pourtant, Sero le regarda une dernière fois. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire tâché d'écarlate. Ses pupilles arrêtèrent leur chemin dans les yeux de Shouji et leur intensité était telle qu'il eut l'impression qu'on lisait dans son âme.

— Monstre.

Quand Shouji ouvrit les yeux, le réveil affichait déjà cinq heures trente. Tant mieux, fut la première chose qu'il parvint à penser. D'habitude, ses cauchemars le prenaient tôt dans la nuit et il passait de longues heures d'insomnie après que la terreur l'eut réveillé.

Il étendit son futon trempé de sueur sur le balcon et sortit de sa chambre. Son cœur battait encore si fort que d'autres pourraient l'entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser arrêter par une telle broutille. S'il laissait ses terreurs nocturnes prendre le pas sur sa vie, il ne pourrait plus avancer. N'empêche, il avait plus que jamais besoin d'une douche brûlante.

Il pouvait se rassurer d'une chose : à cette heure-ci, personne ne serait encore descendu dans les parties communes. Kirishima était sans doute déjà levé, mais il resterait dans sa chambre un bon moment les autres arriveraient au compte-gouttes à partir de six heures. Personne ne le verrait dans un tel état.

Les lumières étaient déjà allumées quand il arriva en bas. Un instant, il pria pour que quelqu'un ait simplement oublié de les éteindre la veille au soir, mais il se souvint vite que jamais Iida n'aurait laissé faire une chose pareille. Tant pis, il fallait bien passer par là, il n'avait plus le choix. Après une profonde inspiration qui cacherait, il l'espérait, le plus gros de son trouble, il réajusta son masque et entra dans le grand salon.

Un élève était assis à table, dos à lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître Sero. Que faisait-il là ? Ceux qui rentraient pour le week-end revenait d'habitude pour le premier cours de la journée, ou bien le dimanche soir. Shouji était certain de ne pas l'avoir vu avant d'aller se coucher. Étrange…

Sero était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la posture hagarde, la tête basse. Vu l'heure, il était facile de l'imputer à la fatigue, mais Shouji sentit qu'il y avait autre chose. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les images de son cauchemar, ces visions d'horreur qui s'imprimaient sur sa rétine même après son réveil, et s'approcha à pas de loup. Son cœur battait d'autant plus fort, impossible à calmer, mais Kirishima avait raison : il était presque un adulte maintenant, il ne pouvait pas fuir ses problèmes toute sa vie.

— Salut…

Il s'apprêtait à poser une main sur son épaule quand Sero sursauta, manquant de renverser sa tasse de thé sur ses genoux. Il se retourna vers lui, et le dévisagea de son seul œil valide. De l'autre côté, un énorme pansement lui dévorait la moitié du visage.

— Tout va bien ? fut tout ce que Shouji parvint à demander, conscient que la question était idiote. Qu'est-ce que…

Sero se retourna sans lui répondre.

— C'est rien, juste un accident, expliqua-t-il finalement. J'ai glissé et je suis tombé.

Difficile à croire. Les questions fusaient dans l'esprit de Shouji il voulait savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais d'un autre côté, craignait de le brusquer et qu'il se renferme encore plus. Dans le sac entrouvert à ses pieds, un sweat-shirt jaune safran était roulé en boule, couvert de sang séché. Cela ne fit que le conforter dans son hypothèse. Que faire dans un cas pareil ? Il voulait s'asseoir à côté de Sero et lui faire comprendre que, quel que soit le problème, il serait là pour le soutenir. Il n'osa pas. À la place, il bredouilla quelques mots qui se voulait rassurants, et se dirigea à pas lourds vers la salle de bains.

Quand il s'aspergea le visage d'un long jet d'eau tiède, il aurait pu jurer qu'il baignait dans une mare de sang.

Kirishima n'était pas dupe. Il savait que sa blessure n'était pas due à un simple accident. Sero put sentir son regard mi-inquiet, mi-méfiant sur lui toute la journée. D'un côté, il avait sans doute raison de se faire du souci et Sero se sentit mal de lui causer du tort supplémentaire. Pourtant, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Kirishima connaissait sa mère, bien que de loin. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas giflé pour une simple question de résultats scolaires. Il devait aussi se douter qu'il n'était pas du genre à trébucher sans raison.

Il décida de ne rien lui dire. Kirishima s'inquiéterait pendant un moment, mais tout finirait par revenir à la normale. Que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il cachait, une seule personne, et tout prendrait corps, deviendrait si réel qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire d'autre que l'affronter.

Les regards curieux de ses camarades s'estompèrent au fil de la journée. Les premières stupeurs passées, ils retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations et les longues heures de cours s'écoulèrent comme d'accoutumée. Tout était si banal que cela en devenait presque irréel. Rien n'avait changé Iida mettait toujours un point d'honneur à mener la classe à la baguette, Bakougou houspillait Midoriya à la moindre occasion, Mineta reluquait les filles et récoltait leurs foudres. Il était le seul transformé, le seul qui était revenu de ce week-end avec l'impression d'être une toute autre personne. Les cachets qu'on lui avait donnés pour calmer la douleur n'aidaient pas non plus à éloigner cette sensation étrange d'être un alien placé là par les caprices du destin.

Après les cours, il monta dans sa chambre pour ne plus en ressortir de la soirée. Toute la classe avait prévu une soirée film, mais tant pis, il avait besoin de calme. Il commença par décoller son pansement et savoura un instant l'air frais sur son visage. Le gonflement diminuait mais sa paupière restait cerclée de noir et les quatre points de suture juraient avec sa peau claire. Il mit de côté les compresses et le sparadrap neufs qu'on lui avait donnés quand il avait quitté l'hôpital. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

La vision lui revenait petit à petit et avec elle, un sens de la profondeur qu'il avait presque oublié. Il s'allongea un moment, le temps de calmer la nausée qui le secouait. Il n'avait pourtant presque rien mangé de la journée, mais son estomac lui semblait aussi lourd qu'après un buffet à volonté.

Il passa le temps en consultant des articles sur son portable. Il n'avait pas le cœur à travailler ses cours, alors autant se mettre au courant de l'actualité, se disait-il. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En guise de titre : « Agressions homophobes en hausse : la loi anti-discriminations est-elle en cause ? ». Dans un premier temps, il se força à l'ignorer et jeta son dévolu sur un billet au sujet des meilleures stations thermales dans lesquelles aller se délasser pendant les vacances. Pas vraiment friand de ce genre d'activités, il croisa tout de même les doigts pour voir apparaître dans le classement Noboribetsu, où il s'était si souvent rendu avec ses grands-parents dans son enfance.

Finalement, la tentation fut la plus forte et il ouvrit l'article, qu'il lut de bout en bout. La journaliste expliquait que, depuis le début du scandale provoqué par les deux héroïnes, deux réactions opposées s'étaient fait sentir. D'un côté, on constatait avec bonheur qu'une partie de la population se ralliait à leur cause et que les mentalités évoluaient. De l'autre, les voix de groupes bien moins tolérants s'élevaient et nombreux étaient ceux qui en subissaient les conséquences. Dans une interview, Pink Katana, le héros flamboyant, racontait qu'il s'était levé un matin pour trouver son bureau saccagé, les vitres brisées et les murs couverts de graffitis plus insultants les uns que les autres. Le fait qu'il soit marié à une femme et père de deux enfants n'avait apparemment pas suffi à entamer la frénésie des vandales. Le reste de l'article faisait état d'une dizaine de passages à tabac en ville depuis le début du mois.

— Quelle connerie… soupira Sero en laissant tomber son téléphone à côté de lui.

Il passa ses doigts le long de son œil. Quelque part, il l'avait échappé belle. Même s'il se sentait mal d'être aussi soulagé, il ne pouvait que savourer la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ. Tous n'avaient pas eu cette chance. À présent, c'était aussi une question de sécurité. Sa carrière n'était plus la seule en jeu, il devait penser à sa vie.

On frappa à la porte. Il répondit « Entrez », mais au bout de plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passait. Dans un grognement, il se redressa et alla ouvrir de lui-même.

Sur le seuil, se tenait Shouji, une petite assiette à la main. Quand Sero apparut devant lui, il fut secoué d'un frisson, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne réponde pas.

— Euh… Sato a fait un roulé au thé vert et… euh… j'ai pensé que tu en voudrais un peu…

Sero resta un moment sans répondre, oscillant entre l'incompréhension et la rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer un instant qu'il avait le droit de débarquer quand Sero faisait tout pour l'éviter, quand il essayait de faire ce qu'il fallait ? Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, prêt à frapper, hurler, quoi que ce soit du moment que cela pouvait faire disparaître toute cette colère. Mais le pire, et ce pourquoi il s'en voulait le plus, c'était que l'attention lui plaisait.

Au fil des secondes, le rouge lui monta aux joues. C'était si… gentil, si attentionné, qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Tellement de bienveillance même envers quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était du Shouji tout craché et une des raisons pour lesquelles il était tombé sous son charme.

A la fureur succéda la peine. Il se dit que le destin était définitivement un sadique pour lui mettre sous le nez tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Les mots de l'article qu'il venait de lire lui revinrent en tête : « attaquée à coups de matraque télescopique », « les agresseurs s'y étaient mis à cinq contre un », « encore en soins intensifs »…

— Sero ?

Sans qu'il puisse la stopper, une larme coula de son œil valide, puis une autre et encore une autre. Il était trop fatigué, trop à bout de nerfs pour les arrêter et il se mit à sangloter. L'embarras de se retrouver dans cet état devant Shouji était englouti par toutes les autres émotions qui se disputaient la place dans sa tête. La peur finirait par l'emporter sur toutes les autres et déjà il se sentait pris au piège d'une angoisse qu'aucune rationalité ne peut apaiser, telle la terreur écrasante que l'on ressent en marchant au cœur de la nuit dans un corridor sombre et que la voix d'un ancien instinct animal nous chuchote que des monstres innommables se terrent dans la pénombre, prêts à bondir.

Quand la main de Shouji se posa sur son épaule, il ne réfléchit pas. Il franchit le pas qui les séparaient et se jeta dans ses bras. Toutes sortes d'alarmes s'allumaient dans son esprit, mais il ne les écouta pas. Il aurait tout le temps d'être raisonnable plus tard.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne bougèrent pas. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et tous les problèmes du monde avec lui. Sero hoquetait sans pouvoir se contrôler, essayait de prononcer des mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à articuler. C'était injuste ! Tellement injuste ! Le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et il n'avait d'autre choix que de plier l'échine.

Shouji referma ses bras autour de lui. Sero ne se souvenait pas d'un moment dans sa vie où il s'était senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant précis. Il aurait voulu rester là pendant des heures. L'oreille coller contre son torse, il entendait son cœur battre. Même s'il était rapide, le rythme régulier l'apaisait, le tranquillisait. Il ne voulait rien de plus que s'endormir là et ne plus avoir à penser.

A mesure que ses émotions cessaient de le ronger, la raison reprit le dessus. Soudain, il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une chaleur insupportable lui monta au visage. Il se dégagea de l'emprise, presque malgré lui. Comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter ainsi ?

— Désolé...

Il rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.


	7. 7 - 地震

— T'inquiète, on va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir !

Sero soupira une fois de plus. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, quelques minutes auparavant, Kirishima n'avait cessé de lui vendre son idée comme la plus géniale du monde. En vérité, il ne s'agissait que de déplacer le groupe de révisions en dehors du campus, comme si cela serait suffisant pour en faire une activité plaisante.

Une poignée d'élèves des classes A et B avait accepté de se retrouver dans un café en ville, et la seule raison pour laquelle Sero finit par céder était que Shouji ne faisait pas partie de la liste des présents. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis l'étrange incident une semaine auparavant – pas que cela change beaucoup leur relation. Sero avait l'impression de mourir d'embarras à chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil dans sa direction et cela ne semblait pas être beaucoup mieux pour Shouji.

Il devait se demander ce qui lui avait pris de lui sauter dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir, et s'il ne le haïssait pas avant, c'était chose faite désormais. Il passerait son temps à l'esquiver, de peur de redevenir la victime de ses accès d'affection déplacés. Sero se maudissait à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

Le trajet en métro se déroula dans le silence le plus total. De temps à autre, Kirishima lui lançait des regards en coin, la bouche pincée, l'air inquiet. Sero savait qu'il mourait d'envie de lui tirer les vers du nez, de lui faire avouer ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce soir-là, mais il lui avait aussi faire comprendre qu'il n'en parlerait pas. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à affronter lui-même la situation. Ses parents, quant à eux, n'avaient pas donné de signe de vie depuis cette fameuse soirée. Tant mieux, dans un sens, se disait Sero, sans jamais cesser d'attendre leur appel.

Le café dans lequel ils se rendaient étaient un minuscule bâtiment niché au beau milieu d'un quartier en pleine modernisation, où les immeubles côtoyaient les échoppes traditionnelles. L'endroit n'attirait que peu de clients, et encore moins de jeunes, mais ses grandes tables et ses banquettes confortables où l'on pouvait s'entasser sans problème en faisait un repaire idéal pour les travaux de groupe. D'après ce que Sero avait compris, le café avait d'abord été investi par la classe B, qui avait ensuite décidé de partager leur trouvaille avec leurs camarades.

— C'est là-bas ! indiqua Kirishima dès qu'ils eurent l'enseigne en vue.

Ils passèrent devant les grilles d'un lycée, d'où quelques élèves sortaient encore. Certains tournèrent la tête et chuchotèrent entre eux quand ils aperçurent l'uniforme de UA, mais la plupart les ignorèrent. Un groupe de filles, qui sortaient de leur entraînement de tennis à en juger par les housses de raquette qu'elles transportaient, franchirent le grand portail. Elles parlaient fort et émettaient de temps à autre des gloussements, plus proches d'un caquètement de poule que du rire humain.

Quand Sero tourna la tête vers elles, interpellé par le volume sonore, son œil capta un point au loin. Contre le ciel clair, elle ne sembla d'abord être qu'une tache étrange perchée sur le toit du lycée, mais il comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'une silhouette humaine. Oui, c'était une jeune fille, et elle se tenait au bord du vide.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Sero jeta son sac à terre et se précipita dans la cour du lycée, renversant au passage une lycéenne qui se tenait là. Il n'avait que deux cents mètres à parcourir, mais jamais une distance ne lui avait semblé si longue. Son cœur battait, prêt à rompre sa cage thoracique, ses poumons semblaient sur le point d'exploser sous l'effort et l'afflux soudain d'adrénaline.

Alors qu'il arrivait au pied du bâtiment, la jeune fille bascula. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, comme si elle n'avait pas prêté attention à sa présence, elle avança un pied hors du toit et se laissa tomber.

Sero la vit chuter au ralenti. Il avait encore le temps d'agir. Il aurait voulu se débarrasser de sa veste pour se permettre des mouvements plus amples, mais il ne pouvait pas gâcher ces précieuses secondes. De son premier coude, il envoya un jet de ruban qui se colla au sommet du bâtiment et s'en servit pour se hisser jusqu'en haut. De l'autre, il projeta de quoi rattraper la jeune fille in extremis. L'adhésif s'enroula autour d'elle et la stoppa net alors qu'elle touchait presque le sol.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Sero restait suspendu à mi-chemin du bâtiment, hésitant à remonter. La lycéenne ne bougeait plus et pendait hagarde dans le vide, à tel point qu'il crut un instant que la force de l'arrêt l'avait tuée sur le coup. Pourtant, à la fin de l'année précédente, il avait mis au point un réseau complexe de rubans consacré à ce cas de figure : il maintenait la nuque et accrochait aux points les plus solides du corps, afin de ne pas endommager les organes.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il remonta jusqu'au toit et la posa sur le sol, à côté d'un sac de cours et d'une paire de chaussures rangées avec soin. Elle ne semblait pas bien différente des autres filles de son âge : mince, menue, avec un petit visage rond et des cheveux fuchsia. Un strap mignon à l'effigie d'une mascotte à la mode était accroché à son portable, sur lequel elle avait collé des stickers de photomaton, où elle s'affichait tout sourire seule ou avec d'autres jeunes filles. Bref, rien qui laissait présager des tendances suicidaires.

Il se pencha sur elle. Elle respirait encore et semblait simplement évanouie. Elle ne tarda pas à rouvrir les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, comme après un mauvais rêve.

— Qu'est-ce que... articula-t-elle tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. T'es qui, toi ?

Elle ressemblait à un petit animal pris au piège. Sero leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et s'assit à côté d'elle. C'était le moment de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait appris en cours de gestion de crise.

— Je m'appelle Hanta Sero, je suis en deuxième année au lycée UA. Et toi, tu es ?

Son portable vibra dans la poche de sa veste, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était de s'assurer la confiance de son interlocutrice.

— Je m'appelle Kaoru Takenaka, je suis en seconde, dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Son portable se remit à vibrer. En bas du bâtiment, Kirishima se tenait droit comme un piquet, son téléphone à l'oreille.

— Je vais juste appeler mon ami, si tu permets. Je vais le rassurer un peu, il est du genre inquiet.

Elle acquiesça et le laissa décrocher.

— Tout va bien, là-haut ?

— Ça va. Est-ce que tu peux appeler des secours ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit blessée, mais on sait jamais. Et puis, c'est pas prudent de la laisser toute seule dans cet état.

— Je les ai déjà appelés, ils sont sur le chemin.

— Merci, t'es le meilleur.

Il posa son portable à côté de lui et se tourna de nouveau vers Kaoru. Elle rassemblait ses affaires et était sur le point de s'en aller quand Sero la retint par le bras.

— Je veux pas... je veux pas aller à l'hôpital ! Laisse-moi partir !

— Je peux pas te laisser partir. Pas après ce que je t'ai vu faire. Assieds-toi, on va discuter tranquillement.

Sa voix était douce mais ferme, et il ne la lâcha pas tant qu'elle ne se fut pas assise à côté de lui. Elle semblait plus sereine, mais rien ne lui disait que, s'il la laissait partir, elle ne se rendrait pas à la gare la plus proche pour se jeter sur la voie.

— J'imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

— Si tu as envie de me le dire, je suis là pour t'écouter. Mais ne te sens forcée à rien.

Il inspira à fond. La situation était bien plus compliquée à maîtriser que ce qu'il pensait. Tout se passait bien, pour le moment, mais il craignait que chaque phrase ne se transforme en bourde énorme et conduise à une catastrophe.

Kaoru remonta sa manche. Ce geste rappela à Sero la douleur qu'il ressentait lui-même, mais que l'urgence et la panique qui l'envahissaient effaçait au profit d'une désagréable sensation diffuse. Quand il baissa les yeux vers son bras gauche, une tache de sang commençait à s'étendre sur le coude de sa veste.

L'avant-bras de Kaoru était couvert de petits points, certains rouges, d'autres blancs, semblables à des brûlures de cigarette.

— C'est une fille de ma classe qui m'a fait ça, expliqua-t-elle avant que Sero ait eu le temps de lui poser la question. Au début, c'était juste des petites bousculades dans les couloirs ou alors, elle me cachait mes affaires. Comme je n'ai pas d'Alter pour me défendre, je suis une cible facile...

Elle passa un doigt le long de ses plaies, traçant des constellations invisibles le long de sa peau claire.

— Et puis, l'autre jour, avec sa bande de copines, elle m'a coincée dans les toilettes et elle m'a brûlée avec son Alter de feu.

Sero devina à la différence de cicatrisation entre les blessures que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, mais ne le releva pas à haute voix.

— Alors, alors ce soir, j'en ai eu assez et j'ai voulu mettre fin... mettre fin à tout ça.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

— Je voyais pas d'autre solution. Je suis toute seule, et même les filles qui prétendent être mes amies ne peuvent rien faire pour m'aider. Personne ne comprend ce que je traverse.

— Moi, je comprends...

Il sut à l'instant-même où il prononça cette phrase qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne mentait pas. Il comprenait ce qu'elle vivait. Même s'il n'en était pas arrivé au point de se jeter du haut d'un toit, il comprenait cette sensation d'être seul au monde, même en plein milieu d'une foule, cette impression que jamais personne ne pourrait saisir toute la réalité de ce qu'il vivait et que jamais il ne trouverait de solution idéale.

Kaoru fut secouée d'un petit rire nerveux. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui cependant, ou du moins il n'en eut pas l'impression. En bas du bâtiment, un brouhaha s'élevait, de plus en plus important. Sero choisit de ne pas y prêter attention. Pour l'instant, il devait s'assurer que la jeune fille qu'il venait de sauver allait bien. Après tout, en tant que héros semi-professionnel, il était responsable d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas, répliqua-t-elle finalement, d'une voix douce et éteinte, presque un murmure. Tu as un Alter, toi et après le lycée, tu vas devenir un héros et tout le monde t'adoreras. Je suis sûre que tu as plein d'amis, que tes parents qui t'aiment et qu'ils ne passent pas leur vie au travail pour oublier que tu existes...

Sero ne décela aucune hostilité dans sa voix, seulement de l'amertume et de la lassitude. Elle avait un an de moins que lui mais semblait en avoir dix de plus.

— Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas ce que c'est de vivre sans Alter. Mais je sais ce que tu vis.

Il passa le doigt le long de la plaie sous son œil. Bien qu'on lui ait enlevé les points depuis un bon bout de temps, elle cicatrisait mal et le faisait souffrir dès qu'il se crispait un peu trop.

— Tu vois ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— C'est ma mère qui me l'a fait. Elle m'a balancé contre un coin de table.

La révélation fit mouche. Kaoru se redressa et fixa Sero, perplexe. Il s'en voulut un peu de braquer ainsi sur lui les feux des projecteurs, mais si cela pouvait l'aider à se sentir moins isolée, il aurait au moins réussi quelque chose.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'un garçon.

Il tenta tout d'abord de garder un ton neutre, presque optimiste. Le but n'était pas de se plaindre, mais de montrer à Kaoru que d'autres pouvaient la comprendre, qu'on pouvait l'aider et qu'elle n'avait pas à mourir.

— Alors, poursuivit-il quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas, ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde te déteste pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Mais tu sais quoi, on ne peut rien y faire.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase plus pour lui que pour elle ; il s'en rendit compte quand le poids qui encombrait sa poitrine depuis tant de temps s'allégea tout d'un coup.

— On est comme ça, et rien ne le changera, jamais. Et il y aura toujours des gens pour nous vouloir du mal, parce qu'ils ont peur ou besoin de se sentir supérieurs, peu importe. Ils seront toujours là et l'important, c'est que tu ne leur donnes pas l'occasion de t'atteindre. Si tu les laisses te blesser, ils auront gagné alors le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est d'être heureuse et de vivre ta vie sans jamais les laisser avoir une emprise sur toi. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais avec les bonnes personnes à tes côtés, rien n'est impossible.

Il jeta un regard en coin en direction de Kaoru. Elle l'observait, ébahie, les yeux brillants de larmes.

— Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, si jamais ces filles t'embêtaient à nouveau, j'ai plein de copines de classe qui seront ravies de leur donner une bonne leçon.

Il pensait que cette dernière phrase remonterait un peu le moral de Kaoru, mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et poussa un long sanglot.

— Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que j'allais faire...

Il s'apprêtait à passer un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules quand il remarqua une vive lumière bleue qui clignotait en contrebas. Il attrapa son portable, pour prévenir Kirishima qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à descendre. Son estomac se tordit quand il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas raccroché. Il avait dû tout entendre !

Il inspira à fond ; pour l'instant, le plus important était de s'occuper de Kaoru. Il colla le combiné à son oreille et s'efforça de paraître nonchalant.

— C'est bon, tout va bien, annonça-t-il. On va descendre.

— Ça marche...

Cette fois-ci, il prit soin de couper la communication et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kaoru.

— Il va falloir qu'on y aille.

— Non... je... les gens en bas, je veux pas qu'ils me voient... tout le monde saura...

D'un geste, il retira sa veste d'uniforme et la posa sur sa tête.

— Et voilà ! Personne ne saura que c'est toi, tu peux me faire confiance.

Ils descendirent l'escalier à pas lents, le temps de laisser à Kaoru le temps de respirer. Elle passa tout le trajet le visage baissé vers le sol, accrochée au bras de Sero, qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître assuré. De ce qu'il avait entendu, du monde s'était massé dans la cour après son coup d'éclat, et il s'attendait à trouver un petit groupe de curieux devant les portes.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé au rez-de-chaussée qu'il comprit à quel point « petit groupe » était un euphémisme. À première vue, ce n'était pas vingt ou trente, mais au moins cent personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées là. Certains brandissaient leur téléphone portable dans l'espoir de capturer une partie de la scène, d'autres posaient mille questions à Kirishima, qui répondait comme il le pouvait.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Sero confia Kaoru aux deux ambulanciers. Elle avait assez de problèmes comme ça, pas la peine de l'exposer aux badauds. Avant qu'elle entre dans le véhicule, il lui glissa un morceau de papier sur lequel il avait noté son numéro.

— Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Une fois l'ambulance partie, les deux lycéens eux aussi tentèrent de s'esquiver, mais les camions des télévisions locales se garaient déjà près du portail. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisque leurs bureaux se trouvaient à peine deux pâtés de maison de là pour l'un et dans le quartier voisin pour l'autre. Une journaliste s'extirpa de l'habitable de la première camionnette et leur adressa un signe de main. Ils étaient repérés, ils n'y couperaient pas.

Kirishima lança un regard paniqué à Sero. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu de mettre leurs cours de communication en pratique aussi vite.

— Si on se plante, Aizawa va nous tuer, murmura Kirishima tandis que la journaliste, armée d'un micro et d'un cameraman, se dirigeait vers eux.

— Merci, j'avais vraiment besoin d'être rassuré.


	8. 8 - カミングアウト

Jamais il n'aurait cru que se retrouver face à la caméra puisse être si terrifiant. Rien dans ses cours ne l'avait préparé au regard inquisiteur de la journaliste, qui le scrutait avec une telle avidité qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans son âme. Elle arborait un sourire qu'elle voulait sans doute chaleureux et rassurant, mais qui rappelait à Sero les grands requins blancs de l'aquarium.

Aucune des questions qu'elle leur posa n'était insurmontable, ni même difficile. Ils réussirent sans trop de mal à se présenter et à expliquer la situation, mais à chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient, ils sentaient qu'ils jouaient leur avenir et celui de l'école. Le moindre faux pas peut être fatal, se plaisaient à rabâcher leurs professeurs et c'était tout aussi vrai en plein milieu de la bataille que dans les relations publiques.

— Donc vous dites que c'est votre formation à Yuei qui vous a permis une telle réactivité ?

— Oui, enchaîna Kirishima sans laisser à Sero le temps de répondre. Nos cours de deuxième année mettent l'accent sur l'importance d'être toujours attentif et de savoir comment se comporter même dans les moments où on s'y attend le moins.

Sero se rendit compte à ce moment que Kirishima était déjà rompu à l'exercice. Il n'était encore jamais apparu à l'écran, mais il avait sans doute assisté aux interviews de FatGum ainsi qu'à la désastreuse séquence de Bakugou après les événements de l'hiver passé. Il avait déjà assez d'expérience pour limiter les dégâts et, s'il était clair qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son élément, il semblait au moins connaître les sujets à éviter. Sujet qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à arriver.

— Le lycée Yuei est la cible de nombreuses critiques, ces derniers temps, notamment après les derniers incidents. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez en sécurité à l'école ?

La mâchoire de Kirishima se crispa. Sero, de son côté, faisait un effort conscient pour ne pas répondre. Dans ce genre de situation, le mieux était toujours de garder le silence, mais la tentation de l'envoyer promener, et de lui expliquer en détail pourquoi elle ne comprenait rien, grandissait de seconde en seconde.

— Je pense qu'on va en rester là, déclara Kirishima. Ce sauvetage a été éprouvant, et nous aimerions prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille avant la tombée de la nuit.

Pour qui ne le connaissait pas, il devait sembler calme, parfaitement maître de la situation. Sero, lui, voyait toute la frustration qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir. Il avait raison : il était plus que temps de s'éclipser.

Ils finirent par forcer le passage, quand il devint clair que la journaliste ne les laisserait pas tranquille. Une fois la grille du lycée dépassée, ils se lancèrent dans une course folle à travers les rues de Tokyo, certains que jamais une petite femme chaussée de talons et un caméraman chargé de tout son matériel ne serait capables de les rattraper. On avait vu plus héroïque, mais tant pis, ils avaient besoin de répit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle au détour d'une ruelle, face à une échoppe qui servait des ramens. Un vieil homme rabougri, le propriétaire sans doute, leur jeta un regard circonspect tout en continuait de balayer devant sa boutique. Quelques personnes passèrent devant eux, tandis qu'il reprenait leur respiration, pliés en deux : un salaryman en costard sortant du travail, une jeune mère accompagnée de ses trois enfants, une bande de collégiens trop plongé dans la lecture du dernier magasine de manga pour prêter attention à eux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire dès que leurs poumons le leur permirent. Quelle histoire ! Sero revoyait l'expression effarée de la journaliste quand elle les avait vus partir à toute vitesse. Rarement une image l'avait autant amusé. Il continua de ricaner pendant que Kirishima téléphonait à leurs amis pour les prévenir.

— Oui, désolé, je pense qu'on va rentrer, on est crevés, expliquait-il à Tetsutetsu. On viendra une prochaine fois, t'inquiète, mon pote.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il se tourna vers Sero, toujours hilare.

— Ça va, toi ?

— Parfait. Ça faisait des semaines que je m'étais pas marré comme ça !

Il avait pensé rassurer Kirishima mais ne réussit qu'à renouveler son inquiétude. Son expression se fit grave et il poussa un profond soupir.

— Je… J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à cette fille sur le toit.

Il ne semblait ni dégoûté, ni en colère, contrairement à ce que Sero craignait.

— Tu aurais pu nous en parler, tu sais ? On est pas des monstres.

— Je sais. C'est juste que…

Il marqua une pause, faute de savoir comment finir sa phrase. Tout cela lui paraissait si futile désormais, toutes ces cachotteries, tous ces mensonges. Il repensa à Kaoru, perchée sur le bord du toit, prête à sauter. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Quand finissait-on par penser que la mort était la seule solution, qu'il valait mieux renoncer à une bataille perdue d'avance ?

Son cœur tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine. Il était en vie. Il se tenait là, au milieu d'une rue, tout autour de lui lui rappelait qu'il se trouvait dans un monde matériel, réel et qu'avec un peu de chance, il y resterait encore longtemps. Il sentait chaque aspérité du trottoir sous ses pieds, entendait chaque son, chaque voix, chaque coup de klaxon.

— Que… ?

— Je sais pas trop, ça me paraît absurde maintenant. J'avais peur qu'en le disant à quelqu'un, ça devienne réel. Vraiment réel, je veux dire.

Kirishima ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer. Sero ne sut pas si sa réponse le satisfaisait, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait à offrir. Pendant si longtemps, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait rejeter loin de lui cette réalité. Qu'il réussirait un jour à l'effacer pour devenir « comme tout le monde ». Après tout, si les autres y arrivaient, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il échoue. Il avait pris conscience du ridicule de la situation en discutant avec Kaoru. Personne n'irait demander à une personne sans Alter d'en développer un, de se forcer à créer de toutes pièces des pouvoirs qu'elle ne portait pas en elle. Il comprenait désormais qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Peu importe qu'il arrive ou non à faire « comme tout le monde » il ne s'agirait jamais que d'une farce, d'une chimère. Il ne ferait jamais que semblant. Et à quoi bon vivre sa vie à se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas ?

Il n'était pas prêt à le crier sur les toits non plus. Rien qu'à l'idée que Kirishima le sache, qu'il soit au courant sans aucune possibilité de lui faire oublier le plongeait dans un état de panique comme rarement il en avait connu. Il avait beau ne pas le juger, comment s'assurer qu'il ne laisserait rien échapper malgré lui ? Comment être certain que cela n'arriverait jamais aux oreilles de ceux qui ne devaient rien en savoir ?

— Tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ?

— Bien sûr que non.

Aussi mince que fut cette garantie, elle l'apaisa, au moins pour un moment. Il pouvait remercier le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte que Kirishima l'accompagne ce jour-là et pas Kaminari ou Mina. Jamais ces deux-là n'auraient pu tenir leur langue.

— On devrait y aller, dit Kirishima. On est assez loin, mais on sait jamais, ils ont pu nous suivre.

L'hypothèse était peu probable, mais c'était un risque que Sero n'était pas prêt à courir. L'un comme l'autre avaient eu leur dose d'attention pour la journée. Tandis qu'ils descendaient la rue pour rejoindre la station de métro, Sero se fit la réflexion qu'être un acolyte devait avoir ces avantages, finalement. Certes, personne ou presque ne vous connaissait, et rares étaient ceux qui reconnaissaient l'importance de votre travail, mais au moins, tout le battage médiatique revenait aux héros populaires. A bien y réfléchir, les subalternes devaient mener une vie bien plus héroïque que leur supérieur. Rien que l'idée de devoir tourner une pub de shampooing ou promouvoir telle ou telle grande chaîne de restaurant le faisait frissonner. Il n'avait pas choisi la filière héroïque pour ça.

— Attendez ! appela une voix au loin.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent net sur leur lancée et se jetèrent mutuellement un regard qui en disant long. Ils finirent par obtempérer, en grande partie parce qu'ils ne reconnurent pas le timbre criard de la journaliste de la chaine locale.

Quand ils se retournèrent, se tenait face à eux une jeune femme, elle aussi flanquée d'un caméraman essoufflé. Cependant, contrairement à sa collègue, elle semblait plus avenante et ne leur donna pas l'impression qu'elle pouvait les dévorer tout cru à n'importe quel moment. Elle était coiffée d'un mohawk vert pomme, qui aurait pu être intimidant s'il n'accompagnait pas un visage poupin, constellé de taches de rousseur. Sa ressemblance avec Midoriya était frappante et seule une drastique différence de taille les distinguait.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et Sero se demanda si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour décamper.

— Ne partez pas, haleta-t-elle comme si elle venait de lire ses pensées. J'aimerais juste vous poser quelques questions.

Une nouvelle fois, les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils avaient déjà été interrogés, et il y avait fort à parier que les questions seraient sensiblement les mêmes. Ils n'auraient qu'à répéter ce qu'ils avaient déjà dit et pourraient sortir de cette situation en un rien de temps.

— D'accord, on vous écoute.

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la jeune femme. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et adressa à l'homme derrière elle un signe de la main, qui devait signifier quelque chose de l'effet de « commence à filmer maintenant ». Sero ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là qu'aucun logo de chaîne n'ornait leur matériel. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure, mais la chose lui sembla étrange.

— Parfait ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous assommer de questions ennuyeuses comme les autres chaînes de télé, on en aura que pour cinq minutes.

Elle avait prononcé sa phrase d'une traite, sans prendre le temps de respirer, et avec un tel aplomb que Sero se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas apprise par cœur. Elle lui tendit le micro, et le fixa avec ses grands yeux bleus. Sero aurait pourtant juré qu'ils étaient noirs. Un effet de la lumière, sans doute.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à cette jeune fille pour qu'elle renonce à sauter du toit ?

La réponse préformatée – qui n'était pas fausse, juste adaptée à une interview – qu'il avait déjà donnée plus tôt mourut au fond de sa gorge, sans aucun moyen de la faire sortir. Il devait dire la vérité, il n'avait pas le choix. Peu importe qu'il essaie de la combattre, elle finirait par sortir au grand jour.

— Je lui ai dit que si elle sautait, elle laissait gagner les gens qui lui voulaient du mal. Et que même si elle aurait préféré avoir un Alter comme la plupart des autres lycéens, elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'elle était et qu'elle devait apprendre à s'accepter pour pouvoir vivre heureuse.

Il serra les dents, mal à l'aise. Les mots sortaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il n'était plus aux commandes, il ne contrôlait plus ses paroles, ni ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était dire la vérité, dans tous ses détails, sans rien omettre. Et tant pis si cela rompait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Kaoru. Tant pis si cela le compromettait. Il ne se sentirait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout avoué.

— C'est très beau tout ça ! s'exclama la journaliste, extatique. Est-ce que c'est grâce aux cours de Yuei que tu as trouvé les bons mots aussi facilement ?

— C'est vrai que nos cours nous apprennent beaucoup, surtout sur le sauvetage et comment garder la tête froide pour ne pas faire paniquer encore plus la victime. Mais si j'ai pu lui dire tout ça, c'est que je suis un peu dans la même situation qu'elle alors, je crois que c'était un peu ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre aussi.

Un sourire, presque imperceptible, se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Une lueur prédatrice illuminait son regard, que Sero avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir mais dont il ne pouvait paradoxalement pas se détacher. Il aurait voulu s'échapper, prendre ses jambes à son cou et emmener Kirishima avec lui mais ses pieds restaient cloués au sol. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait terminer son récit, répondre à toutes les questions.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : « Je suis dans la même situation qu'elle » ? Est-ce que tu es maltraité, toi aussi ?

— Non, répondit-il immédiatement. Mais j'aime les garçons, alors je sais ce que ça fait de sentir différent, seul au monde, d'avoir l'impression d'être un monstre et que personne ne pourra jamais être capable de me comprendre. C'est une situation que je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi. Mais au moins, ça m'a aidé à sauver une vie, alors c'est peut-être pas si mal.

Tandis que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire, Sero sentait une main glacée courir le long de sa joue. La douleur dans sa cicatrice remonta à la surface et il eut l'impression de revenir à ce soir-là, allongé sur le parquet du salon, dans une flaque de son propre sang. Voilà, c'était dit, et tout le monde allait bientôt le savoir. Ils auraient bien fini par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, mais il aurait préféré le faire selon ses propres termes. Cependant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait de faire ? Parler sans contrainte, de son plein gré ? Personne ne lui avait pointé une arme sur la tempe pour le forcer à parler, il avait agi en son âme et conscience. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait quand il observa la journaliste échanger un mot ou deux avec son collègue, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers eux.

— Merci, c'était nickel, et vraiment super sympa de votre part d'avoir joué le jeu ! Allez, je vous laisse, vous avez l'air épuisés, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

Sero les regarda s'éloigner sans réagir. Plus ils s'éloignaient et plus il se rendait compte de la connerie monumentale qu'il venait de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de révéler tout ça ? Et à une journaliste, en plus ! Non, ils ne pouvaient pas diffuser ça, ils ne devaient pas !

Encore une fois, il aurait voulu se mettre à courir, se lancer à leur poursuite, leur arracher cette foutue caméra et la détruire. Ces images ne devaient pas sortir. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne fallait pas que tout le monde l'apprenne, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Perdu dans la brume qui encombrait son cerveau, il vit Kirishima revenir vers lui, le souffle court. Préoccupé comme il l'était, il ne l'avait même pas vu partir à la poursuite des deux journalistes.

— Je les ai perdus, je suis vraiment désolé. Ils ont tourné dans une impasse et quand je suis arrivé, ils avaient disparu. Je crois que le mec avait un Alter de téléportation, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

— Merde ! J'aurais dû comprendre plus vite ce qui se passait. C'est ma faute, je suis vraiment _vraiment_ désolé.

— C'est pas toi, c'est eux qui nous ont eu, c'est de leur faute. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas d'équipe, rien… Même pas de logos sur leur caméra. Si ça se trouve, c'était deux indépendants et on va juste retrouver la vidéo sur YouTube avec deux-trois vues et personne n'y fera attention.

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même, mais cela sembla suffisant pour rasséréner son ami. Ce n'était pas sa faute, loin de là. Ils rentrèrent en silence, dans un métro bondé et trainèrent des pieds jusqu'au dortoir.

Une demi-douzaine de leurs camarades de classe étaient installés devant la télé, qui diffusait le journal local. Dès que Sero mit un pied dans le salon, il fut accueilli par Mina et Kaminari, qui le couvrirent d'éloges.

— C'est vraiment trop cool ! Pour une fois que Yuei est aux infos pour une bonne chose ! Et puis ce sauvetage, quelle classe !

En guise d'illustrations, Mina sortit son portable et lui montra le court reportage monté à la va-vite. La première journaliste qu'ils avaient rencontrée expliquait la situation face caméra, avant de laisser la place à une vidéo prise par un téléphone portable au moment des événements. A en juger par le point de vue, il devait s'agir de l'une des filles du club de tennis qui avaient attiré son attention. Ensuite, venait leur interview, où l'embarras se faisait sentir, mais rien de catastrophique comparé à ce qui s'était passé après.

— T'es une célébrité maintenant ! s'exclama Mina une fois la vidéo terminée. Il faut que tu me signes un autographe, que je puisse le revendre quand il aura pris de la valeur !

— T'emballe pas trop, c'est juste Tokyo24, c'est pas comme si j'étais passé sur NHK non plus…

Au fil de la soirée, la tension fit peu à peu place au soulagement. Au réfectoire, à l'heure du dîner, quelques regards curieux se tournèrent vers lui, et une poignée de première année vinrent le féliciter de son exploit, mais jamais aucune mention ne fut faite de cette fameuse seconde interview. Il peinait à le croire, mais peut-être avait-il eu raison et ces deux journalistes n'étaient peut-être bien que de piètres amateurs dont personne n'entendrait jamais parler.

A la nuit tombée, il monta se coucher, bien plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos, et voulait profiter de sa tranquillité d'esprit pour s'endormir rapidement. Il ne savait pas quelle crasse le destin était en train de concocter pour lui pourrir la vie et préférait se reposer avant de le savoir.

Ce fut l'une des nuits les plus paisibles depuis bien longtemps. Aucun rêve ne vint le troubler et, quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait prêt à affronter à lui tout seul l'intégralité de la Ligue des Super-Villains.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il consulte son portable.

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, Kirishima lui avait envoyé un message. Il ne contenait qu'un lien, vers une page Facebook qu'il connaissait bien : AlterBuzz. Cette page, comme il en fleurissait des milliers sur les réseaux sociaux, était un agrégat hétéroclite d'informations, de potins de stars, de recettes de cuisine 100% pur gras et de vidéos de chatons trop mignons. Tandis que la page chargeait, Sero pria pour voir apparaître l'adorable bouille d'un quelconque bébé animal, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il en doutait.

Ce qu'il vit ne le surprit pas, mais le glaça jusqu'au fond de son âme. La vidéo démarra sans même qu'il ait à cliquer dessus. Sur un fond de musique entrainante, un petit texte au couleurs criardes défila pour expliquer qui était Hanta Sero, lycéen en filière héroïque à Yuei, que l'on connaissait aussi sous le pseudonyme de Cellophane. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi alarmante, le très cliché « Il nous a révélé quelque chose sur lui que vous ne pourrez jamais deviner » l'aurait fait mourir de rire.

Sans surprise, le reste de la vidéo était constitué de son interview, découpée de façon à éviter tous les blancs et les hésitations – qui était de toute manière peu nombreuses – mais qui restituait avec fidélité chacune de ses réponses.

Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder jusqu'au bout, il savait très bien ce qu'elle contenait. Quelle catastrophe… Quelle putain de catastrophe ! De justesse, il se retint de jeter son téléphone contre le mur. A la place, il attira son oreiller à son visage et poussa un grand cri de frustration. Quelle bande connards ! Mais quelle bande de connards ! Et dire qu'il avait pensé que jamais personne ne verrait cette vidéo. La page était populaire chez les jeunes comme chez les adultes alors quoi… mille personnes l'avaient vu ? Cinq mille ?

Avec une lenteur extrême, comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait faire exploser sa chambre, il releva la tête et, les yeux plissés, consulta le nombre de vues.

Il venait de passer à huit cent mille.


	9. 9 - 悪口

« Eh ben, c'est de mieux en mieux, Yuei »

« Et sinon, les héros pédophiles ou zoophiles, c'est pour bientôt ? Parce qu'au train où vont les choses… »

« Du coup, vous croyez qu'il fait l'homme ou la femme ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de crétins sans cervelle. Cellophane, si tu passes par ici, sache que tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça, et en tout cas, tu restes mon apprenti héros préféré et celui de plein de gens. Plein de courage à toi 3 »

Sero soupira. C'était le premier commentaire positif qu'il voyait depuis dix minutes. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. Les mots glissaient à la surface de ses yeux sans jamais aller plus loin. Il avait arrêté de compter au trente-troisième : « Il fait honte à sa famille » et à la quarante-sixième menace de mort. Pourtant, chaque nouvelle ligne qu'il lisait était un nouveau poignard qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur.

« si mon fils m'annonce un jour qu'il est pd je jure je le brûle »

« Faut qu'il se fasse soigner, je veux pas me faire sauver par ça, moi »

« Mais grave, t'imagines le malaise, genre il en profite pour te tripoter et tout ＼(º □ º l|l)/ »

Le message suivant consistait en une longue tirade sur la raison pour laquelle l'homosexualité serait un fléau apporté sur le Japon par l'hégémonie américaine, qui voulait réduire tous nos enfants en esclavage moral et ainsi les rendre malléable à souhait et en faire des victimes du capitalisme dirigé en secret par les Illuminati. Sero laissa échapper un ricanement amer. Au moins, celui-là avait le mérite d'être hilarant.

« Moi, je suis pas homophobe, mais bon, je suis quand même pas à l'aise avec ça »

Et de trente-sept. Cela en devenait presque lassant. Il poursuivit tout de même sa lecture. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, que cela ne servirait qu'à lui faire plus mal, toujours plus mal, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. La perspective de ne pas savoir ce que les gens pensaient de lui était bien plus terrible que la douleur de lire encore et encore les mêmes insultes et les mêmes phrases toutes faites qui disaient sous formes différentes la même chose : « Tu ne devrais pas exister ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait qu'il est gay ? Il a quoi… quinze ans ? On peut pas savoir à cet âge-là »

« C'est à se demander comment il a été élevé »

« Oh, c'est bon, arrêtez d'en faire tout un plat, c'est de son âge. L'adolescence, c'est confus, c'est tout. Je parie que d'ici un mois même pas, il va se trouver une petite copine et il va se trouver bien con. Vous avez jamais fait ou cru des trucs débiles quand vous étiez ados vous ? lol »

« Putain, j'aurais jamais cru, il ressemble pas du tout à un gay »

« Et ça ressemble à quoi un gay, pour toi, espèce d'attardé mental ? »

« Bah, à un mec qui fait fille, quoi. Du genre à avoir un sac à main et à faire des manières et tout. Enfin, je sais qu'ils sont pas tous comme ça mais faut avouer que souvent ça se voit… »

« lui je le croise dans la rue il finit comme okumura »

Ce dernier message lui glaça le sang. De toutes les insultes, toutes les invitations à se suicider pour le bien de la société et toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu lire depuis le matin, celui-là était le pire. Il détourna les yeux de son portable un instant, la gorge nouée, l'estomac lourd. Il crut qu'il allait vomir son maigre petit-déjeuner, mais finalement, resta figé, le regard dans le vide et la nausée au cœur. Son souffle restait quelque part coincé entre son nez et ses poumons, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Tadashi Okumura… Comment oublier ce nom ? Il ne l'avait lu qu'une seule fois, au cours de la semaine précédente, mais savait déjà qu'il ne serait plus capable de l'effacer de sa mémoire. Tadashi Okumura, quinze ans, était un lycéen comme les autres. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de natation, avait des résultats corrects sans être excellents, était aimé de tout le monde sans vraiment être populaire. Sa seule particularité résidait dans la seconde paire d'yeux qu'il possédait, et qui lui avait valu le surnom affectueux de « Quat'zyeux » de la part de ses amis.

Au mois de février, il avait franchi le pas et offert un chocolat en forme de cœur à un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis l'école primaire. Ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et leurs rapports s'en étaient un peu refroidis, mais une fois le frisson du scandale épuisé, plus personne n'en avait reparlé et la vie avait repris son cours normal. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir.

L'entraînement avait duré plus longtemps que d'habitude. La saison des compétitions approchait, et il fallait mettre les bouchées doubles. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber quand Tadashi sortit de l'enceinte du lycée. La plupart du temps, il prenait le métro. Mais cette fois, il choisit de partir à pied et de faire un crochet par la librairie du quartier pour acheter le dernier tome de son manga préféré. Le volume en main, il remonta la multitude de ruelles sinueuses qui devaient le ramener chez lui. Sa mère, informé qu'il rentrait par ce chemin, lui demanda par message de passer par l'épicerie et d'acheter une bouteille de sauce soja. Il répondit « Ok » et ce fut la toute dernière fois qu'il parlait à sa mère.

Ils étaient sept, peut-être huit, les témoignages divergeaient. Ils portaient tous un masque et l'uniforme noir d'un lycée encore non identifié, peut-être N. ou bien K. Ils ne lui laissèrent aucune chance. Quand la police arriva, ils ne purent l'identifier que grâce au passeport qu'il gardait dans son sac de cours.

Sero resta longtemps les yeux dans le vague, à se souvenir de chaque minuscule détail de l'article qu'il avait lu. Il avait beau se dire qu'il pourrait se défendre, lui, qu'avec son entraînement de combat, il pourrait avoir le dessus, il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne. En désespoir de cause, mais surtout pour garder autre chose en tête que ce dernier commentaire, il poursuivit sa lecture. Rien de ce qu'il put voir n'arrivait à rivaliser, et bientôt, tout cela lui parut bien dérisoire.

— Allez, hop, confisqué.

Sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Sero vit son portable disparaître de devant ses yeux. Aizawa n'était pourtant pas encore revenu, il l'aurait entendu entrer… Quand il leva la tête, il aperçut Kirishima, le téléphone en main et un air excédé au visage.

— Tu te fais du mal à lire ces conneries.

Il n'avait pas tort, et Sero n'essayerait pas de le contredire là-dessus. Cela dit, c'était toujours plus facile d'affronter la haine des inconnus que de lever le nez et de se confronter aux regards curieux de ses amis. Personne n'avait encore abordé le sujet avec lui, mais il pouvait entendre les chuchotements sur son passage et voir les regards qui fuyaient dès qu'ils se sentaient repérés. Pas une fois depuis qu'il était descendu dans le grand salon pour le petit-déjeuner, il n'avait posé les yeux sur Shouji. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il se rappelait la façon dont il s'était jeté dans ses bras. Que devait-il en penser maintenant ? Certainement pas du bien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que les cours de la matinée reprenaient déjà. Les trinômes du second degré et l'histoire des États-Unis parvinrent à lui changer les idées et il passa deux heures sans trop penser au crâne trop broyé pour une veillée à cercueil ouvert de Tadashi Okumura.

L'heure du déjeuner, qu'il vivait d'habitude comme une délivrance, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi cauchemardesque. Là, ce n'étaient plus les regards d'une vingtaine d'élèves qu'il aurait à affronter, mais ceux de la totalité du lycée. Encore une fois, il entendit sur son passage les murmures et les rires à peine étouffés. Lui étaient-ils tous destinés ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que chaque gloussement, chaque éclat de rire, chaque regard un tant soit peu tourné dans sa direction le mettait mal à l'aise.

Tandis qu'il s'emparait d'un plateau, il s'efforça de se calmer. L'agitation ne mènerait à rien, il fallait faire bonne figure. S'il se comportait comme si tout allait bien, les rumeurs s'estomperaient et cesseraient en peu de temps. Il ne fallait pas leur donner du grain à moudre.

Il se concentra sur l'essentiel : prendre de quoi manger et retourner s'asseoir en compagnie de ses amis. Cela, il savait le faire, aucune chance que cela tourne mal. Enfin, presque. Il mit un moment à les remarquer, mais finit par lever les yeux et rencontrer ceux des deux élèves qui le précédaient. Il lui semblait les avoir déjà vus dans les rangs de la filière générale mais, avec leur physique des plus ordinaires, ils pouvaient venir de n'importe quelle classe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, pédale ? cracha le plus grand des deux.

Sero s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge au dernier moment. S'il s'engageait sur ce terrain, il ne manquerait pas de provoquer une bagarre et la classe A avait déjà mauvaise réputation sans qu'il vienne en rajouter. Il se rappela les dizaines et les dizaines de commentaires critiquant Yuei et ses méthodes ; il ne voulait surtout pas être celui qui aggraverait la situation, pas maintenant que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

Il inspira à fond, haussa les épaules et s'efforça de se rappeler ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours appris : dans un conflit, le gagnant est toujours celui qui calme le jeu. Toujours.

— Oh, je t'ai parlé !

Le lycéen s'était avancé vers lui, et avait accompagné sa phrase d'un coup à l'épaule, faible certes, mais suffisant pour repousser Sero de quelques pas. Celui-ci serra le poing, la boule au ventre. Tout le monde avait vu ce qui venait de se passer et l'espace d'un instant, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur eux, avant de retourner à leurs assiettes, comme si de rien n'était.

— Foutez-moi la paix.

Si seulement ils l'avaient écouté… Ils avaient eu leur quart d'heure de gloire, pourtant, non ? Sero avait espéré que ces quelques mots auraient suffi à les faire passer à autre chose, mais cela ne servit qu'à produire l'effet inverse. Le plus petit s'avança vers lui, une main griffue tendue vers son visage.

— Comment tu parles, toi ? Va falloir t'excuser, peut-être.

Cet Alter est ridicule, songea Sero en avisant les ongles acérés de l'adolescent en face de lui. Certes, il pouvait représenter un danger en possession d'un combattant aguerri comme Ojiro, mais chez un élève lambda de la filière générale, la menace était risible. Même Mineta aurait pu s'en débarrasser en une poignée de seconde. Du moins, s'il décidait de riposter.

Sero s'apprêtait une fois de plus à tenter de les calmer, et de reprendre le cours normal de sa journée. Ces deux-là n'étaient que deux petits crétins en quête de frissons, et il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de les leur donner. Même avec sa maigre force, il aurait pu attraper le poignet de son agresseur et le bloquer dans une clé de bras. C'était l'un des premiers mouvements qu'on leur avait appris en cours d'auto-défense, et celui qu'il maitrisait le mieux. En appliquant un tout petit peu de force au mouvement, il lui disloquerait l'épaule sans trop de difficulté. Mais non, il ne le ferait pas. Il ravalerait sa fierté et penserait à la classe avant tout. Il leur avait déjà causé assez de tort comme ça.

— Un problème ?

Sero se retourna tandis que les autres lycéens levaient la tête pour faire face à celui qui venait de les interpeler. Il avait reconnu sa voix mais ne pouvait y croire tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux.

Shouji se tenait debout près de lui, une paire de bras croisée sur le torse. Une veine de tension pulsait sur son avant-bras et sous son masque, sa mâchoire se crispait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

— Ça te regarde pas ! lança le petit sans se démonter.

Sero lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il devait faire à peine un mètre soixante et paraissait encore moins musclé qu'Aoyama. Griffes ou pas griffes, s'ils devaient se battre, il n'avait aucune chance.

— Moi, je crois que ça me regarde.

Sero déglutit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Shouji n'était pas du genre à s'énerver, bien au contraire. Il gardait en toute circonstance une humeur égale et un sang-froid qui lui avaient sauvé la vie face à l'Alliance. Il semblait prêt à bondir et Sero ne doutait plus qu'une seule parole de travers pourrait avoir de graves conséquences.

— Pourquoi, t'es pédé toi aussi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était le plus grand qui avait pris la parole et Sero dut se retenir de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Non, du calme, se dit-il en inspirant un bon coup. La classe, pense à la classe.

Shouji ne semblait pas dans de meilleures dispositions. Les poings serrés, il prit lui aussi plusieurs longues respirations, et Sero comprit que, comme lui, il tentait de se maîtriser.

— Disparaissez. Allez-vous-en.

L'ordre était simple mais implacable. Il sonnait comme un avertissement.

— Sinon quoi ? chantonna le petit sur un air de défi.

Shouji fit un pas, et Sero pensa que l'inévitable venait de se produire. Il ne pourrait rien faire. Il n'arrêterait pas Shouji s'il avait décidé de s'en prendre aux deux autres, il n'en avait pas la force. Dans leur classe, seul Satô – et encore, une fois dopé au sucre – pouvait se mesurer à lui.

Mais il ne les frappa pas, il ne fit même pas semblant de lever la main sur eux. A la place, il attrapa la pomme posée sur l'un de leurs plateaux et la leur présenta, avant de la presser au creux de sa main. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que le gros fruit vert et rouge éclate sous l'impressionnante force de pression. Il ouvrit lentement les doigts et laissa retomber un trognon presque entièrement débarrassé de sa chair.

— Est-ce que c'est assez explicite pour vous ?

Les deux autres, qui avait tourné au livide, hochèrent la tête et disparurent sans demander leur reste. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Shouji retrouva son calme habituel.

— Ça va ?

— Oui… oui, super…

Sero aurait voulu le remercier mais avant qu'il parvienne à aligner deux mots cohérents, Shouji était déjà retourné s'asseoir.


	10. 10 - 愛してる

Le soleil entamait sa longue descente sur l'horizon. Il s'étalait comme un jaune d'œuf sur la ligne que formaient les buildings au loin et baignait toute la ville d'une lumière orange. Il faisait encore chaud pour la saison, aux alentours de vingt-cinq degrés, mais la brise qui balayait le toit lui arrachait des frissons.

Il hésita à redescendre pour prendre sa veste. Avec un peu de chance, il ne croiserait personne sur le chemin de son étage. Il tergiversa longtemps, finit par renoncer. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de rester dans ce havre de paix où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il se demanda même s'ils se rendraient compte de son absence. Pas qu'il passait facilement inaperçu, avec son mètre quatre-vingt-sept et ses six bras, mais avec les années, il avait appris à se faire discret, quasi oubliable. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Tokoyami.

Adossé contre un gros bloc de ciment, il contemplait le paysage et repensait à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il était intervenu sans réfléchir, sans penser à l'embarras qu'il pourrait causer à Sero. Plus que tout, il s'en voulait d'être parti sans rien dire, d'avoir fui pour éviter une situation gênante. Il avait été lâche. Un moment, il s'était cru prudent, mais la vérité était là c'était de la lâcheté, de la couardise sous sa pire forme. Il aurait pu supporter de voir ce dégoût peint sur n'importe quel autre visage que le sien. Mais quand Sero l'avait fixé, un seul tout petit instant, avant de détourner le regard, il avait compris.

Jamais il n'aurait dû le voir sans son masque, jamais. Il s'était montré imprudent, et avait pensé qu'il serait seul à une heure pareille. Résultat des courses, Sero l'évitait comme la peste. Pouvait-il le blâmer ? Pas vraiment. Il ne faisait que réagir comme tous les autres, à qui il n'en voulait pas non plus.

La lueur d'espoir qui était née en lui quand il avait vu la fameuse vidéo était morte à peine une seconde plus tard. « J'aime les garçons », avait-il dit, et le cœur de Shouji s'était emballé. S'il avait pu croire ça… La raison avait bien vite anéanti ces quelques secondes d'illusion. Aucune chance, non, aucune chance qu'il s'intéresse un jour à lui. Si quelqu'un lui plaisait dans la classe, ce serait sans doute Kirishima. Ou bien Todoroki ou peut-être un garçon plus ordinaire, comme Ojiro. Mais pas lui. Il fallait être fou pour ne serait-ce que l'envisager.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées revinrent au soir où Sero s'était jeté dans ses bras. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce geste, sinon par du désespoir. Il avait dû user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se plonger au creux de son cou et le couvrir de baisers, ne pas passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, dont l'odeur le rendait fou. Fou, c'était bien le mot. Il n'avait jamais rien désiré sur cette Terre, jamais rien demandé que le strict nécessaire. Et voilà qu'à peine quelques mois après être arrivé au lycée, il se prenait tous les jours à vouloir vouloir qu'il lui adresse un sourire, même par pure politesse, vouloir l'entendre rire aux blagues idiotes de ses amis ou raconter autour d'un petit-déjeuner le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait la nuit passée, vouloir apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, dans l'échancrure de son costume, les constellations que formaient les grains de beauté sur ses épaules. Si ce n'était pas de la folie, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Etait-ce le tambourinement qu'il avait entendu dans sa poitrine qui avait décidé Sero à s'arracher à son étreinte ? Ou bien s'était-il simplement rappelé qui il était, et ce à quoi il ressemblait sous son masque ? Il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Derrière lui, la lourde porte qui donnait accès au toit grinça sur ses gonds. _Etrange_ , pensa-t-il. Personne ne vient jamais ici. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il aimait tant s'y réfugier quand il avait besoin de réfléchir. Le silence revint pendant une poignée de secondes, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

— Shouji.

Il tourna la tête. Sero se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, droit comme un piquet. Ses cheveux flottaient doucement au vent et la lumière du soleil couchant les teintait de reflets écarlates. Shouji ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage et en particulier le pourtour de son œil. L'hématome avait presque disparu désormais, et seule subsistait une ligne rouge parsemée de taches noirâtres à l'endroit où il avait reçu ses points de suture.

— Tokoyami m'a dit que tu serais sans doute ici.

Il crut que Sero allait poursuivre, mais il se tut. Son regard, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de garder braqué sur le géant, finissait immanquablement par dévier. Sans doute n'avait-il aucune envie de le regarder, sachant à quoi il ressemblait, mais s'y forçait pour ne pas le vexer.

— Je voulais te dire merci pour ce midi, continua-t-il après une longue inspiration.

— Ce n'est rien. Ils n'avaient pas à faire une chose pareille.

Shouji se retint d'ajouter qu'il avait été tenté de rappeler à l'ordre chacun des sombres cons qui s'étaient permis de l'insulter sous cette foutue vidéo. Mieux ne valait pas rendre ses sentiments encore plus évidents qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

— Non, merci… vraiment. Je sais que tu ne me portes pas beaucoup dans ton cœur, alors c'était très noble de ta part de venir m'aider quand même.

Il acquiesça et s'apprêtait à répondre une nouvelle fois que tout cela n'était qu'on ne peut plus normal et qu'il n'avait pas vu cette assistance comme une obligation mais comme un… pardon ? Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu ?

— Je ne te porte pas… que… quoi ? fut tout ce qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

— Pas la peine de faire semblant, t'inquiète pas, répondit Sero avec un rire nerveux. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Aoyama l'autre jour.

Shouji poussa un long soupir et se laissa glisser le long du bloc de béton pour s'asseoir sur le sol, encore tiède d'avoir été toute la journée chauffé par le soleil. Il invita Sero à en faire de même, et celui-ci obtempéra, gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité entre eux.

— Dis-moi ce que tu as entendu, précisément.

Sero lui raconta la scène dans les moindres détails. Comment il était retourné vers la classe pour récupérer sa veste, comment il avait surpris leur conversation et décidé d'écouter. A mesure que son récit progressait, Shouji comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi il avait eu l'air si distant ces derniers temps.

— Et du coup, quand tu as dit que tu détestais cette fille qui me ressemblait tellement, je me suis dit de façon assez logique que tu devais me détester moi aussi.

— C'est vrai, tu sais ?

Il vit le visage de Sero blanchir en l'espace d'une seconde, et comprit que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de présenter les choses.

— Pour Tomoyo, je veux dire. Je la haïssais. Elle passait son temps à vouloir se rapprocher de moi, à discuter, à partager son repas avec moi. J'avais douze ans, j'étais… différent de ce que je suis maintenant. Tout ce que j'arrivais à me dire, c'est qu'elle essayait de devenir mon amie pour mieux me faire une crasse après. Ça aurait pas été la première fois.

Il passa les doigts le long de sa mâchoire, tira un peu sur le tissu de son masque.

— Je me suis rendu compte que bien après qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'être mon amie. Elle était gentille, toujours souriante, elle prenait toujours la vie du bon côté. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Aoyama que vous vous ressembliez.

Il en avait sans doute déjà trop dit, mais chaque mot prononcé était un poids en moins sur sa conscience. Enfin, il l'avait dit à quelqu'un.

— Mais alors, pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça, si tu me détestes pas ?

Shouji s'arracha à sa contemplation du carré de sol autour de ses pieds et se tourna vers Sero, qui s'était tant rapproché de lui en l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il aurait pu le toucher sans problème.

Il ne savait que répondre à cette question. Il ne voulait pas risquer de l'effrayer, ou de le dégoûter. Mais après tout, il l'avait déjà vu et tout était fichu, alors à quoi bon ?

— Tu as vu mon visage. Tu sais à quoi je ressemble. Je veux pas t'imposer ça, je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de prétendre que tu ne trouves pas repoussant.

— De quoi tu parles ? J'ai jamais vu ton visage, moi.

— Bien sûr que si. L'autre fois, aux bains. Tu es entré alors que j'avais enlevé mon masque.

— Oh, ça…

Sero s'interrompit et ne prononça plus un mot pendant que son visage prenait une teinte écarlate de plus en plus soutenue.

— Non, je… j'ai pas fait spécialement attention à ton visage…

Shouji n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de la vérité, ou s'il mentait pour le rassurer. Il remarqua la main de Sero, posée sur le sol entre eux deux et eut envie d'y poser la sienne. Il se retint au dernier moment.

— Mais ça n'aurait rien changé, de toute façon, poursuivit-il, plus assuré cette fois. Je ne te trouverai jamais repoussant.

L'intention était louable, mais comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Peut-être le pensait-il vraiment. Sans doute le pensait-il vraiment. Parce qu'il ne savait pas. Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sans artifices. Si Shouji enlevait son masque, il réagirait comme tous les autres. Il prétendrait que non, ce n'était pas si horrible qu'il le disait, mais il aurait dans les yeux cette lueur de dégoût et de crainte qu'ils avaient tous.

Savoir que Sero ignorait tout de sa véritable apparence aurait dû le soulager. Du moins, c'est ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pourtant, cela ne servit qu'à faire gonfler l'angoisse qui lui serrait les entrailles. S'il n'avait pas peur de lui parce qu'il était un monstre, alors pourquoi ?

Il aurait su un jour ou l'autre, de toute manière, se força-t-il à penser tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts sous le tissu élastique qui couvrait son visage. Le plus tôt était le mieux et attendre ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Au moins, il ne perdrait plus son temps à espérer une relation qui ne viendrait jamais.

— Tu en es sûr ?

Il avait cru que sa voix tremblerait, mais elle était aussi calme et posée que d'habitude. Au fond, il n'avait pas peur, puisqu'il savait déjà comment tout allait se passer.

L'air frais qui passa sur son nez et sa bouche le fit frissonner. Il retirait rarement son masque, même lorsqu'il était seul et encore moins quand il se trouvait à l'extérieur, où n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Même mis à nu, il ne se serait pas senti si vulnérable. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que tombe la sentence.

Pendant un long moment, Sero ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer, comme s'il tentait d'imprimer dans sa mémoire le moindre relief de son visage. Puis il leva la main et la leva jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses joues. Bien qu'il ne le touchait pas, Shouji pouvait sentir ses doigts tout près de ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit un œil.

— Je peux ?

Il hocha la tête.

Ne pas bouger tandis que Sero traçait avec délicatesse les contours de sa bouche fut un défi plus difficile à relever que prévu. Il partit du menton et remonta tranquillement le long de sa joue, dessinant de la pulpe de son index cette fente grotesque qui reliait ses deux oreilles, cette aberration qui lui avait si souvent valu le nom de « monstre ». Il ne semblait pas effrayé, mais plutôt fasciné.

— Je ne te fais pas peur ?

— Bien sûr que si, tu me terrifies, répondit Sero avec un rire nerveux. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses.

Une nouvelle fois, il crut que Sero allait poursuivre, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il l'entoura de ses trois bras droits et doucement, pour lui donner le temps de reculer s'il le voulait, l'attira vers lui. Il ne se demanda plus s'il avait bien interprété ses mots quand Sero se laissa faire et se blottit contre lui. Il sentait tambourinement régulier pulser dans tout son corps sans savoir duquel de leurs deux cœurs il s'agissait.

Combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi mais le soleil eut le temps de se dissimuler derrière les tours et les oiseaux de cesser leur chant pour laisser place aux stridulations des premières cigales de la saison. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, aucun signe. Sero gardait les yeux clos, immobile et Shouji se demanda s'il dormait. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Il avait plus que besoin de repos. D'un doigt, il replaça une mèche noire derrière son oreille et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Il commençait à penser qu'ils passeraient la nuit ainsi installés, quand la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle frappa contre le rebord du cube de béton et ils se redressèrent tous les deux pour voir apparaître un Kirishima paniqué.

— Sero !

Ce ne fut que quand il se tourna enfin vers eux qu'il commença à se calmer. Shouji profita que Sero se levait pour remettre son masque et pria pour que Kirishima n'ait pas eu le temps de le voir.

— T'es cinglé de disparaître comme ça ! s'exclama ce dernier en saisissant Sero par les épaules. Tokoyami m'a dit que tu étais monté sur le toit, j'ai flippé, moi !

Sero tentait tant bien que mal de s'excuser mais n'eut pas le loisir de placer un mot.

— Allez, viens, Aizawa te cherche partout.

Il le traîna vers l'escalier sans lui laisser le temps de protester et bientôt, ils disparurent tous les deux dans le bâtiment.


	11. 11 - 幸福

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Aizawa, Sero se remémorait la scène encore et encore. Shouji ne le détestait pas, au contraire, même. C'était la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait depuis longtemps.

Il réprima un frisson en se rappelant son visage. Il aurait sans doute dû avoir peur de cette bouche fendue d'une oreille à l'autre, qui donnait à Shouji l'apparence d'une créature surnaturelle il aurait dû en être dégoûté ou tout du moins surpris. Il n'en était rien. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à penser, c'était à quel point il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Peut-être que si Kirishima n'avait pas surgi à ce moment-là, il aurait fini par sauter le pas. Rien que le fait d'envisager cette possibilité lui mettait le rouge aux joues.

— Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, toi… fit remarquer Kirishima tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc.

Sero hocha la tête. Il se doutait que son ami avait deviné ses sentiments pour Shouji, mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le mentionner. Tout cela était encore frais, et même s'il flottait sur un petit nuage, il avait encore besoin de temps pour intégrer la situation.

Aizawa les attendait devant le dortoir réservé au professeur. Sero ne se demanda qu'à cet instant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter d'être convoqué à une heure pareille. Pourtant, rien sur le visage d'Eraserhead n'indiquait qu'il puisse être en colère ou même contrarié – enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Le savon du siècle pourrait encore être évité.

— Suis-moi, quelqu'un veut te voir.

La nouvelle soulagea Sero, pour quelques instants au moins. Il avait craint que cette fichue vidéo ne lui attire des ennuis à l'école, comme s'il en était responsable. Il emboîta le pas à Aizawa, qui le guida au travers d'un dédale de couloirs. Si le bâtiment ressemblait de l'extérieur à leur propre dortoir, il n'en était rien à l'intérieur. Les grandes salles spacieuses étaient remplacées par des rangées de bureaux, et il leur fallut atteindre le deuxième étage pour se retrouver dans une pièce qui ressemblait à peu près à un salon.

— Retrouve-moi dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez terminé, ordonna Aizawa tandis qu'il le guidait vers un canapé. J'aurai à te parler.

Sero déglutit et acquiesça, tentant de se montrer le plus détendu possible. Il prit place sur le sofa et attendit seul pendant un moment. Aizawa partit dès qu'il le put, sans demander son reste, et Sero passa le temps du mieux qu'il pouvait.

— Désolée, j'ai dû prendre un appel urgent, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux formes généreuses et aux longs cheveux bordeaux. Son expression sereine la rendait reconnaissable entre mille. Old Spirit. Elle était encore plus impressionnante en vrai qu'à l'écran, et Sero eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire au plus profond dans son âme comme on feuillette un magazine dans une salle d'attente.

Il s'empressa de se lever et la salua d'une courbette. Elle fit de même et passa une main caressante entre ses omoplates quand elle passa près de lui. Sero sentit un frisson le long de son dos elle venait d'utiliser sa psychométrie pour l'analyser.

— Simple précaution, expliqua-t-elle quand elle comprit qu'il s'en était rendu compte. On ne sait jamais qui peut se cacher derrière une apparence ordinaire.

— Je comprends.

Elle s'assit face à lui et le dévisagea pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Est-ce qu'elle cherchait ses mots ou bien à le déstabiliser, il n'aurait pas su le dire.

— Comment vas-tu ?

La question le désarçonna. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à quelque chose d'aussi… ordinaire. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas que répondre. D'un côté, il était aux anges et de l'autre, le souvenir de tous ces messages laissés à son encontre faisait flotter une nappe de nuages noirs au-dessus de sa tête.

— Ça va, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Il ne comprit qu'ensuite, quand il vit l'épuisement se peindre sur son visage, que mentir à une femme comme Old Spirit ne servait à rien. Elle avait deviné tous ses états d'âme au moment où elle l'avait touché.

— Ne prétends pas que recevoir des menaces de mort ne t'affecte pas. Ça leur donne l'impression qu'ils ne font rien de mal.

Il baissa les yeux et murmura un discret « Désolé ». C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il préférait cent fois les ignorer. Prétendre que rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait lui semblait bien plus simple que de s'attaquer à un ennemi bien plus fort que lui. Qui était-il pour se prétendre à la mesure de toute la société japonaise ?

— Mais ne parlons pas de ça, j'ai plus important à te demander.

Au milieu de sa phrase, le portable de Sero vibra dans sa poche. Sans doute ses parents, qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'appeler depuis des heures. Il ne leur avait pas parlé depuis le fameux incident et ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt. Peut-être envisagerait-il de rouvrir le dialogue pendant les vacances, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

— Depuis quelque temps, poursuivit Old Spirit après une courte pause, Blitzfire et moi pensons à monter notre propre bureau. C'est une entreprise risquée, mais c'est aussi le bon moyen de montrer aux gens que nous n'avons pas abandonné, et que malgré les difficultés que nous traversons en ce moment, nous restons des héroïnes avant tout. Tout est en règle, il nous manque simplement un ou deux acolytes.

Elle laissa encore passer un moment de silence, le temps que Sero comprenne où elle voulait en venir.

— Alors quoi de mieux que de donner leur chance à des héros qui, comme nous, ont de grandes chances de se faire claquer la porte au nez s'ils se présentent dans les agences les plus populaires. Tu comprends que notre choix s'est naturellement porté sur toi…

Vous ne perdez pas de temps, commenta Sero in petto. L'occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de décrocher un poste seulement à cause de son orientation sexuelle ? Même s'il n'était pas assez idiot pour repousser un poste pareil, garanti dès la sortie du lycée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que son ego s'en satisfaisait.

— Ne te méprends pas, dit Old Spirit comme si elle arrivait à lire dans son esprit. Nous avons vu tes performances au festival de sport l'année dernière, et j'ai appelé Aizawa ce matin, pour savoir à qui nous avions à faire.

Elle passa une main souple dans ses longs cheveux rouges. Sero ne savait que répondre et se doutait que son embarras serait palpable même sans pouvoirs psychiques.

— Je… je ne suis pas sûr…

— Tu n'as pas à te décider tout de suite. Nous avons encore quelques détails à régler et tout le mobilier à installer dans notre bureau. Je voulais t'en parler le plus vite possible pour te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir pendant les vacances.

Il hocha la tête, toujours sans aucune idée de ce qu'il devait en penser. Une partie de lui voulait sauter sur l'occasion, accepter tout de suite mais l'autre freinait ses ardeurs, trop effrayée de ce changement si brusque.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots. Elle lui donna un numéro où la joindre, il fit de même. Ce ne fut que quand elle s'éclipsa qu'il se rendit pleinement de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait du travail, un vrai travail, un poste dans un bureau de héros. C'était plus que n'importe qui dans la classe, plus que Midoriya, et même plus que Kirishima.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer et descendit les escaliers en direction du bureau du professeur Aizawa. Comme l'avait dit Old Spirit, il devait se donner le temps de réfléchir, et la semaine de vacances à venir lui en donnerait l'occasion parfaite. En parlant de vacances, ses parents en profiteraient sans doute pour lui demander de revenir à la maison. Il sentait que l'euphorie de la journée altérait son jugement, mais pourquoi ne pas leur donner une chance, après tout ? Si tout continuait à se passer aussi bien, autant tenter le coup.

Il sortit son portable. Les notifications affichaient deux appels en absence, de la part de ses parents, et trois messages. Deux d'entre eux venaient de Kirishima, qui lui demandait si tout allait bien. Il lui répondit en quelques mots que, oui, tout s'était passé à merveille et qu'il lui raconterait tout en détail dès qu'il le pourrait. Le dernier venait d'un numéro inconnu.

✉ Salut, c'est Shouji. Kirishima m'a donné ton numéro l'autre jour. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.

Sero resta planté au milieu du couloir, le cœur battant, le visage en feu. Ce n'était qu'un message des plus ordinaires, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment y répondre. Il tapa réponse après réponse. Aucune ne convenait. Trop formel, trop familier, trop distant, trop affectueux, pas assez de smileys, trop de smileys. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'adresser à lui. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, si ? C'était un peu prématuré pour les mots doux, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler comme à n'importe qui d'autre.

Il finit par taper un message, les doigts tremblants :

✉ Oui, tout va bien :) Et toi, comment ça va ?

C'était un peu nul, mais au moins, il ne prenait pas de risque. Il remarqua avec amusement que son niveau d'orthographe montait d'un cran par rapport à ses échanges avec Kirishima et Kaminari. Peut-être était-elle là, la solution à ses lacunes en japonais.

Il continua ensuite son chemin vers le bureau d'Aizawa. La soirée était déjà avancée et il aurait tout le temps d'appeler ses parents plus tard.

Le professeur était installé à son bureau, en pleine préparation de ses cours du lendemain quand Sero frappa à la porte. Il avait réuni ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse et semblait bien moins irascible qu'il l'était en classe. Il invita son élève à prendre place sur une chaise et nota encore quelques phrases avant de prendre la parole.

— C'est bientôt les vacances…

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, arrangea quelques feuilles, aligna des stylos face à lui.

— Est-ce que tu penses rentrer chez tes parents ?

Sero haussa les épaules. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu au départ, mais plus les minutes passaient, et moins il était sûr de faire le bon choix.

— Oui, sans doute. Kaminari pense faire une journée ou deux chez lui, aussi…

— Refuse.

Sero releva la tête. Le ton d'Aizawa était ferme, tranché. Ce n'était pas un conseil, c'était un ordre.

— J'ai pris contact avec tes parents aujourd'hui, dès que j'ai vu ce qui circulait. Tu dois bien comprendre que tu es en danger. La probabilité qu'on s'en prenne à toi physiquement reste faible, mais ne prenons pas de risques inutiles. L'internat gardera ses portes ouvertes pendant toute la semaine, si tu veux rester. Si tu rentres chez tes parents, évite de sortir seul, surtout le soir.

Sero l'écouta sans rien ajouter. Si Aizawa faisait preuve de tant de prudence, c'était bien que la situation était critique. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas repenser à Tadashi Okumura, et à tous les autres qui avaient fait les frais de toute cette haine. Il ne serait pas l'un d'entre eux, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait aussi passer toute une semaine cloîtré avec sa famille, sans possibilité de courir se réfugier chez un ami si les choses tournaient mal.

— Très bien, je ferai attention.

Aizawa rangea une chemise cartonnée au fond d'un tiroir et se leva. Il fit le tour du bureau et, avec son habituel air détaché, posa une main sur l'épaule de Sero.

— Cela ne durera pas, rassure-toi. D'ici un mois, tout le monde sera passé à autre chose, il y aura eu un autre scandale, une autre vague de potins et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Aussi froide était son intonation, Sero s'en sentit rassuré. Il avait sans doute raison, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Lui aussi avait dû voir passer de telles histoires au cours de sa carrière, on avait dû parler de lui dans les journaux, à la télévision.

Quand il sortit du bâtiment, les lampadaires du parc s'allumaient les uns après les autres. Il ne pensait pas que tant de temps avait passé, mais l'heure du repas approchait. Il rejoignit le réfectoire d'un pas lent, profitant de la douceur du soir, et sortit son portable pour appeler ses parents.

Son père décrocha au bout de deux sonneries. Il ne semblait pas fâché, ni même irrité d'avoir été ignoré tant de fois.

— Comment ça va, fils ?

Il soupira. Il commençait à en avoir marre de répondre à cette question quand il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait.

— Ça pourrait être pire.

Il s'abstint de lui retourner la question. Sans doute un peu de distance ne leur ferait pas de mal et puis, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui pardonner. Lui donner une deuxième chance était une chose, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé en était une autre.

— Est-ce que tu rentres à la maison la semaine prochaine ? On pensait peut-être aller chez Mamie…

Le cœur de Sero bondit dans sa poitrine. Oui, mais oui, en voilà une excellente idée ! Sa grand-mère paternelle, qui vivait dans un petit village près de Sapporo, était la femme la plus gentille qu'il connaissait. Elle saurait le comprendre ou du moins, elle pourrait s'interposer entre lui et ses parents, calmer le jeu.

— Oui, ce serait super ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue en plus !

Il se rendit compte un peu tard qu'il avait sans doute fait preuve de trop d'enthousiasme, mais tant pis.

— Parfait alors, répondit son père, un sourire transparaissant dans le ton de sa voix. Je viendrai te chercher en voiture vendredi soir, ton professeur nous a dit de ne pas trop te laisser seul.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis raccrochèrent. Sero rangea son portable et continua son chemin, plus léger que jamais.

Tout se passait bien.


	12. 12 - 桜

— Tu fais quelque chose pendant les vacances, alors ? demanda Kaminari.

Sero, qui commençait à s'assoupir, releva brusquement la tête. Il avait laissé son ami en suspens sur un « Je sais pas, faut voir si mes parents prévoient un truc » trois jours auparavant et avait oublié de lui en reparler depuis.

— Oui, finalement, je vais chez ma grand-mère à Sapporo.

— Ouah, tu vas pouvoir faire du ski !

Il se lançait dans une tirade pour expliquer que, non, il ne ferait sûrement pas de ski, que la saison était déjà presque terminée et la neige ne persistait que bien plus au nord, et qu'il prévoyait plutôt de passer une semaine à se goinfrer de crabe et des merveilleuses pommes de terre farcies au beurre qu'il adorait depuis qu'il était tout petit, malgré son aversion pour tout ce qui est gras, quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était un message de Shouji, assis quelques mètres plus loin dans le salon, en compagnie de Tokoyami.

✉ Dommage, moi qui pensais t'inviter à regarder les cerisiers en fleurs

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta figé à scruter son écran, le visage en feu, mais ce fut assez longtemps pour que Kaminari s'en rende compte.

— Ça va, mec ? T'es tout rouge d'un seul coup…

— Oui ! Oui, oui… Tout va bien. Nickel.

Il reprit tant bien que mal le fil de leur conversation, qui heureusement ne demandait pas un trop gros effort intellectuel, tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient enlacés sur le toit, ils s'étaient envoyé une poignée de messages et Sero ne savait jamais comment aborder ces conversations. Kirishima, toujours égal à lui-même, lui avait conseillé de se comporter comme d'habitude et de faire preuve de naturel, mais force était de constater que c'était bien plus dur à dire qu'à faire. Cependant, il devait aussi admettre qu'une fois de plus, Kirishima avait raison et qu'être authentique n'avait pas encore causé de catastrophe, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait.

✉ On aura tout le temps quand je rentrerai 0:)

Il évita de regarder son téléphone pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent. Est-ce qu'il en avait trop fait ? Il en avait sans doute trop fait. Encore heureux qu'il s'était retenu à temps d'ajouter un cœur. En tout cas, il était encore trop nerveux pour vérifier s'il avait une réponse. Il attendrait que son rythme cardiaque baisse un peu avant de le faire monter de nouveau, au risque de finir par exploser.

Il avait déjà hâte d'y être. Il s'imaginait la scène : Shouji et lui, sur une minuscule nappe entourés de milliers d'autres tokyoïtes avides de retour à la nature, la brise qui transporterait l'odeur légère des fleurs de cerisier et couvrirait ses bras de chair de poule. Il faudrait arriver le matin, de bonne heure, pour avoir une chance de trouver la moindre place, et pourquoi pas regarder le soleil se lever et inonder de lumière orangée les pétales roses.

Certes, Aizawa lui avait demandé de ne pas sortir seul pour éviter les ennuis, mais il ne serait pas seul. Déjà, il était parfaitement capable de se défendre lui-même si nécessaire. Il n'avait peut-être pas la solidité de Kirishima ou la puissance destructrice de Bakugou, mais il savait se battre. Ensuite, il aurait quelqu'un avec lui pour le protéger. Pour le protéger de ses grands bras musclés et… stop !

Il se força à arrêter de penser avant que son esprit ne parte une nouvelle fois dans des délires étranges. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

La journée du lendemain fut si paisible que c'en était étonnant. Rien d'étrange ou d'inhabituel ne se passa, si bien que Sero en eut la boule au ventre toute la journée. L'ordinaire tumulte, les disputes entre Bakugou et Midoriya, les filles protestant contre la perversité de Mineta, Kaminari s'électrocutant au point de se court-circuiter le cerveau, une arrivée impromptue de ce casse-c… pieds de Monoma… rien de toutes ces petites distractions ne se décida à venir lui changer les idées.

Outre le fait qu'il eut une désagréable impression de calme avant la tempête, Sero ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la soirée à venir. Déjà parce qu'il apprendrait combien de temps il passerait chez sa grand-mère. Il adorait la vieille femme et n'attendait rien de plus que la retrouver, mais maintenant qu'il avait reçu une proposition de rendez-vous si alléchante, il espérait aussi avoir quelques jours à Tokyo à la fin de ses vacances. Mais aussi et surtout parce que ce serait la première fois qu'il verrait ces parents depuis ce fameux soir.

La blessure était presque entièrement refermée, à présent. Il avait refusé de passer par Recovery Girl pour accélérer sa guérison. Son Alter était pratique, mais épuisant et il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés mentales et physiques s'il ne voulait pas rater son année. La fêlure sur son os était encore douloureuse au toucher, mais il arrivait presque à l'ignorer s'il ne la tripotait pas trop. Le coquard, lui, s'était entièrement résorbé, ne laissant plus qu'une minuscule ligne jaunâtre au niveau de sa cicatrice.

Il insista auprès d'Uraraka pour la remplacer à la corvée de ménage, une fois la fin des cours arrivée. Elle la lui céda après un million de « Tu es sûr ? Sûr sûr sûr ? » et s'éloigna dans les couloirs, le pas léger.

Ce n'était qu'une façon de retarder l'inévitable, il en était bien conscient. Son père viendrait le chercher, quoi qu'il arrive et il devrait lui faire face. Old Spirit avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé et leur donner l'illusion qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Il prit soin de bien tout ranger à sa place et de balayer le moindre grain de poussière qu'il trouvait au sol. Si ridicule soit ce dernier moment de liberté, il en avait besoin. Besoin de rassembler ses idées et son courage. Besoin de souffler un peu avant de plonger.

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir un message. Bien qu'il s'y attendait, il fut déçu de voir s'afficher « Papa » au lieu de « Shouji ».

✉ Coucou. Je suis garé en bas, où es-tu ?

Il poussa un long soupir avant de répondre.

✉ Je suis de ménage, j'ai bientôt terminé.

Après avoir reçu un laconique « Ok. », il rangea le balai, replaça les brosses sous le tableau et sortit. Il aurait voulu s'éterniser encore un peu, le faire patienter. Une petite vengeance bien anodine, en somme. Mais il comprit qu'il préférait être le plus sage des deux, dans une telle situation. Il fit un détour par le dortoir et récupéra sa valise. Tout le monde était déjà parti, à l'exception de Shinsou qui, selon Ojiro, resterait sur place toute la semaine pour suivre des cours particuliers avec le professeur Aizawa. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et un signe de tête poli, puis Sero partit rejoindre son père.

— Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? demanda-t-il en chargeant ses bagages dans le coffre.

— Non, non, ça va. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas se retrouver dans les bouchons.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent durant le trajet. Malgré sa détermination à arranger le problème aussi vite que possible, Sero devait se rendre à l'évidence : leurs relations resteraient tendues encore longtemps. Si ni l'un ni l'autre de ses parents n'étaient prêts à s'excuser de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, il ne le ferait pas à leur place.

Pour passer le temps et ignorer au mieux le malaise qui régnait dans la voiture, Sero entreprit d'écrire des messages de bonnes vacances à toute la classe. Il envoya un « Bonne semaine, reposez-vous bien : D » groupé à la plupart, et personnalisa ceux de Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina – pas Bakugou, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y répondrait pas – et bien sûr Shouji. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, et se rendit compte avec bonheur que chaque lettre tapée ne lui provoquait plus une brusque montée de stress.

✉ Passe de très bonnes vacances, Shouji ! Je te tiens au courant pour Sapporo et on s'organise cette journée sous les cerisiers

Quand il appuya sur la touche « Envoyer », il se demandait déjà quel souvenir il lui rapporterait. Le peu d'argent de poche qui lui restait ne lui permettrait pas de faire des folies, mais il avait tout de même les moyens d'acheter des petits cadeaux pour la plupart de ses amis. Il savait déjà ce qu'il achèterait à Kaminari : une figurine de Melon Kuma, l'ours féroce à tête de melon, mascotte de la ville de Yubari. Il lui faudrait une petite heure en voiture pour s'y rendre, mais il ne doutait pas que sa grand-mère se ferait un plaisir de l'y conduire et de passer la journée là-bas. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, si elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, il pourrait toujours prendre le bus. A bien y réfléchir, choisir des cadeaux sur le thème du melon à tout le monde lui permettrait de leur faire plaisir sans trop se tromper. Bon, il n'avait pas plusieurs milliers de yens à mettre dans un vrai fruit, mais des biscuits ou des produits dérivés satisferaient tous ses amis.

Ce fut sur ses intenses tergiversations qu'il arriva devant chez lui. Son père, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet, semblait vouloir se rattraper et se lança dans un grand discours sur la beauté du printemps qui arrivait. Il avisa la cime du cerisier de leurs voisins, qu'on apercevait au-dessus du mur qui séparait les deux maisons. Les bourgeons s'ouvraient déjà, dans un magnifique rose pâle rehaussé par la noirceur des branches.

— C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Le renouveau des saisons…

Il prit une grande inspiration, se donnant un air plein de sagesse, avant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Pour Sero, c'était le moment idéal.

— Oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… On revient quand de chez Mamie ? Avec… des amis, on voudrait se faire une journée sous les cerisiers avant la reprise des cours.

Shichiro, qui était en train de placer avec soin ses chaussures dans le placard, s'arrêta dans son geste et le dévisagea d'un air étrange. Sero se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, puisqu'il retrouva une expression ordinaire immédiatement.

— Oh, je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il, une pointe de nervosité dans la voix. On a pris que les billets aller, pour le moment, on pensait aviser une fois sur place.

Sero hocha la tête. L'explication lui semblait crédible. Après tout, avec l'état de santé de sa grand-mère maternelle, sa mère pouvait avoir besoin de rentrer à tout moment, c'était donc plus sage de ne pas prévoir le retour trop en avance.

— D'accord. On part quand, du coup ?

— Tu pars demain matin et on te rejoindra là-bas lundi ou mardi, ça dépendra si mon collègue veut bien me remplacer ou pas.

— Je vais aller préparer ma valise, alors…

Il monta dans sa chambre et passa le début de la soirée à transvaser ses affaires d'un bagage à l'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ce qu'il avait ramené du dortoir et passa le plus clair de son temps à peser le pour et le contre d'emporter tel ou tel vêtement. Est-ce qu'une parka serait vraiment nécessaire ? La météo n'annonçait pas de trop grands froids, mais le temps pouvait changer d'une heure sur l'autre dans la région… Allez, il la prenait ! Il n'aurait qu'à tasser un peu le tout.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour allumer la lumière dans sa chambre désormais plongée dans l'obscurité. Finalement, tout ne se passait pas si mal que cela. Sa vie restait la même, il venait de décrocher un stage et peut-être un emploi dès la sortie du lycée. Tant qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier le tollé que son interview avait causé, rien ne pouvait aller mieux.

Il reprit sa tâche le cœur léger. Alors qu'il avait presque terminé, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

✉ Tu peux m'appeler Mezo, tu sais. Sinon, comment se passe ton retour chez toi ?

Non, vraiment, rien ne pouvait mieux aller. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… L'appeler par son prénom, vraiment ? Cela signifiait forcément quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, mais leur relation évoluait dans le bon sens. Mezo, Mezo… Il aurait du mal à s'y faire. Il le répéta plusieurs fois, à voix basse, pour lui-même.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Il sursauta et se retourna d'un bon. Shichiro se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre.

— Non, non, je parlais tout seul. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Non, je venais juste voir si tu t'en sortais.

— Oui, super, parfait. Je rajoute encore un truc ou deux et j'aurais plus qu'à prendre ma brosse à dents demain matin.

— Ah, c'est bien…

Le silence tomba d'un seul coup, aussi pesant qu'embarrassant. Il y aurait encore du travail avant que leur vie de famille ne revienne à la normale. Sero termina de rassembler ses bagages et ferma sa valise.

— Je… je vais aller prendre ma douche, ce sera ça de moins à faire demain matin, déclara-t-il quand il vit que son père se tenait toujours au même endroit.

— Ah, euh, oui, parfait. Je vais aller préparer le repas, on mangera dès que tu auras terminé.

— Cool.

— Bien.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bains verrouillée, Sero poussa un long soupir. Il s'était attendu à pire, mais il sentait toujours un malaise entre son père et lui. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qui se passerait quand il reverrait sa mère.

Il prit le temps de répondre à son dernier message avant d'entrer dans la douche.

✉ Oui, un peu tendu mais ça va, j'ai pas à me plaindre. Je pars demain matin à Sapporo, je te tiens au courant pour savoir quand je rentre. Et bien sûr, tu peux m'appeler Hanta ;) Et toi, comment ça se passe ?

Sa mère, qui détestait marcher sur le carrelage humide, avait insisté pour une cabine de douche en plastique, à l'occidentale. D'habitude, il se sentait étouffé dans un endroit aussi réduit mais à ce moment-là, il s'y sentait protégé, isolé du monde extérieur et de ses problèmes. Il laissa l'eau brûlante emporter ses soucis et, quand il sortit, la salle de bains était baignée dans la vapeur. Shouji – enfin, _Mezo_ – lui avait répondu entre temps.

✉ Il y a un typhon qui se dirige sur Fukuoka donc mon vol a été annulé. Là, je prends le métro pour rentrer à Yuei pour la soirée. J'espère pouvoir partir dimanche ou lundi.

✉ Ah mince… Pas trop déçu ?

✉ On y peut rien. Et puis comme ça, je vais pouvoir faire mes devoirs de vacances ici et je profiterai plus de ma famille.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques messages tandis que Sero descendait l'escalier. Une bonne odeur de poisson grillé émanait de la cuisine et lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner.

Une pochette de billets d'avion était posée sur la commode dans l'entrée, là où ses parents posaient le courrier et tous les papiers importants qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de trier. Par curiosité, il s'en saisit et en vérifia les horaires. Ils correspondaient bien à ce que son père lui avait dit : il partirait le lendemain, à huit heures quarante.

Ce ne fut qu'en reposant la pochette qu'il remarqua un autre document, que les billets dissimulaient jusque-là. Il portait le logo de l'institut Hibishô, une des dix plus grandes écoles de super-héros du pays. Puisqu'elle se trouvait à Sapporo, il avait prévu d'en tenter le concours si jamais il ratait celui de Yuei. Pourquoi leur envoyer un courrier maintenant ?

Il s'en saisit et l'approcha de son visage pour pouvoir déchiffrer les caractères dans la semi-pénombre de l'entrée.

« _A l'attention de M. Sero Hanta,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre demande de transfert a été approuvée et nous serons ravis de vous compter parmi nos élèves à compter du mois d'avril de la présente année._

 _Votre dossier et votre parcours scolaire a particulièrement…_ »

Il dut le relire plusieurs fois pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il relut, relut et relut encore ces quelques premières phrases. C'était impossible, il devait y avoir une erreur. Ils faisaient forcément une erreur.

Le plafonnier s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête, il y prêta à peine attention. Déjà les mots se brouillaient devant ses yeux. Il serrait si fort le papier entre ses mains que celui-ci était froissé.

Shichiro se tenait immobile, entre la cuisine et le couloir. Quand Sero tourna la tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.

— Désolé, tu n'étais pas censé voir ça.


	13. 13 - 逃げる

Shichiro se tut pendant un long moment, dans l'attente d'une réaction de son fils. Sero, lui, ne savait plus comment réagir. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Engager toutes ces procédures, dans son dos, en imitant son écriture, en lui volant son cachet… Ils n'avaient pas pu faire ça en quelques misérables petits jours.

— Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ?

— On a pas trouvé le bon moment pour en discuter, c'est tout…

— Et vous ne pensiez pas que j'aurais peut-être pu avoir mon mot à dire ? Vous m'avez changé d'école !

L'image du professeur Aizawa lui revint soudain en tête. Il n'avait pas eu l'air différent de d'habitude quand il lui avait parlé dans son bureau. S'il avait su que Sero allait être transféré, il en aurait au moins discuté avec lui, pour mettre les choses au clair. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en lui. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard.

— Est-ce que Yuei est au courant de ça ?

— Non, pas encore. Écoute, tout s'est fait dans la précipitation, on ne pensait même pas envoyer ce dossier quand on l'a constitué.

Au milieu du soulagement qu'il ressentait, Sero capta tout de même un bout de phrase qui l'interpella.

— Attends, comment ça, « quand on l'a constitué » ? Ca fait combien de temps que vous voulez m'envoyer à Hibishô ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Son père se contenta de pincer les lèvres, frottant une tache invisible sur son tablier pour éviter de croiser le regard de son fils.

— Combien de temps ?!

— Depuis le camp d'été, en première année, avoua-t-il finalement.

— Et vous avez pas trouvé le temps de m'en parler avant ?

— On a jamais cru que ça se ferait pour de vrai. C'était… c'était vraiment au cas où. On a eu peur pour toi ce jour-là, pour ta sécurité. On voulait juste avoir un plan de secours si jamais une chose pareille se reproduisait.

Il semblait si sincère que, pendant une seconde, Sero s'en voulut de se montrer aussi dur avec lui. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait bel et bien pour lui, pour sa sécurité et que c'était sa façon à lui de le montrer. Une façon tordue, certes, mais qui partait sans doute d'une bonne intention.

Il se reprit en quelques secondes. Non, non, il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. Que Shichiro soit pétri de bonnes intentions ou non ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher sa mère de le frapper, qu'il l'avait accusé d'être responsable de ce qui lui arrivait et maintenant, qu'il avait décidé de le changer d'école sans même le consulter avant. Il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

Le portable de Sero vibra dans sa main. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'écran, heureux de cet intermède bienvenu dans une situation aussi délicate. C'était un message de Mezo.

✉ Bon, la ligne 35 est bloquée à cause d'une panne sur le réseau électrique. Heureusement, ils ont prévu une navette de secours, mais quelle soirée !

Oui, quelle soirée, c'était bien le terme. Il l'imagina coincé dans un bus minuscule, serré entre une grand-mère qui tiendrait à peine debout et un salaryman qui aurait oublié l'existence du déodorant. Comparé à ce qu'il vivait, cela ressemblait au paradis.

Sero se retint d'esquisser un sourire. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Mais ce simple SMS, si banal et ordinaire était-il, lui redonnait du courage. Il lui rappelait que tout ne se passait pas si mal que ça.

— On pense que t'éloigner un peu de tout ce stress te fera le plus grand bien, poursuivit Shichiro. Ta mère considère que c'est Yuei qui te vrille le cerveau, et je pense qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'étais pas comme ça au collège…

Et voilà que c'était reparti… Sero détourna le regard et se concentra de nouveau sur la lettre de Hibishô. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, lui qui s'efforçait d'ordinaire de prendre les problèmes avec calme et rationalité. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel là-dedans, et il commençait à comprendre qu'aucun des arguments qu'il pourrait présenter ne ferait changer d'avis ses parents.

— Pas comme quoi ? lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi son père parlait. Il ne doutait plus que c'était la véritable raison de ce transfert. Ce n'était pas une simple question de sécurité, une simple maladresse qui découlait d'une inquiétude mal contrôlée, non. Ils détestaient ce qu'il était elle était là, la vérité. L'idée-même de son orientation les dégoûtait et ils étaient prêts à tout pour le faire changer, même l'arracher à ses amis et à la ville dans laquelle il avait grandi.

— C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, je retourne à l'école.

Encore une fois, il allait s'enfuir. Ce n'était pas la solution idéale, loin de là, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais il savait aussi que rester ne servirait qu'à envenimer les choses. Peut-être était-il revenu trop tôt, peut-être ne leur avait-il pas laissé assez de temps pour comprendre à quel point ce qu'ils avaient fait l'avait blessé aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ou peut-être bien qu'il aurait pu leur donner des années que ça n'y aurait rien changé.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, attrapa sa valise dans sa chambre et enfila sweatshirt jaune moutarde qu'il n'avait pas mis depuis le collège. Le vêtement n'avait pas grandi avec lui et il s'y retrouva un peu serré mais tant pis, l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de considération. Il devait partir avant que sa résolution ne vacille et qu'il se fasse de nouveau avoir par de belles paroles. Cette fois-ci, il ne rentrait plus.

— Hanta, attends ! cria Shichiro tandis que son fils se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

— Attendre quoi ? Attendre bien sagement que maman et toi vous preniez toutes les décisions à ma place ? Attendre d'être transféré sans rien dire juste parce que vous pensez que ça me rendra moins pédé ?

Sero vit le visage de son père se tordre en une grimace quand il entendit ce dernier mot. Il tendit tout de même le bras en direction de son fils. Sero pensa un instant qu'il allait l'attraper par la manche, mais il n'en fit rien.

— C'est dangereux dehors… tenta-t-il, en désespoir de cause. Ton professeur nous a dit ne pas te laisser sortir seul.

— Retiens-moi, alors.

Il ne bougea pas. Sero attendit une seconde, lui laissa le temps de changer d'avis. Puis il sortit dans la nuit déjà tombée depuis longtemps.

L'air était frais et Sero, dans un frisson, se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre aussi une veste plus épaisse. _Tant pis, je me réchaufferai en marchant_ , pensa-t-il tandis qu'il traversait à un passage pour piéton. La station de métro n'était qu'à une quinzaine de minutes à pied, il n'allait pas ouvrir sa valise et en sortir sa parka pour si peu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, une impression étrange grandissait en lui. Il restait déterminé à ne plus jamais retourner chez ses parents au moins jusqu'à sa majorité, quand ils n'auraient plus d'emprise sur lui et pourtant, ils lui manquaient déjà. Leur relation n'avait jamais été du genre fusionnel, mais il avait toujours adoré sa famille, l'impression d'être en sécurité et d'avoir un endroit dans le monde où se réfugier quand tout allait de travers. Désormais, c'étaient eux qui allaient de travers, et il n'avait plus que Yuei pour tenir leur rôle. Yuei et Mezo.

Il venait de traverser un petit pont, celui-là même où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois pour contempler son reflet à la surface de l'eau, quand il reçut un nouveau message. Son portable ne cessait de vibrer au fond de sa poche depuis qu'il était parti et il hésita à le consulter. Il céda finalement et, au milieu des sept appels manqués de son père, aperçut une notification de la part de Mezo.

✉ Une voiture a percuté un cycliste et toute la voie est bloquée par les pompiers pendant un temps encore indéterminé. J'aimerais aller les aider, mais je gênerais plus qu'autre chose. J'espère vraiment que tu passes une meilleure soirée que la mienne.

✉ Je parierais pas là-dessus. On se retrouve à Yuei et je te raconte tout ça.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Dix secondes à peine après qu'il eut envoyé sa réponse, il reçut un appel.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix affolée de Shouji. Où est-ce que tu es ?

— Je vais vers Yamashita. Je prendrai le train pour aller jusqu'à Shinjuku et après, je rentre à l'internat.

— Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

Il hésita un instant à lui mentir et lui affirmer que oui, oui, il était bien accompagné et en sécurité, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir. Le seul fait d'y songer le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était en danger de mort imminent. Avec un physique aussi ordinaire et sans son uniforme de Yuei, personne ne le reconnaîtrait.

— Non, je suis tout seul, je suis juste parti avec mes bagages.

— Tu restes à Shinjuku et tu m'attends, alors. Reste dans un lieu fréquenté et si possible pas trop loin des agents de la gare. Les pompiers viennent de partir, je devrais être là d'ici vingt, vingt-cinq minutes.

Il soupira. L'attention le touchait, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé en permanence. Il n'était pas en sucre, il saurait se débrouiller seul en cas de problème. Si problème il y avait. Ce n'était pas comme si le monde entier voulait sa peau. Combien de chances avait-il de tomber sur les tordus qui avaient tabassé à mort ce pauvre garçon dans une ville aussi tentaculaire que Tokyo ?

— C'est pas la peine, vraiment…

— On se retrouve à Shinjuku. J'ai pas envie que tu prennes le métro tout seul un vendredi soir, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles.

Au fil de leur conversation, il arriva jusqu'à la gare de Yamashita. L'endroit était quasi désert à une heure pareille. Les élèves et les employés de retour de leur longue journée étaient déjà rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps et ceux qui profiteraient de ce début de week-end pour sortir entre amis s'étaient déjà dirigés vers le centre.

Il prit un billet et rentra dans le premier wagon du train dès que celui-ci arriva. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quinze minutes pour rallier Shinjuku. Pendant tout le temps de son trajet, il discuta avec Shouji de tout et de rien, simplement pour l'avoir au bout du fil et le rassurer. Il remarqua à ce moment à quel point leur relation lui semblait naturelle et qu'une fois ses premières timidités passées, il arrivait à discuter avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était du côté de Mezo, mais ce serait une question pour un autre moment. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de savourer cette aise avec laquelle il pouvait lui parler, cette impression d'avoir trouvé la personne avec laquelle il se sentait le mieux au monde.

— C'est bon, je suis arrivé à Shinjuku, dit-il quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur son arrêt et qu'il descendit sur la plateforme.

— Je suis pas loin non plus. Attends-moi, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu rentres seul.

— Je t'assure que ça va, je veux pas te…

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par la voix rauque d'un homme un peu plus loin sur le quai.

— Eh ! cria-t-il. Eh, toi, là-bas ! Avec le sweat jaune !

Il se figea. Sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, son corps arrêta de bouger pendant une seconde, et il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil devant lui : le quai était vide, à l'exception de deux jeunes femmes qui entreprenaient de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la surface.

Une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge, il se tourna vers l'homme. Il était tout ce qu'il avait craint. Cheveux teints à la va-vite, qui laissaient encore apercevoir quelques mèches noires, tatouages, piercings, des vêtements abîmés après avoir été trop traînés dans les rues et trop peu lavés, l'air pas commode, la démarche caractéristique de celui qui a déjà quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Derrière lui, trois autres gars de la même stature l'observaient de loin, hostiles.

— Hanta ? demanda Mezo de l'autre côté du fil.

— Une seconde…

Voyant l'autre arriver vers lui, il comprit qu'il n'aurait que deux solutions : fuir ou se battre. Pourtant, son cerveau ne parvenait pas à se décider pour l'un ou l'autre. Il se contentait de lui hurler la même phrase en boucle. Tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de cacher au mieux sa terreur.

L'homme tendit le bras avec une vitesse telle que Sero n'arriva pas à suivre son mouvement. Il tenait un objet noir. Le cœur de Sero s'affola de nouveau. Une arme ? Est-ce qu'il allait sortir un couteau et le poignarder ici, dans un lieu public, alors que le prochain train arriverait à peine cinq minutes plus tard ? Serait-il seulement encore en vie à ce moment-là ?

Le moment lui parut durer une éternité. Tout se déroulait au ralenti, comme dans un film. Quand l'homme arrêta son geste, il se rendit compte que tout cela s'était déroulé en l'espace d'un centième de seconde et que ce que lui tendait cet étrange inconnu, loin d'un couteau ou d'un pistolet, c'était son propre portefeuille.

— T'as fait tomber ça.

Sero le saisit, le cœur toujours tambourinant. Il s'était rarement senti aussi idiot. Il avait paniqué pour rien.

— Ah… oh, d'accord, merci. Bonne soirée.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, un peu honteux de s'être ainsi arrêté aux apparences, quand l'autre le pointa du doigt et s'exclama :

— Eh, mais attends… Eh, mais je te reconnais, toi !

Aïe, il avait parlé trop vite. Une fois de plus, Sero jeta un regard furtif aux alentours, mais personne n'était encore descendu sur le quai, pas même un contrôleur. Il regarda, impuissant, l'homme se rapprocher de lui. Quelques mètres derrière, ses amis lui lançaient toujours des regards mauvais.

Voyant que son interlocuteur attendait une réponse, Sero lui fit comprendre d'une grimace confuse qu'il ne voyait pas du tout qui il était, pour sa part.

— Mais si, tu te souviens pas ? On a fait du baseball tous les deux à Ukimagaoka !

Sero retint un soupir de soulagement. On le prenait simplement pour un autre.

— Tu dois confondre, répondit-il d'une voix qui s'efforçait de ne pas être tremblante, je suis pas allé à Ukimagaoka au collège. J'étais à Katanawa.

L'homme le dévisagea, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il essayait de s'assurer que Sero ne se payait pas sa tête puis éclata d'un rire gras.

— Oh bah merde ! Je t'ai pris pour un ancien pote à moi ! C'est fou comment vous vous ressemblez trop !

— Oui… j'ai un visage assez ordinaire…

— Bon, allez, je t'emmerde pas plus ! Bonne soirée, mec !

L'homme tourna les talons et rejoignit sa bande d'amis, toujours hilare. Sero, lui, ne s'attarda pas dans le coin. Il n'avait aucune envie que l'un d'entre eux le regarde avec trop d'insistance et finisse par le reconnaître pour de bon. Il recolla son portable à son oreille. Shouji n'avait pas raccroché.

— Hanta ?

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, je vais t'attendre à Shinjuku.

— Super, j'arrive d'ici dix minutes.

Sero remonta les escaliers et s'installa contre un pilier, tout près de l'accueil, bien en vue du personnel de la gare. Malgré les minutes qui passaient, son pouls s'affolait toujours dès qu'il sentait une présence un peu trop proche de lui. Le moindre regard qu'on lui jetait le glaçait jusqu'à l'os et aucune de ses tentatives pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même ne porta ses fruits. Tu parles d'un héros, se dit-il en scrutant la foule à la recherche d'un visage familier.

Une bande de garçons de son âge passèrent à quelques mètres de là. Ils parlaient fort et se chamaillaient, l'uniforme du lycée de Tachikawa sur le dos. L'un d'entre eux aperçut Sero et chuchota quelques mots à ses amis, qui s'arrêtèrent de rire et lui jetèrent un regard curieux. L'un d'entre eux, qui n'était ni le plus grand ni le plus costaud mais qui semblait tenir un ascendant sur tous les autres, se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers lui. Il n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres quand il fit brusquement demi-tour et rejoignit ses amis, non sans un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Sero. Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive, dans les limites de son champ de vision, une immense silhouette. Shouji.

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort qu'il put. Il ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention sur eux, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, n'était-ce qu'une seconde. D'abord interloqué, Shouji finit par se détendre et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sero.

— Ça va ?

Sero acquiesça. Même si la honte de s'être mis dans un tel état de terreur sans raison restait toujours bien présente, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Rassuré. En lieu sûr.

Mezo passa une main dans les cheveux de Sero, sans jamais cesser de le tenir contre lui. Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer.

— Allez, viens, dit-il en éloignant Sero de lui, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers l'extérieur de la gare quand le téléphone de Sero se mit de nouveau à vibrer furieusement. Il consulta le nom affiché sur l'écran, et poussa un long soupir.

— C'est mon père…

— Tu ne réponds pas ?

— Non, j'ai pas envie.

— Passe-le-moi.

Il obtempéra, trop confus pour penser à protester. Shouji se saisit du téléphone et s'éloigna de quelques pas, ne laissant à Sero l'occasion de n'entendre que des bribes de leur conversation.

— Bonsoir, monsieur Sero. Je m'appelle Shouji Mezo, je suis un ami de votre fils. Non, non, il va bien. Il est en sécurité. Je le raccompagnerai chez vous d'ici deux heures, si vous le voulez bien et si lui aussi est d'accord. Très bien, on fait comme ça, alors.

Il revint à peine une minute plus tard, et déposa le portable dans la main tendue de Sero, qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de toute ce qui se passait en si peu de temps. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père exige qu'il rentre immédiatement à la maison ou du moins qu'il proteste pour une raison ou une autre, mais Shouji semblait avoir la situation en main. Comment pouvait-il en être ainsi alors que lui-même n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à des gens qu'il connaissait depuis toujours ?

— Tu as faim ? demanda Shouji. Je t'invite manger quelque part.


	14. 14 - 接吻

Ils longèrent l'avenue, passant de devantures de restaurant en devantures de restaurant. Shouji faisait tout son possible pour paraître calme et maître de lui-même. Hormis cette fois sur le toit, c'était la seule fois où il se retrouvait seul avec Sero et il ne pouvait pas compter sur la distance rassurante de leurs conversations par message. Mais, ce soir, ce n'était pas de lui dont il s'agissait, mais de Hanta. Il devait découvrir ce qui l'avait fait partir de chez lui, ignorant tous les avertissements, faisant fi de sa propre sécurité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une échoppe qui servaient des ramens, moins parce que le menu leur plaisait que parce qu'ils marchaient depuis déjà dix minutes. Ça ou autre chose, de toute manière, ça ne changerait rien L'important, pour le moment, était de trouver un endroit assez calme pour que Sero reprenne ses esprits et puisse enfin lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de toute cette situation.

— J'ai à peine mille yens sur moi…, soupira Sero.

— Je t'ai dit que je t'invitais.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à la table la plus au fond. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se mettre encore plus sous le feu des projecteurs, d'autant plus dans un quartier aussi fréquenté. Si on les voyait de l'extérieur, on ne manquerait pas de les reconnaître.

Les premières minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses. L'un et l'autre se plongèrent dans le menu, osant à peine relever la tête. Shouji se rassurait comme il le pouvait ; si la gêne avait fini par disparaître dans leurs conversations par téléphone, elle s'estomperait aussi dans le monde réel. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était d'un peu de temps.

— Ça me gêne un peu, dit Sero en tournant et retournant la carte, au cas où les prix auraient changé en l'espace d'une seconde. C'est ton argent, quand même, garde-le pour toi, pour te faire plaisir.

— Ça me fait plaisir de t'inviter. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais très dépensier, de toute façon. J'ai des économies à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Pour appuyer son propos, il tapota sur la poche de son jean, où il avait rangé son portefeuille. Il n'y avait pioché que pour des achats relatifs à l'école et possédait largement de quoi payer deux repas.

— Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Sero se lança dans le récit de la soirée, de l'instant où il avait quitté Yuei jusqu'à celui où il avait claqué la porte, ses bagages sous le bras et une forte envie de tout envoyer balader en tête. Shouji ne cacha pas sa surprise quand Sero évoqua Hibishô, et les manigances de ses parents derrière son dos pour le changer d'école. Il inspira à fond, sans laisser la fureur le gagner. Comment pouvait-on trahir à ce point son propre enfant ?

Au fil de ses explications, ils eurent le temps de passer commande et de recevoir leurs boissons, qu'ils touchèrent à peine. Le patron de l'établissement leur lança un regard curieux mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

— Je vois. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû partir de chez toi comme ça. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi sur le trajet.

Même s'il était conscient qu'il semblerait surprotecteur en tenant ce genre de propos, Shouji décida que c'était le meilleur comportement à adopter. Il préférait vexer Sero plutôt qu'il se retrouve dans la même situation que ce pauvre Okumura. Shouji connaissait mieux que quiconque l'apparence d'un crâne broyé et le simple fait de songer à Sero avec ce genre de blessures le rendait malade.

— Je sais me défendre tout seul.

— Je sais. Mais ne m'en veux pas de ne pas vouloir prendre ce risque. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

En guise de réponse, Sero lui adressa un sourire peiné. Il porta sa paille à sa bouche, les yeux dans le vide. Shouji, lui, détourna le regard. Pour une fois, son masque lui sauvait la vie, en cachant son visage qu'il sentait rougir de seconde en seconde. Il prit soudain conscience de leur proximité, de leurs genoux qui se touchaient presque, la toile des pantalons qui se frôlait à chaque mouvement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter de reprendre une contenance.

— Je pouvais pas rester là-bas, murmura Sero, sans doute pour lui-même. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait…

— Je comprends, je t'assure. Mais ce n'est pas en fuyant tes problèmes qu'ils s'arrangeront, bien au contraire.

Sero lui lança un regard que Shouji ne sut pas décrire. Était-il offensé par la brusquerie de sa remarque ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes, de peur de s'y perdre ou de faire trop voir son trouble. Même s'il n'avait plus vraiment de doutes sur la nature de leur relation, une voix continuait de chuchoter dans sa tête qu'il se fourvoyait, qu'il avait mal interprété les événements et qu'il finirait par se rendre ridicule ou pire, que Sero n'ait plus jamais envie d'entendre parler de lui.

Encore une fois, il se força à inspirer. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'il s'agissait. La seule chose sur laquelle il devait se concentrer ce soir, c'était sur le bien-être de Sero, rien d'autre.

— On va manger, tranquillement, on va prendre tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. Mais ensuite, je te ramène chez toi, à l'abri. Demain, tu prends l'avion, tu vas voir ta grand-mère. Tu auras deux jours au calme, loin de tes parents et loin de Yuei, ça te fera du bien. Et tu finiras par trouver une solution. On finira par trouver une solution.

— Merci.

— J'ai vraiment aucune envie d'aller à Hibishô. Ma place est ici, à Tokyo, à Yuei, avec mes amis…

Au milieu de sa phrase, son visage prit une teinte rouge brique. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de poursuivre :

— Avec toi.

— On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour que ça n'arrive pas, je te le promets.

Ils sortirent du restaurant quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. À cette heure, les noctambules avaient envahi les rues. On y voyait pas à deux mètres de soi au milieu de cette marée humaine. Shouji attrapa Sero par le poignet alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'une ruelle, sans vraiment y réfléchir, sans aucune autre idée derrière la tête que d'éviter de le perdre au milieu de la foule. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, à deux pas de la gare.

De nouveau, il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. La douceur du sweatshirt sous ses doigts le brûlait, toutefois moins que les quelques millimètres carrés de peau qu'il effleurait de son auriculaire.

Sero, loin de s'arracher à ce contact, glissa sa main dans celle de Shouji et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Ils ne dirent rien, ne se regardèrent pas, mais poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au quai, ignorant de leur mieux les regards curieux que les passants leur lançaient. Leur opinion n'avait aucune importance, de toute manière, alors pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Le train qu'ils prirent jusqu'à Setagaya était vide, à l'exception d'un salaryman en costard, trop occupé à piquer du nez pour prêter attention à eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche de tout le trajet, Sero ne protesta même pas quand il comprit qu'ils prenaient le chemin de sa maison. Ils parcoururent les rues à peine éclairées par une rangée de lampadaires. Petit à petit, la folie du centre-ville de Tokyo s'estompa pour laisser la place au calme du quartier résidentiel. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus de vingt-deux heures trente, mais tous les volets étaient déjà fermés, et la moitié des maisons déjà plongées dans le noir.

Seule une petite dizaine de minutes à pied les séparaient de la maison des Sero, mais elles leur parurent bien courtes. Le paysage urbain défilait à une vitesse folle. Alors qu'ils ne faisaient que marcher, ils avaient l'impression de courir. Shouji fit de son mieux pour ralentir le pas, sans jamais y parvenir ; ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Toute l'assurance dont il avait fait montre un peu plus tôt se révélait à présent bien caduque. Dans quelques instants, ils seraient à destination et qui sait ce qui se passerait ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portail. De la lumière filtrait à travers la vitre brouillée de la porte d'entrée et on apercevait des silhouettes se mouvant à l'intérieur, comme dans un spectacle d'ombres chinoises. Shouji sentit son estomac se nouer. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur, pas même face à la ligue des Super-Vilains. Quand sa vie ou celle de ceux à qui il tenait se trouvait menacée, il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur et se contentait d'agir. Là, c'était une toute autre histoire. Et si une phrase malheureuse venait tout gâcher ?

Ils restèrent un long moment devant la maison, dissimulés par le mur d'enceinte, sans oser entrer. Sero se tourna vers Shouji, prit une autre de ses mains et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Shinjuku, plongea son regard dans le sien. Shouji dut user de tout le contrôle qui lui restait pour ne pas l'attirer à lui, le serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

— Encore merci, dit Sero, d'une toute petite voix presque éteinte. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Shouji haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien fait qu'il n'aurait fait pour n'importe quel autre de ses amis. Les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans.

— On va… poursuivit Sero, on va peut-être pas se revoir avant un bout de temps, alors je voulais quand même te le dire de vive voix. Je suis… je suis vraiment content de t'avoir connu et même si on devait être séparé pendant un an…

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il ne savait comment terminer sa phrase ou qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'en dire autant. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration :

— Je tiendrais autant à toi que maintenant.

Il s'approcha d'un pas, franchissant la distance qui les séparait et se blottit contre Shouji, tout doucement, comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Permission que Shouji lui accorda immédiatement. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais en savoura chaque seconde, conscient qu'il risquait fort de ne pas revivre pareil moment de sitôt.

Il ne sut pas non plus à quel instant précis le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Était-ce une décision consciente ou s'était-il contenté de suivre son instinct, il n'en avait aucune idée. Toujours était-il qu'il finit par s'écarter de Sero, avant de le tirer aussitôt à lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était du type de ceux après qui on courait, du genre à vivre un premier flirt en toute innocence après les cours au collège. Pourtant, l'expérience se révélait moins étrange qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne vit pas de feu d'artifice sous ses paupières closes, aucun papillon ne vint danser dans son ventre. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était le relief de cette bouche en contact avec la sienne et la fermeté des épaules qu'il serrait entre ses mains. Rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment.

Ils se séparèrent après un moment, engourdis comme au sortir d'un rêve. Shouji toussota, avant de reporter son attention vers les fenêtres éclairées. Il crut d'abord distinguer une silhouette qui les observait mais dut se rendre à l'évidence que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

— Allez, viens. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

Ils franchirent le portail et grimpèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Sero traînait le pas, pas enchanté de devoir retourner chez lui. Voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas de lui-même, Shouji prit l'initiative de sonner. Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et laisse apparaître une petite femme qui était de toute évidence apparentée à Hanta. Shouji ne s'était jamais trouvé face un ennemi plus terrifiant.

— Bonsoir, Madame Sero, salua-t-il avec une courbette polie. Je suis Shouji Mezo, j'ai discuté avec votre mari au téléphone.

Elle prêta à peine attention à lui et se contenta de faire signe à Hanta d'entrer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il jeta tout de même un regard nerveux à Shouji, qui lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que tout se passerait bien.

— Merci de m'avoir ramené mon fils, furent les seuls mots qu'elle lui adressa avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Hanta flottait au-dessus du sol. Alors qu'il parcourait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du salon, il eut l'impression de ne pas toucher terre. Une voix quelque part tout au fond de sa tête lui chuchotait que c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai et qu'il finirait par se réveiller. Il n'était pas certain lui-même d'être bel et bien éveillé.

La tension était palpable dans la maison, mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait voulu s'en soucier, lancer un dialogue calme et posé avec ses parents, tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Shouji de tenter tout ce qu'il pourrait pour améliorer la situation, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Il l'avait embrassé ! Vraiment embrassé ! Pour de vrai !

— Alors, c'est lui… commenta sa mère alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de monter se coucher.

— Oui.

Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il avoue, penaud, son attirance honteuse, mais il n'en fit rien et arbora un grand sourire. Oui, c'était lui et Hanta n'avait jamais été aussi sûr d'avoir trouvé le bon.

— Tu aurais au moins pu faire l'effort d'en choisir un qui soit regardable.

Il n'en sourit que plus.


	15. 15 - 冷気

Sero se leva le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore paru à l'horizon. Les événements de la veille lui paraissaient encore nébuleux, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que tout cela s'était bel et bien déroulé. Il descendit dans la salle à manger, engloutit son petit-déjeuner, rassembla ses affaires et se laissa conduire à l'aéroport sans que jamais un seul mot franchisse ses lèvres. En l'état actuel des choses, il se sentait bien trop heureux pour en vouloir vraiment à ses parents – ou à qui que ce soit d'autre – et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils prennent sa bonne humeur pour une indication qu'il leur avait pardonné.

En vérité, il ne savait plus très bien quel comportement adopter avec eux. Bien sûr, il les aimait, ils étaient sa famille et avant toute cette histoire, étaient soudés comme pouvait l'être n'importe quelle famille. Mais désormais, tout avait changé et Sero savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Même si leurs rapports finissaient par s'améliorer, les jours d'insouciance se trouvaient maintenant loin, très loin derrière lui.

Son père le laissa seul à l'entrée du terminal, non sans lui avoir souhaité un bon voyage et promis de le rejoindre au plus tôt. Sero hocha la tête, tout en s'efforçant de conserver un air neutre. Pour l'instant, il préférait se focaliser sur les deux jours dont il pourrait profiter, seul avec sa grand-mère.

Avant de passer les portiques de sécurité, il se retrouva compacté dans la foule de voyageurs qui attendaient eux aussi d'accéder à leur vol. Certains regards dans la masse se tournèrent vers lui, scrutèrent son visage et parfois, allèrent jusqu'à le détailler pendant plusieurs longues secondes, mais personne ne tenta de l'approcher ni même de lui adresser la parole. Peut-être ne se souciaient-ils pas assez de lui pour interagir avec lui ou peut-être ne le reconnaissaient-ils tout simplement pas. L'un comme l'autre, il s'en fichait. La panique qu'il avait ressentie la veille au soir, seul à Shinjuku, lui revint en mémoire. Ici, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire, il ne courait aucun danger.

L'avion vers lequel on le conduisit était plein à ras bord. Heureusement, sa place se trouvait du côté du hublot, et il put se plonger dans la contemplation du paysage sans se trouver trop oppressé par la masse humaine entassé dans un si petit espace. Il regarda la structure tentaculaire de l'aéroport s'éloigner à mesure que l'appareil prenait de l'altitude, jusqu'au moment où les bâtiments ne ressemblèrent plus qu'à des pointillés.

Sero avait beau savoir que le séjour ne serait que temporaire – du moins, qu'il ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas – il ne put empêcher un pincement au cœur quand il ne put plus du tout distinguer Tokyo à travers les nuages. Et si, finalement, il ne revenait plus jamais ? Et s'il se retrouvait obligé de poursuivre sa scolarité à Hibishô ? Il préférait ne même pas y penser.

Le jour s'était tout à fait levé quand Sero arriva à Sapporo, presque deux heures plus tard. Il accueillit ses premiers pas au sol avec bonheur, soulagé de pouvoir enfin étendre ses jambes et bouger à sa guise. Une demi-heure de plus, et il se serait senti complètement ankylosé.

Sa grand-mère l'attendait à la sortie du terminal. Bien que ses rides se soient encore creusées et que ses cheveux aient encore blanchis depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, elle semblait plus radieuse et plus énergique que jamais. Sero s'interdit de penser que la mort de son mari, duquel elle avait dû s'occuper pendant ses longues années de maladie, l'avait soulagée de sa fatigue et de son stress. A la place, il vint se jeter dans ses bras.

— Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de grandir ! s'exclama-t-elle quand il se redressa et qu'elle put voir à quel point il la toisait. Bientôt, tu ne passeras même plus dans le cadre des portes.

— N'exagère pas, Mamie, je suis quand même pas si grand que ça…

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien tandis qu'ils attendaient qu'arrivent les bagages. Sero se demanda si elle connaissait son secret plus si secret et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'évoquer ou si elle l'ignorait. Après tout, elle n'était pas très portée sur les nouvelles technologies… Il imaginait également mal ses parents en discuter avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient envie que l'histoire s'ébruite et la vieille femme avait la réputation méritée d'être une commère notoire.

— Bon, et l'école sinon ? demanda-t-elle quand elle démarra la voiture. Comment ça se passe ?

— Oh, comme d'habitude, un peu… On va bientôt avoir les examens de fin d'année alors il faudra pas que je tarde à me mettre aux révisions.

Il poursuivit en lui racontant une poignée d'anecdotes sur sa vie à l'école, n'était-ce que pour la rassurer qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort chaque jour. Depuis les nombreux incidents dont avait été victime Yuei, les médias s'en donnaient à cœur joie et donnait l'impression que les élèves se mettaient en danger rien qu'en franchissant le seuil de leur salle de classe.

Les minutes passant, ils finirent par quitter le centre-ville et arrivèrent aux abords du village où vivait sa grand-mère. Les abords des routes étaient encore couverts d'une épaisse couche de neige et le hameau tout entier semblait plongé dans une sorte de torpeur hivernale. Les rares personnes qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin de la maison se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux, ou étaient affairés à dégager leur allée de garage. L'ambiance n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de celle de Tokyo. S'arrachant un instant à cet étrange paysage, Sero baissa les yeux vers l'écran de son portable. Mezo ne lui avait pas envoyé de message depuis la veille au soir, à part un petit « Je suis au dortoir », pour le rassurer. Lui non plus n'avait rien envoyé. Il commençait parfois à taper quelques mots, puis les effaçait, faute de les trouver adéquats. Il avait l'impression de se trouver de nouveau au tout début de leurs conversations, quelques semaines plus tôt, examinant chaque virgule, analysant chaque smiley pour être sûr que son interlocuteur comprenne bien ce qu'il voulait dire, sans aucune ambiguïté.

Le jardin qui entourait la maison avait été déneigé avec soin. Déjà les jonquilles pointaient le bout de leur nez couleur soleil et le vert de la pelouse contrastait avec le blanc ambiant. Sero ne s'attarda pas et rentra vite pour poser ses bagages et se réchauffer.

La vieille bâtisse lui renvoya tout de suite une odeur d'enfance. Elle lui rappelait cette époque plus rose, plus simple, où il pouvait passer des heures à courir dans tous les sens et à s'accrocher aux murs, au grand dam de ses grands-parents, qui lui auraient préféré des loisirs moins susceptibles de l'emmener aux urgences. Les yeux levés vers le plafond, il hésita même à lancer un jet de scotch pour s'y pendre quelques secondes, mais renonça vite. Il n'était plus aussi léger que dix ans auparavant.

Le reste de la matinée passa avec une rapidité déconcertante. Ils ne firent pourtant pas grand-chose. Sitôt sa valise posée dans la chambre, Sero se mit en quête d'une zone où il capterait le réseau, sans grand succès. Le village se trouvant dans une cuvette, les lieux où l'on pouvait se servir de son portable se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Tant pis, se dit-il finalement, je m'en passerai pour le moment.

Il rejoignit ensuite sa grand-mère, qui l'attendait dans le salon, agenouillée près de la table basse. Elle avait servi deux tasses de genmaicha, dont l'odeur réconfortante de riz grillé baignait la pièce. Sero soupira de contentement tandis qu'il prenait place en face d'elle. Combien d'heures avait-il passé à colorier ses albums de super-héros, une fois trop fatigué par ses acrobaties ? Tout lui paraissait tellement plus grand en ce temps-là.

— Et si tu me disais ce qui se passe, maintenant ?

Machiko le scrutait avec cet air de celle qui voit tout, qu'elle arborait quand elle savait qu'il venait de faire une bêtise et attendait qu'il se dénonce lui-même.

— Quoi ? Euh, rien… rien du tout… Tout va bien.

Au moment-même où il avait ouvert la bouche, il avait su qu'aucune de ses excuses ne fonctionnerait. Et sûrement pas un bafouillage aussi pathétique que celui-ci.

— Ne me prends donc pas pour plus sénile que je ne suis, mon petit. Je t'ai vu au sortir du ventre de ta mère, je sais quand quelque chose cloche.

Le silence retomba. Elle s'empara de sa tasse, posa ses lèvres sur le bord et aspira bruyamment une gorgée de thé. Sero hésita à tout lui dire. Était-elle prête à entendre la vérité ou, comme ses parents, la rejetterait-elle en bloc ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce qui restait de sa famille.

Finalement, voyant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il lui raconta tout depuis le début. Comment il était doucement mais sûrement tombé sous le charme de Shouji, de ses manières de géant tranquille et de sa gentillesse sans bornes, comment ses parents l'avaient appris, son séjour à l'hôpital, ces longues journées sans leur parler, incapable de leur adresser la parole et enfin, cette fameuse lettre restée à traîner sur le meuble dans l'entrée.

Machiko l'écouta sans dire un mot. Seules ses expressions, qui passaient de temps en temps sur son visage ridé, parvenait à retranscrire ce qu'elle en pensait. Quand il eut terminé, elle posa sa tasse sur la table et sortit de la pièce, toujours sans avoir desserré les lèvres une seule fois. Sero la suivit avec le plus de discrétion possible, jusqu'au vestibule où se trouvait le téléphone. Avant de s'emparer du combiné, elle piocha dans le pot qui se trouvait juste à-côté et tendit un billet de mille yens et quelques pièces à son petit-fils.

— Tiens, va au supermarché et prends-nous du tofu, des œufs et les légumes que tu veux pour le repas de ce soir. Prends ton temps. Je m'apprête à dire des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à entendre.

Sero renonça à lui rappeler qu'à dix-sept ans, il était loin d'être encore un « enfant », mais renonça devant son air déterminé. Il enfila son manteau, ses gants et le bonnet que Machiko lui fourra dans les mains et sortit de la maison. Un instant, il eut envie de rester à la porte et de prêter l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'entendre la conversation, mais le froid qui lui mordait le visage suffit à le faire renoncer. S'il ne se mettait pas très vite en mouvement, il finirait par se figer sur place.

L'épicerie se trouvait au nord du village, à deux pas de l'étang sur lequel on laissait flotter des bougies à la mémoire des défunts, le jour d'O-bon. Sero s'y arrêta un instant, et contempla la surface gelée. Même s'il n'abandonnait pas l'espoir de pouvoir tenir tête à ses parents et rester à Yuei, il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il passerait la fin de ses années lycée dans la région. Il songea à Sapporo, à ses journées grises et ses nuits glaciales, à ses rues couvertes de neige de novembre à mars. Cette seule pensée le fit frissonner. Il détestait le froid, haïssait devoir s'emmitoufler dans des couches de vêtements à n'en plus finir dans le seul but de ne pas grelotter en permanence, redoutait la période des rhumes et autres grippes qui vous cloue au lit pendant des jours sans pouvoir bouger et vous colle une goutte au nez à chaque brise. Il n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil, il le sentait au fond de lui et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins ni payer l'école, et tant qu'il ne se débrouillerait pas tout seul, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de leur obéir.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand son portable se mit à vibrer furieusement dans sa poche. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui se passait : l'étang se trouvait assez en hauteur pour entrer dans la zone de couverture réseau, et toutes les notifications qu'il avait reçu ces dernières heures se bousculaient au portillon.

Il sortit l'appareil et malgré ses doigts gelés, parcourut le plus de messages qu'il put. Il ignora les insultes et autres menaces qu'il recevait régulièrement depuis la publication de la fameuse vidéo. Plus il s'efforçait de prétendre qu'elles n'existaient pas, mieux il se portait. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je les lise ? se dit-il tandis qu'il les effaçait les unes après les autres.

Le reste concernait des mises à jour des réseaux sociaux de la classe et une poignée de SMS. L'un venait de Kaminari ; il lui demandait s'il neigeait à Sapporo et s'il pourrait skier. Sero leva les yeux au ciel mais se promit de lui répondre plus tard que oui, il neigeait un peu, mais non, il n'irait pas skier.

Shouji lui avait aussi envoyé un message, tôt dans la matinée.

 _J'ai pu avoir un avion finalement. On fait une grosse halte à Osaka par contre, donc je suis pas sûr de l'heure à laquelle j'arriverai. Je t'appelle dans la soirée, si tu veux. Et au nord, c'est comment ?_

Sero n'hésita pas. Il ouvrit son appareil photo et posa devant l'étendue d'eau gelée et entourée de neige, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se rendit compte à ce moment que le froid avait rougi ses joues et le bout de son nez. Il envoya le cliché, accompagné d'un « Frais » en guise de commentaire et passa à la suite.

Le suivant venait de Kirishima. Il avait envoyé un selfie, sans doute à plusieurs personnes vu le caractère général du « Bonnes vacances à tous ! Plus Ultra ! » qui l'accompagnait. Il y posait en plongée, assis sur son lit et soulevant un haltère d'une bonne dizaine de kilos à vue de nez. Sero se dit qu'il allait se contenter d'une réponse bateau, quand un détail dans le coin inférieur droit de l'image attira son attention.

 _Est-ce que c'est un bras rose que je vois dans dépasser de sous le drap ou c'est juste mon imagination ? : p_

Il ne lui restait qu'une notification à consulter. Elle provenait d'un numéro inconnu, ce qui lui faisait craindre le pire. Tant que les menaces restaient confinées aux réseaux sociaux, il pouvait les gérer. Mais si elles arrivaient directement sur sa messagerie privée, ce serait une autre histoire.

Il inspira à fond, et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il abattait son doigt sur la petite enveloppe.

 _Bonjour, c'est Takenaka Kaoru. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir recontacté plus tôt. Est-ce que tu es sur Tokyo en ce moment ?_


	16. 16 - 暖冬

Sero fixa son téléphone pendant un moment. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, c'était à peine s'il avait eu l'occasion de penser à cette pauvre Kaoru. Avant qu'il se décide sur ce qu'il devait répondre, deux nouveaux messages de la part de Kirishima lui parvinrent.

✉ _…_

✉ _Tu diras rien aux autres, hein ?_

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait des cachotteries. Étrangement, cette pensée le rassura. Son propre secret passait tout d'un coup d'affaire d'État à une simple broutille comme en vivaient tous les jeunes de son âge.

✉ _Non, bien sûr, t'inquiète_

✉ _Merci, t'es un vrai frère. On voudrait l'annoncer nous-mêmes quand on sera prêts, mais avec tout ce qui se passe, c'est jamais le bon moment_

Sero se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas du tout songé à cela. S'il poursuivait sa relation avec Shouji – ce qu'il comptait bien faire –, il faudrait qu'il l'en informe ses amis un jour. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se soucier de ses parents, ils l'avaient déjà deviné tous seuls. Mais il faudrait bien que les autres soient mis au courant tôt ou tard. Il se demanda comment il pourrait s'y prendre. Est-ce qu'il lui faudrait se montrer solennel et réunir tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui après avoir préparé un beau discours ? Non, sans doute, il aurait trop l'impression de leur confier quelque chose de grave. La procédure aurait convenu s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait un cancer, il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi sérieux. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voudrait pas non plus lancer la nouvelle comme si de rien n'était, au détour d'une conversation ordinaire. C'était trop important pour ça. Shouji était trop important pour ça.

Une bourrasque glaciale l'arracha à ses réflexions. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'instant ; il avait à faire. Tandis qu'il tournait les talons, il prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Kaoru.

✉ _Pas pour le moment, je suis chez ma grand-mère. Mais je reviens bientôt à Tokyo, je te tiens au courant si tu veux._

Elle répondit dans les secondes qui suivirent.

✉ _Oui, ce serait super ! J'aimerais beaucoup te remercier en personne de ce que tu as fais pour moi !_

Une grande bouffée de fierté et de soulagement l'envahit. Il était un héros pour au moins une personne, et cela suffisait pour lui redonner la motivation de continuer. S'il lui fallait un signe pour penser qu'il devait poursuivre sur la voie qu'il s'était fixée, le voilà.

Le pas léger, il se dirigea vers la supérette. Il s'agissait d'un convenience store des plus basiques, où l'on ne trouvait que le strict nécessaire. Pour les grosses courses, il fallait se diriger vers Kihikau-shi, où l'afflux massif de touristes avait permis de faire construire un immense centre commercial.

Sero parcourt les quelques allées à la recherche de ce que sa grand-mère lui avait chargé de ramener. Il prit un peu plus de temps à choisir les légumes, essayant de trancher entre les shiitake et les shimeji pour les champignons. Il se souvint, avec une pointe d'amertume, des après-midi d'automne qu'il passait dans les forêts autour du village, en bottes de caoutchouc et accompagné de son grand-père, à la recherche des précieux matsutake, alors que les crissements des dernières cigales se faisaient entendre. Cela ne remontait même pas à dix ans, mais Sero aurait juré qu'un siècle s'était déjà écoulé.

Le caissier fit semblant de ne pas le reconnaître, ce qui laissa penser à Sero qu'il avait vu la fameuse vidéo. Pourtant, contrairement à Tokyo, les gens d'ici ne l'effrayaient pas. Il les connaissait depuis toujours et savait que le pire qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir serait une poignée de regards de travers. La belle affaire, vraiment… Il paya et retourna vers la maison de sa grand-mère sans y accorder plus d'attention.

Dehors, le vent était retombé et les nuages ne couvraient plus le soleil. Il ne devait pas faire beaucoup plus de zéro, cette douce vague de chaleur était plus que bienvenue.

Quand il franchit la porte d'entrée, sa grand-mère avait depuis longtemps raccroché. Installée à la table basse du salon, une théière fumante posée à côté d'elle, elle installait un plateau de go.

— Allez, range vite tout ça et viens jouer. J'ai invité mes amies du club à manger ce soir et je ne voudrais pas qu'elles pensent que tu manques d'entraînement.

D'entraînement, pourtant, il en manquait et pas qu'un peu. La vieille femme le battit trois fois d'affilée à plates coutures avant de lui redonner sa liberté pour l'après-midi. Il hésita à aller se balader mais se ravisa quand il songea à la température. A la place, il se cala confortablement dans le salon et entreprit de relire tous ses cours de l'année. Changement d'école ou non, il voulait au moins réussir ce trimestre. Peut-être que si ses résultats s'amélioraient, ses parents comprendraient que sa relation avec Shouji ne l'empêcherait en rien de devenir un héros digne de ce nom. Cela tenait sans doute plus du doux rêve que de la véritable probabilité, mais il avait besoin d'un peu d'espoir.

Une heure passa, puis deux, puis trois. Le soleil commençait à descendre sur l'horizon, et bientôt, Sero fut contraint de se lever pour allumer le plafonnier. Il avait déjà épluché les trois quarts de ses cahiers et manuels, en vain. Rien n'entrait dans son cerveau, rien ne s'y ancrait, les informations ne faisaient que passer avant de s'évanouir il-ne-savait-où. A ce rythme-là, se dit-il, je vais finir plus bête que quand j'ai commencé. Dépité, il rapporta tout dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son futon, d'où il ne bougea pas jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Il avait craint la rencontre avec les deux amies de sa grand-mère. Et si elles le reconnaissaient ? Pas qu'il avait grand-chose à redouter de deux petites vieilles appuyées sur leur canne, surtout en tant que héros en devenir, mais il n'était pas prêt à mettre le sujet sur le tapis tout de suite.

Fort heureusement, il s'avéra au bout de quelques minutes à peine que la notion d'Internet était pour elle des plus lointaines et que leur maîtrise de la technologie se limitait à l'envoi d'un mail à leurs petits-enfants pour le premier de l'an.

Elles parvinrent à l'enrôler de force dans une partie de go, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que, fatigué de se faire humilier par une bande de vieilles femmes, il file à la cuisine, prétextant l'envie de cuisiner pour la soirée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à faire, seulement couper tous les ingrédients et mettre le bouillon à chauffer, mais les invitées semblèrent ravies de cette charmante attention.

— Ah là là, la modernité, ça a du bon, quand même ! les entendit-il s'extasier depuis l'autre pièce. Si les hommes nous font la cuisine, maintenant. À l'époque, c'était à peine si les garçons de son âge savaient reconnaître un navet d'une carotte.

— Et c'est encore le cas ! Pas moyen d'envoyer mon mari faire des courses, il ne saurait même pas quoi me ramener !

Il les écouta osciller entre les mérites de cette nouvelle jeunesse libérée et la société « qui allait quand même de mal en pis, ça, il faut le reconnaître, mes pauvres dames ». Il ne pouvait pas leur donner tort, bien au contraire. Et encore, elles ne savaient la moitié de ce qui se passait dans l'ombre, des menaces qui planaient sur le monde et que les super-héros s'efforçaient d'endiguer avant même que le grand public s'aperçoive de leur présence.

Il réussit à s'esquiver peu après le repas et repartit en direction de l'étang. La nuit était déjà tombée et il ne dut qu'aux quelques lampadaires égrainés le long du trottoir de ne pas se perdre en chemin. Le froid, lui, avait cédé la place à une fraîcheur moins désagréable.

Le portable de Sero se mit à vibrer dès qu'il fut en haut de la colline. La plupart des messages ne présentaient pas un grand intérêt et il les évinça en vitesse. Il prit quelques minutes pour répondre à ses amis de Yuei et s'apprêtait à rappeler Shouji, quand il vit que sa mère l'avait appelé dans la journée.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps. Mieux valait garder le meilleur pour la fin. Après une longue inspiration, il composa son numéro. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre que l'expérience serait loin d'être agréable et qu'il aurait plus que besoin d'être réconforté une fois que ce serait terminé.

— Tu m'as appelé, Maman ? demanda-t-il dès qu'elle décrocha.

Il entendait sa respiration à l'autre bout du fil. Elle était là, bien présente, mais ne disait pas un mot. Prise de court, sans doute. Ou bien peut-être ne savait-elle pas sous quel angle attaquer cette conversation inopinée.

— Oui. Ton père m'a dit ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Sero comprit tout de suite qu'elle faisait référence au coup de fil que sa grand-mère leur avait passé alors qu'il était sorti. Il ne connaissait toujours pas la teneur des mots qu'ils s'étaient échangé – et n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de le savoir – mais se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas été tendres.

— Écoute, Maman…, commença-t-il sans savoir comment il terminerait sa phrase.

— Non, écoute-moi, toi.

Elle marqua encore un temps de pause.

— Ton père et moi, on a bien réfléchi. On en a discuté et on se dit qu'on n'a peut-être pas été très justes avec toi.

Ça, c'est l'euphémisme du siècle, songea Sero en levant les yeux au ciel.

— On comprend que tu aies mal pris notre décision et on comprend que c'était maladroit de notre part de le faire dans ton dos.

Sero aurait voulu lancer une remarque sarcastique mais se retint de justesse. Ils réussissaient enfin à dialoguer sans hurler, ce n'était pas de tout gâcher.

— Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de penser que ce serait beaucoup mieux pour tes résultats et pour ta sécurité si tu étudiais à Hibishô…

Évidemment, il y avait un « mais ». Sero soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Sans ses amis de Tokyo pour le distraire et sans la Ligue des Super-Villains sur le dos, ses notes ne s'en porteraient que mieux.

— Alors, on a une proposition à te faire.

— Je t'écoute.

— Si tu améliores tes résultats aux examens de fin d'année, tu pourras rester étudier à Yuei. On ne te demande pas de te classer dans les premiers, ce ne serait pas possible en une seule session, mais d'être… disons, quatorzième.

Sero déglutit. Pour se placer quatorzième, il devrait montrer de trois rangs et se placer juste derrière Uraraka. Autant dire mission impossible. Il n'aurait qu'une semaine après le retour de vacances pour réviser et maîtriser l'intégralité du programme, en plus d'être au top de sa forme physique pour la partie pratique. Mais tenter le pari ne lui coûterait rien, sinon sa fierté.

— Très bien, déclara-t-il, déterminé. Je ferai de mon mieux.

— Ça ne m'enchante toujours pas, tu sais. Mais tu vas bientôt devenir un adulte, tu dois faire tes propres choix sans avoir tes parents sur le dos. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon.

Il sentit un pincement au cœur en entendant tout le regret dans sa voix. Tout avait été si simple, à une époque. Mais les choses ne peuvent pas rester éternellement ce qu'elles sont ; la vie faisait son chemin, il avait changé et, plus important encore, aimait la façon dont il avait changé.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités, plus pour changer de sujet que par passion pour la météo d'Hokkaido ou le respect des horaires à l'aéroport. Le ton, bien que moins tendu, restait distant et Sero comprit qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait pour que leurs relations reviennent à leur état normal.

Après avoir raccroché, il prit un moment pour faire une pause dans le silence. On n'entendait rien aux alentours, pas même le ronronnement d'une voiture au loin. C'était aussi reposant qu'angoissant et Sero en vint vite à regretter l'éternelle agitation de Tokyo. Jamais il ne pourrait se sentir complètement chez lui dans un tel endroit. Il fallait qu'il relève le défi et qu'il reste à Yuei.

* * *

Debout devant la vitrine, Shouji pesait le pour et le contre. Il n'aurait pas à prendre de décision tout de suite ; de toute manière, la boutique était fermée à une heure pareille. D'une oreille, il écoutait sa mère s'impatienter. La sœur de Shouji leur avait donné rendez-vous à ce coin de rue cinq minutes auparavant, mais toujours aucune trace d'elle. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Masumi Shouji avait hérité du sens de la ponctualité familial et rien de ce que pouvait dire sa mère ne ferait oublier qu'elle arrivait elle-même avec au moins dix minutes de retard à chaque rendez-vous qu'on lui fixait. Ils n'avaient été à l'heure que parce que Shouji lui avait affirmé que sa sœur les attendrait à dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq plutôt qu'à vingt heures. De plus, la réservation était à vingt heures trente, alors pourquoi se presser ?

Shouji reporta son attention sur les téléphones dernier cri exposés en vitrine. Il s'était attendu à des prix exorbitants, mais la plupart, à une ou deux exceptions près, restaient très abordables. Il aurait même pu se payer le modèle le plus cher, s'il avait voulu. Cela aurait sérieusement entamé les économies qu'il avait engrangées au cours de l'été passé, mais il en avait toujours les moyens. Cependant, il ne voyait vraiment pas l'utilité de se payer un tel gadget. Les capacités qu'affichait le petit encart placé à côté du modèle de présentation lui paraissaient ahurissantes, voire farfelues. Qui avait besoin de 512Go de mémoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien y mettre ? Et celui-ci, qui possédait une caméra de pas moins de quarante-huit mégapixels, quoi que cela veuille dire ? À qui pouvait bien servir un tel matériel ? Dans quel but ? Cela dit, un appareil photo de bonne qualité ne serait pas de refus, songea-t-il tout en continuant de passer les téléphones en revue.

Il songea, mortifié, à la bouillie de pixels qu'avait produit son vieux portable à clapet quand il avait voulu à son tour envoyer à Sero un cliché du temps radieux qui régnait à Fukuoka. Fait rare en cette période de l'année, la météo était à la chaleur, avec pas ou peu de vent et juste assez de nuages pour atténuer les agressifs rayons du soleil. Bref, l'idéal pour se promener bien accompagné. Mais il n'avait pas pu en faire profiter à Sero, tout ça à cause de ce fichu téléphone obsolète. Tout l'après-midi, il avait ruminé et encore ruminé, jusqu'à arriver à la conclusion évidente : il lui en faudrait un nouveau.

Il était tant pris par ces réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas la silhouette agile qui se glissait dans son dos. Il ne parvint à réagir que quand deux épais tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de son visage, lui bloquant complètement la vue.

— Coucou, qui c'est ? s'exclama une voix féminine derrière lui tandis qu'il luttait pour respirer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'emprise autour de son crâne s'atténua, avant de le relâcher complètement et Shouji eut enfin l'occasion de se retourner. Sans grande surprise, il vit sa grande sœur, qui se tenait à côté de sa mère, au bord du trottoir. Un long moignon de chair se rétractait à l'intérieur de sa manche, jusqu'à se transformer en une main tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

A en juger par le tailleur qu'elle portait, Masumi devait tout juste sortir du travail. Shouji n'en savait pas énormément sur ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle enchaînait les heures supplémentaires ces derniers temps, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. En tant que débutante, elle devait faire ses preuves, quitte à rester des heures après que tous ses collègues aient déjà quitté le bâtiment.

Elle semblait plus fatiguée que d'habitude, mais Shouji ne le souleva pas. L'heure était au rassemblement et à la joie, mieux valait laisser les tracas du quotidien de côté. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il faudrait lui demander si tout allait bien, plus tard, et surtout pas devant leurs parents. Masumi, sous ses abords exubérants, lui ressemblait beaucoup sur ce plan-là ; elle n'était pas très expansive et préférait garder ses soucis pour elle.

— Bon, alors, comment va notre super-héros préféré ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, elle avança jusqu'à lui, l'attrapa par le bras et entreprit de se diriger vers le restaurant. Aussi près de lui, Masumi semblait plus minuscule que jamais. Pourtant, elle était plutôt grande pour une Japonaise, et elle avait toujours toisé ses camarades d'une bonne tête, de la maternelle au lycée.

— Tu sais, j'ai juste ma licence provisoire, j'ai encore un an avant d'être considéré comme un vrai super-héros…

— Allez, pas de ça avec nous ! On sait que tu l'auras ton diplôme, et haut la main, on prend juste un peu d'avance

— Hé, les jeunes, ça vous dirait pas d'attendre votre père ? leur cria leur mère, qui restait toujours à la même place

Au même moment, le portable de Shouji vibra au creux de sa main. C'était un message de leur père, qui était parti garer la voiture deux ou trois rues plus loin après les avoir déposé. Quand on parle du loup, se dit Shouji.

— C'est bon, il nous rejoint là-bas, on peut y aller ! répondit-il, tourné vers sa mère.

Ce fut alors qu'il sentit son bras tiré vers le bas.

— Oooh, fais voir ! s'exclama Masumi, les yeux rivés sur l'écran du portable ouvert.

— C'est juste Papa, il nous dit qu'il a trouvé une place et q…

— Mais non, pas ça, andouille ! Le fond d'écran !

A une vitesse prodigieuse, elle appuya sur le bouton de retour au menu et la photo que Sero avait envoyée à Shouji un peu plus tôt dans la journée s'afficha. Il s'était senti un peu gêné en la choisissant comme fond d'écran mais il le trouvait si adorable, avec son grand sourire et son nez rougi par le froid qu'il avait vite mis de côté toutes ces hésitations.

Masumi contempla la photo, la bouche poussée dans un « ooh » d'émerveillement.

— C'est ton petit copain ? chuchota-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un air de conspiratrice.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle tira sur son bras pour le forcer à continuer d'avancer, tandis que Shouji, de son côté, se sentait tourner à l'écarlate.

— T'inquiète, je dirai rien à Maman, continua-t-elle tout en gardant leur mère à bonne distance. Elle s'en remettrait pas. T'es encore son petit Mezo chéri, je suis sûre qu'elle croit que tu sais pas comment on fait les bébés.

D'un de ses bras libres, il lui mit une petite tape dans l'épaule, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'étouffer un ricanement. Elle n'avait pas tort, dans le fond. Shouji se souvenait du malaise quand Masumi avait ramené son premier petit-ami à la maison, en terminale. S'en était suivie une longue et embarrassante conversation mère-fille sur les choses de la vie. Shouji ne doutait pas qu'il aurait le droit au même traitement s'il lui annonçait la nouvelle.

Si seulement la famille de Sero pouvait être aussi compréhensive, se dit-il, alors qu'il apercevait son père quelques mètres plus loin.


	17. 17 - 罠

Le dernier jour de ses vacances à Sapporo arrivèrent plus vite que Sero l'aurait cru. Il avait pourtant eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu et avait même pu se rendre dans une source chaude. L'endroit lui avait paru ridiculement petit, alors que ses souvenirs le rendaient immense.

Il s'était senti étrangement calme pendant ces quelques jours. Rien du monde extérieur ne l'atteignait ici. Sa grand-mère n'allumait la télévision que pour les informations locales, qui n'en avaient que faire de ce qui se passait à Tokyo et ses accès au téléphone et à Internet se limitait aux dix minutes de froid glacial qu'il pouvait supporter chaque jour. Tous les après-midis, il montait à l'étang et recevait une poignée de nouvelles de la classe, lisait quelques articles, envoyaient quelques photos qu'il avait prises la veille. Le reste du temps, il s'occupait autrement entre ses cours et les promenades. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre ainsi toute sa vie, mais il devait avouer que la parenthèse était agréable.

Il partirait le lendemain matin, à huit heures ; arriverait à Tokyo vers dix heures, pour une journée déjà planifiée à la minute près. Il serait à midi au parc Kinuta, pour profiter des cerisiers en fleurs avec le reste de la classe. La bataille avait fait rage dans les discussions de groupes pour départager Kinuta et le zoo d'Ueno, qui selon certains, était sans conteste le plus beau des spots pour le Hanami de tout Tokyo. Sero n'avait que peu pris part à la discussion, soulevant simplement que Kinuta l'arrangeait plus puisqu'il était plus proche de chez lui. De toute manière, il avait d'autres projets bien plus importants en matière de cerisiers.

Une fois toutes ses affaires rassemblées et entreposées dans l'entrée, il s'était assis sur la terrasse. Il y faisait moins froid qu'à l'avant de la maison, qui était exposé plein nord et une rangée d'arbres fruitiers coupait la majeure partie du vent. Certes, ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il se passe de son manteau mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'impression de geler sur place.

Sero observait le champ qui se découpait dans la pénombre devant lui. Bientôt, on y planterait du riz et l'été venu, les lucioles scintilleraient entre les feuilles, donnant l'impression d'une nuée d'étoiles tombée du ciel. Pour l'instant, le froid mordait encore et la seule chose qui brillait sur cette terre nue était le givre qui la recouvrait.

Distraitement, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il se faisait tard, il ne tarderait pas à aller se coucher. Cependant, il ne put résister à la tentation de regarder encore une fois la photo que lui avait envoyée Shouji, quelques jours auparavant. Il se trouvait dans un parc, sur l'herbe verte, en plein soleil, accompagné d'une jeune femme. Etant donné leur forte ressemblance, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne de sa famille, une sœur ou peut-être une cousine, mais son expression enjouée différait tant de l'air toujours calme et sérieux de Shouji qu'on avait peine à croire qu'ils avaient été élevés ensemble.

Pris dans ses pensées, Sero entendit à peine la porte coulisser dans son dos. Sa grand-mère s'assit à côté de lui, non sans difficultés, et posa entre eux deux tasses de thé fumantes. Pendant un moment, elle ne dit rien et se perdit comme son petit-fils dans la contemplation du champ.

— J'en ai ramassé du riz, dans le temps, si tu savais…

Sero leva la tête vers la vieille femme. Elle, ne le regardait pas et il se demanda un instant si elle s'adressait bien à lui.

— On s'y mettait à presque tout le village, on s'aidait les uns les autres pour que tout soit récolté à temps. Il y en avait d'autres qui allaient faucher le blé, un peu plus bas dans les plaines. Mais moi, j'ai toujours fait le riz. Et d'autant que je me souvienne, c'était pas la joie. On avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux toutes la journée, sous un soleil de plomb et les sangsues s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Elle marqua une pause, un léger sourire aux lèvres. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

— C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ton grand-père. Lui venait de la grande ville, il voulait s'installer ici pour être un peu au calme, pour être plus proche de la terre, comme il disait. Proche de la terre, il l'a été, ça pour sûr. J'avais jamais décollé autant de ces saloperies d'un seul mollet de toute ma vie. Et quand j'ai eu fini, il m'a dit : « Je crois que je pourrais vous épouser ». Et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta, repris son souffle. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et une fois qu'elle eut aspiré une gorgée de thé brûlant, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sero.

— Mes parents s'y sont opposés, tu sais. C'est difficile de faire confiance à un parfait étranger, à quelqu'un qui ne vient pas du monde que nous, qui n'a pas les mêmes mœurs que nous. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce que ton arrière-grand-père m'a dit ce jour-là : « Si tu pars avec lui, tu n'es plus ma fille ».

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Je suis partie. Je n'étais pas encore la vieille tête de mule que je suis aujourd'hui à l'époque, alors j'ai beaucoup hésité, mais finalement, j'ai épousé ton grand-père.

Il n'y avait aucun regret dans sa voix, juste une étincelle de défi.

— Et du coup, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— On est allé s'installer ailleurs pendant un moment et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma famille. Pas une lettre, pas un coup de téléphone, rien. Une vieille tante est décédée et je n'en ai rien su. Jusqu'à la naissance de ton père. J'étais à la maternité, épuisée et là, je l'ai vu qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Mon père. C'était ma mère qui l'avait poussé à venir, je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard. Elle voulait connaître ses petits-enfants et lui a sommé d'aller présenter ses excuses. Il ne l'a pas fait, finalement, mais il était là et ça me suffisait.

Un long silence s'installa. Sero doutait toujours que sa mère puisse se faire un jour à l'idée de voir son fils avec un autre homme, mais qui sait ? Les gens pouvaient changer, les gens _finissaient_ par changer. Le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant en était la preuve. En attendant, il devait prendre son mal en patience et faire de son mieux pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être frustrant, tout de même…

— Bois ton thé, c'est pas bon quand c'est froid.

Le ciel était gris et couvert quand Sero arriva à Tokyo le lendemain matin. Un vent frais se leva dès qu'il arriva sur le tarmac pour ne retomber que quand il sortit du bus. Il traîna sa valise jusqu'au parc, déjà bondé à cette heure. La saison des cerisiers venait à peine de commencer. Dès la semaine prochaine, chaque coin de verdure deviendrait noir de monde, de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule.

La classe 2-A avait choisi de s'installer près du plan d'eau. C'était un endroit un peu éloigné des plus grands arbres, et donc plus tranquille. Tous les élèves tenaient sur quatre grandes nappes étalées côte à côte, et au milieu desquels trônaient un monticule de glacières et de boîtes en plastique, annonçant le festin à venir.

A peine installé, Sero se retrouva avec une canette à la main et une foule de question de la part de ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés. Comment s'étaient passées les vacances à Sapporo ? Est-ce qu'il avait neigé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de son temps ? Est-ce qu'il avait des photos à montrer ? On évitait soigneusement le sujet de la vidéo, de son coming-out et de tout ce qui aurait pu plomber l'ambiance ; il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Tandis qu'il montrait à Hagakure les clichés des plus beaux bonshommes de neige du concours des enfants de Takikawa, Sero aperçut Mina du coin de l'œil. Elle faisait un effort conscient pour ne pas croiser son regard mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards nerveux de temps en temps. Kirishima l'avait sans doute mise au courant. Elle devait savoir qu'il avait promis de ne rien dire, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre soit mis au courant.

Sero nota mentalement qu'il devrait aller lui parler, plus tard, dès qu'ils seraient loin des regards indiscrets. Il fallait qu'il lui assure qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, et qu'il savait mieux que quiconque l'horreur de voir sa vie sentimentale étalée au grand jour avant que l'on y soit préparé. En attendant, il lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant et elle lui répondit avec une grimace, mal à l'aise.

Le reste de la classe arriva au compte-gouttes. La plupart revenaient de vacances dans leur famille. Momo arborait un bronzage tropical qui fit beaucoup d'envieux, Ojiro raconta avec passion le stage d'arts martiaux duquel il revenait et Sato ramena un grand plat de tartelettes à la patate douce qu'il avait appris à préparer pendant son voyage à Okinawa en compagnie de ses amis du collège.

A midi, seuls deux invités manquaient : Shinsou qui, pris par un cours particulier avec Aizawa, avait prévenu qu'il ne se libérerait qu'en début d'après-midi, et Shouji. Sero savait que son avion devait atterrir à onze heures et demie, que le trajet de Haneda jusqu'à Setagaya prenait au moins une heure et la partie rationnelle de son cerveau comprenait que son petit-ami n'avait pas encore développé d'Alter de téléportation. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'affoler, allant jusqu'à s'imaginer les pires scénarios.

Il lutta tant qu'il put, mais finit par sortir son portable de sa poche. Rien de mal à s'assurer que Shouji était bien arrivé et en chemin vers le parc, pas vrai ? Il avait reçu un nouveau message de Kaoru, quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Tu es revenu sur Tokyo alors ?_

Sero s'apprêtait à lui répondre que oui, et qu'il serait ravi de trouver un moment pour prendre des nouvelles quand un autre message arriva, de la part de Shouji, cette fois.

 _Je me suis trompé de bus, je vais devoir faire un détour…_

Cette fois-ci, Sero ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, dans un mélange de soulagement et d'attendrissement. Les autres le dévisagèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il explique la situation.

 _D'accord, à tout à l'heure. J'ai hâte de te voir ;)_

Il rangea ensuite son portable et s'efforça de ne pas trop cogiter. Tout se passait bien, il arrivait petit à petit à remettre de l'ordre après la tempête. Rien n'était encore parfait, mais il savait que cela viendrait avec du temps. Pour l'instant, autant profiter du moment présent, de la chaleur du printemps de Tokyo, de la brise calme qui ramenait vers eux les pétales roses décrochés des fleurs, des rires d'enfants et des anciens qui chantaient des airs de leur enfance sur une nappe un peu plus loin. Et plus que tout, il devait profiter de ses amis.

Shouji arriva alors que Jirou s'apprêtait à jouer un morceau ou deux sur sa guitare. Au cours de l'année, elle avait gagné en assurance et ne craignait plus de se rendre ridicule devant les autres. La rumeur disait même qu'elle écrivait des paroles dans l'espoir secret de sortir un album, ce dont personne ne semblait douter.

Les premières notes firent lever la tête des curieux alentours, ce que Sero accueillit avec soulagement. Tant qu'ils feraient attention à elle, il ne serait pas le centre de l'attention. A la fin du premier air, quelques personnes applaudirent et les joues de Jirou se tintèrent d'un léger rose.

Shouji s'était d'abord assis près de Sero, assez proche de lui pour que leurs amis leur jettent des regards amusés, mais pas assez pour qu'un étranger passant par là devine qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Au moment du dessert, sans qu'il sache bien comment il était arrivé là, Sero se trouvait collé contre Shouji, confortablement installé au creux de ses bras. Il se sentit d'abord embarrassé de se trouver ainsi en public, mais se rassura vite quand il constata que les autres étaient bien trop absorbés par les tartelettes qu'avait préparées Satou pour lui accorder la moindre pensée.

Ils quittèrent le parc aux alentours de six heures. Une partie de la classe retournait directement au dortoir de Yuei, certains rentraient chez eux pour profiter de la fin des vacances en famille et les autres, dont faisaient partie Sero et Shouji, se dirigèrent vers un café pour rejoindre la classe 2-B pour leur soirée révision.

Sero se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'approche du lycée où pour lui, tout avait basculé. Il lui avait suffi de quelques secondes, d'une simple décision pour que sa vie change à jamais. A chaque pas, il s'attendait à voire surgir cette journaliste et son cameraman, prêts encore une fois à lui extorquer tous ses secrets.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de respirer tranquillement et de se reprendre, il sentit une main enlacer la sienne.

— Ça va ? demanda Shouji quand Sero tourna le regard vers lui.

Celui-ci, incapable de donner une réponse cohérente, se contenta de bafouiller en hochant la tête. Une brusque montée de chaleur lui indiqua qu'il devait être aussi rouge que le costume de Yaomomo. Il voulut baisser la tête avant que Shouji ne le voie, mais un point fuchsia quelques mètres plus loin attira son attention.

— Kaoru ! s'écria-t-il dès qu'il fut assez proche.

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda tout autour d'elle comme un lapereau paniqué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Sero qui lui faisait signe. Elle lui répondit d'un mouvement de la main et se dirigea vers lui d'un petit pas rapide.

Sero fut soulagé de ne plus voir dans ses yeux cette lueur de désespoir mais de la sérénité.

— Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Ça va mieux au lycée ?

Elle hocha la tête et leva la grande valise qu'elle portait à la main pour la lui montrer.

— Oui, c'est vraiment mieux ! Quand je suis rentrée de l'hôpital, ceux du club photo avait appris ce qui m'arrivait et ils m'ont proposé de venir dans leur local dès que j'avais besoin d'un coin pour souffler un peu. Petit à petit, je me suis intéressée à ce qu'ils faisaient et là, je viens de faire ma première sortie. On est allés photographier les cerisiers au zoo d'Ueno ! Là, je venais remettre le matériel dans le local.

Elle rayonnait tant que Sero eut un instant du mal à se dire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

— C'est super, je suis vraiment content que tu aies trouvé quelque chose qui te plaise. Je suis désolé pour ton message de ce midi, par contre, j'ai complètement oublié de te répondre.

De joyeuse, l'expression de Kaoru passa à confuse.

— Quel message ?

— Tu m'as envoyé un SMS ce midi, non ? Et aussi en début de semaine, quand j'étais en vacances à Sapporo ?

Elle secoua la tête et

— Je t'ai juste envoyé un message sur Facebook quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital mais tu n'as jamais répondu. Je me suis dit que tu t'étais sans doute éloigné des réseaux sociaux pendant un moment. Mais je n'ai jamais eu ton numéro de téléphone…


	18. 18 - 勇者

Sero resta plusieurs longues secondes sans comprendre.

— Quoi ? Je te l'avais pourtant donné !

Il s'était montré plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais si Kaoru ne lui avait pas envoyé ces messages, alors qui ? Aussitôt, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et s'empourpra.

— Oui, je l'avais mais… ma mère est passée chercher mon uniforme quand j'étais à l'hôpital et elle l'a mis à la machine. Le papier était dans ma poche.

Sero échangea un regard inquiet avec Shouji qui avait suivi toute la scène. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon. Voyant que Kaoru évitait toujours de le regarder, il s'efforça de prendre son ton le plus rassurant. Ce n'était pas évident compte tenu de toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il sortit un reçu de sa poche et y griffonna de nouveau son numéro. Puis, il le lui tendit.

— D'accord, c'est pas grave. En tout cas, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si tu veux donner de tes nouvelles, n'hésite pas. Et je serais très content de voir tes prochaines photos.

Elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire, les larmes aux yeux.

— Merci ! Je te les enverrai, promis.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement après cela et les deux lycéens reprirent le chemin du café. Ils y passèrent quelques heures, à potasser d'anciens sujets d'examen, mais surtout à faire le compte-rendu détaillé de leurs vacances. Ils restèrent longtemps absorbés par la joute verbale de Kirishima et Tetsutetsu, qui renchérissaient toujours plus sur la frasque excessive de l'autre, histoire de ne pas passer pour celui qui avait passé les congés les moins intenses. L'ambiance se révélait peu propice aux études, mais Sero en ressortit avec une poignée de précieux conseils.

Quand ils sortirent, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Les noctambules défilaient, entraient dans des bars ou en sortaient, en quête d'ivresse et de musique dansante. Le printemps échauffait les esprits et toute la ville se retrouvait en effervescence.

— Bon… commença Shouji, penché sur son portable, si on prend le métro maintenant, on pourra être à Yuei vers…

— Attends, il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer d'abord.

Shouji se laissa entraîner sans broncher, ne semblant pas avoir conscience de l'embarras dans lequel se trouvait Sero. Ce dernier avait débité sa phrase d'un trait, comme apprise par cœur et recrachée au seul moment qu'il avait trouvé.

Ils embarquèrent sur la ligne Yamanote, trouvèrent par miracle de la place où s'asseoir. Shouji prenait aisément la place de deux japonais ordinaires, mais se révéla moins encombrant que l'homme qui monta un arrêt après eux. Le colosse, qui devait dépasser Fat Gum d'une bonne tête, s'accapara toute une banquette et détourna ainsi toute l'attention et les regards mauvais sur lui. Sero poussa un soupir de soulagement. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il se rendait compte qu'il craignait toujours de se montrer en public. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le professeur Aizawa avant qu'il ne parte en vacances : à un moment ou à un autre, les gens oublieraient tout de cette fameuse histoire. Un autre scandale, bien plus grave, bien plus croustillant, viendrait captiver leur attention et Sero ne deviendrait qu'un lointain souvenir.

Au fond de lui, il savait que ce moment arriverait, qu'il lui suffisait de garder la tête haute et de ne pas céder à la pression pour que tout se passe bien mais sur le moment, c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il passa la demi-heure de trajet à triturer la moquette bleue du siège, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Il passait d'une seconde sur l'autre du bonheur le plus total à la peur panique. Et s'il allait trop vite ? Et s'il gâchait tout ? Alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à deux arrêts de leur destination, Sero dût résister à une envie furieuse de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Ils sortirent du train sur les bords de la rivière Meguro. La saison des cerisiers venait à peine de débuter, mais déjà les rues débordaient de monde. Les rives avaient été barrées à la circulation, laissant la place à des dizaines d'étals de jeux et de nourriture en tous genres. Des milliers de tokyoïtes se pressaient dans cette atmosphère étouffante. On était bien loin de la sérénité traditionnelle qui accompagnait l'arrivée des cerisiers en fleur. Instinctivement, Sero se rapprocha de Shouji. Mieux valait ne pas s'éloigner au milieu de tout ce monde.

La fête battait son plein, mais ils la traversèrent sans jamais s'arrêter. Shouji s'accrocha au bras de Sero, le suivit à la trace jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'extraient enfin de la foule grouillante. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Les rues succédèrent à l'avenue, puis vinrent les ruelles, de plus en plus étroites. Finalement, après avoir traversé un pont, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un immeuble de trois étages. Le rez-de-chaussée accueillait une boulangerie et le reste les bureaux d'une microscopique agence de super-héros.

Sero remonta sa manche et d'un geste souple, projeta un ruban qui s'accrocha quelque part sur le toit. De son bras libre, il invita Shouji à bien s'accrocher.

— Tu es sûr que tu peux me porter ? demanda ce dernier.

— Hé, je te signale que je peux facilement tracter trois fois mon propre poids, maintenant.

Enfin, tant qu'il est inerte, s'abstint-il de préciser. Pour un corps en pleine chute comme l'avait été celui de Kaoru, c'était toujours plus difficile à estimer, mais Sero savait qu'il pourrait les hisser là-haut tous les deux sans problème. Pendant qu'ils montaient, il se souvint de ses premiers entraînements, quand il avait encore du mal à supporter sa propre masse pendant trop longtemps. Quel chemin parcouru depuis…

Le vent les surprit quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit. La brise s'était levée, mais au milieu des rues étroites, ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Au loin, la cime des arbres s'agitait, prise de frissons. Shouji s'avança vers l'arrière du bâtiment, muet d'admiration. Sero le rejoignit avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il avait découvert cet endroit durant son stage de première année. L'expérience en elle-même s'était révélée décevante puisqu'il en avait plus appris sur la comptabilité et sur le fonctionnement de la machine à café que sur le métier de héros professionnel, mais en contrepartie il avait pu profiter tous les midis de cette vue fantastique.

Devant eux, s'étendait la rivière Meguro, qui serpentait à travers Tokyo. Les rives illuminées de lanternes en papier ressemblaient, vues d'où il était, aux galeries d'une fourmilière. La musique des hauts parleurs, ainsi que la bonne odeur des stands de nourriture arrivaient jusqu'à eux. Ils s'assirent sur le bord, les pieds dans le vide et restèrent silencieux un long moment. Sero finit par faire glisser sa main vers celle de Shouji et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

— Ça fait longtemps, demanda Sero, que tu… enfin…

— Que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?

— Oui.

Il détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Quand il n'y pensait pas trop, sa relation avec Shouji lui paraissait relever de l'évidence. Mais dès qu'il tentait d'y réfléchir objectivement ou d'y mettre des vrais mots, il se sentait pris de panique. Réel. Tout cela était réel. Le garçon sur qui il craquait depuis si longtemps l'avait choisi lui, parmi tant d'autres. Il lui prenait la main, il l'avait embrassé. C'était à la fois le meilleur moment de sa vie mais aussi le plus terrifiant.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu vraiment un moment précis. C'est arrivé petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que te voir le matin me rendait heureux, que c'était un sentiment très différent de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Tokoyami ou Tsuyu, ou n'importe qui d'autre de la classe. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'ignorer parce que je pensais que ça ne pourrait jamais être réciproque.

Sero acquiesça. Lui aussi avait longtemps cru que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais rendus, sans bien savoir pourquoi.

— Moi, dit-il, je crois que c'était pendant l'attaque à l'USJ, quand tu t'es jeté sur Mina et moi pour nous protéger. J'ai cru que j'avais juste eu peur à ce moment-là mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr…

Shouji lui lança un regard que Sero ne sut pas déchiffrer. Il resserra d'autant plus l'emprise de sa main sur la sienne.

— Et les autres ? Ils étaient au courant ?

— Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Kirishima l'a appris accidentellement le jour de… tu sais, la vidéo, mais c'est tout.

Une soudaine bourrasque le fit trembler.

— Cela dit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, je crois que tout le monde l'a compris aujourd'hui, au pique-nique.

Il se rendit compte en le disant que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Personne ne leur avait fait de réflexion et mis à part Mineta, qui leur avait lancé un regard effaré, aucun de leur camarade de classe n'avait paru s'en soucier. La vie continuait, telle qu'elle avait toujours fait et aucune de ses craintes n'apparaissaient fondées.

Sero posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shouji. Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à contempler les fleurs de cerisier qui dansaient encore au gré du vent, jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillis les ramène à la réalité.

— Je crois que je commence à avoir faim, avoua Shouji.

— Ça tombe bien, on a tout ce qu'il faut en bas !

Ils descendirent le long du bâtiment et Sero se rendit compte à ce moment qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. N'importe quel voisin aurait pu les prendre pour des cambrioleurs et appeler la police. Heureusement, tous les volets alentours semblaient déjà fermés.

Sans grande surprise, Shouji se jeta sur le premier stand de takoyaki qu'ils trouvèrent. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il adorait tout ce qui était à base de poulpe et il n'allait certainement pas faire une exception ce soir. Sero, quant à lui, avait assez mangé pendant le pique-nique pour tenir sur ses réserves pendant deux semaines, mais il avait aussi repéré un vendeur de raisins enrobés de sucre un peu plus loin. Un peu plus un peu moins, à ce niveau-là, ça ne ferait pas grande différence.

Quand Shouji ouvrit son porte-monnaie pour payer sa commande, il laissa échapper un petit « oh » et son masque se déforma, laissant apparaître un sourire. En même temps que son billet, il extirpa un morceau de papier froissé, qu'il déplia d'une main et tendit à Sero.

— J'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais gardé.

C'était un omikuji, un de ces présages que l'on pouvait aller chercher au temple au nouvel an. Toute la classe 2-A s'y était rendu ensemble au début du mois de janvier, espérant des bonnes nouvelles pour l'année à venir. Celui de Shouji était une grande bénédiction d'amour, accompagnée du traditionnel paragraphe si cryptique qu'il pouvait être interprété de dizaines de façons différentes.

— J'ai jamais cru à ce genre de choses, mais on dirait que ça tombe parfois juste.

Soudain, Sero se rappela du sien. Il ne l'avait pas conservé – ou alors entre deux pages de cahier au fin fond d'un tiroir, ce qui était tout comme – mais il savait où il pourrait le retrouver. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et rechercha dans ses images. La photo datait du début du mois de janvier. Kirishima, Kaminari, Bakugou et lui posaient avec leur prédiction. En zoomant un peu, on lisait facilement chacun des intitulés. Le sien indiquait également une grande bénédiction et une relation à venir. Kirishima aussi s'en sortait bien avec un excellent présage dans tous les domaines. A l'opposé, Kaminari, dépité, brandissait une grande malédiction et Bakugou pestait, vexé de n'avoir eu qu'une demi-bénédiction.

— Ça doit être le destin ! s'exclama-t-il en passant le portable à Shouji qui sourit de plus belle.

Ils profitèrent de la fête aussi longtemps qu'ils purent. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage et deux jeunes femmes, aux allures d'office ladies, leur demandèrent un selfie, même si elles ne purent cacher leur déception en apprenant qu'aucun autre élève de Yuei n'était présent. Elles servirent de déclencheur à d'autres passants, qui s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux. Les bras extensibles de Shouji se révélèrent être du pain béni pour les photos de groupe.

— Eh ben, heureusement qu'on est pas populaires, finalement ! souffla Sero quand ils en eurent fini. T'imagines pour Yaomomo ou Todoroki pour qui c'est comme ça tout le temps maintenant ?!

Cela dit, il devait avouer qu'un peu d'attention positive ne faisait pas de mal non plus. Tant que ce n'était pas tous les jours, il pourrait s'y habituer.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, un peu avant minuit, il envoya un des clichés à Kirishima.

✉ Ça y est, je deviens beaucoup trop célèbre, je vais plus pouvoir traîner avec vous, désolé

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Sero devina tout de suite que ce n'était pas son ami qui tenait le téléphone.

✉ Omg mais genre tu sors et tinvite pas les copain mais quel pote indigne :0 :0 :0 le faux frère quoi

✉ Mina, je sais que c'est toi

✉ Oh non tes super sens de sherlock mont demasquer hihi

✉ Kirishima s'est endormi, c'est ça ?

✉ nn il fait des pompes la (´•ω• ๑ )

Sero laissa échapper un rire sonore, tandis que Shouji et lui se dirigeaient vers la gare. Ils récupérèrent leurs valises qu'ils avaient laissées dans une consigne automatique et montèrent dans le premier train à destination de Yuei.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sero ouvrit sa conversation avec « Kaoru ». Dire qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien… Il aurait pu tomber dans un piège et qui sait ce qui se serait passé.

— Tu devrais sans doute aller voir la police, dit Shouji en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Ils doivent avoir les moyens de localiser l'expéditeur.

— Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée.

* * *

C'était une idée complètement dingue. Kirishima le lui avait dit, tous ceux à qui il en avait parlé le lui avait dit. Même le professeur Aizawa, à qui il avait préféré se confier avant de prendre toute décision avait longuement réfléchi avant de donner son accord.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque ? avait-il demandé, l'air grave. On ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça.

— Certain.

— Dans ce cas, assure-toi d'avoir du renfort. Voilà les héros qui patrouillent dans la zone ce soir-là.

Il en était ressorti avec une liste de noms plus ou moins connus et en avait prévenus certains. Une poignée d'entre eux travaillaient pour Murasaki, aussi leur avait-il bien fait comprendre que leur présence ne serait pas nécessaire. S'il pouvait éviter de travailler avec des sociétés aux pratiques douteuses, cela serait pour le mieux.

La fausse Kaoru lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une zone peu fréquentée entre Shinjuku et Toshima, un pâté de maisons qui avaient été pour la plupart abandonnées quelques années plus tôt à la suite d'une inondation, sans retrouver preneur. Les héros locaux faisaient de leur possible pour chasser les squatteurs et rendre au quartier sa gloire d'antan, mais la bataille s'était révélée plus rude que prévu.

En tournant à l'angle d'une rue, Sero aperçut du coin de l'œil Kirishima et Tamaki qui remontaient le long du boulevard. Il avait insisté pour que FatGum, bien trop repérable, ne s'implique pas mais son ami avait tout de même tenu à être présent, juste au cas où.

L'adresse donnée par message renvoyait à une minuscule ruelle, si coupée du reste du quartier qu'on entendait à peine le ronronnement des voitures au loin. De hauts bâtiments l'entourait, donnant à l'ensemble une atmosphère étouffante dans la nuit tombante. Sero sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, il était venu en vêtements civils et se trouvait plus vulnérable que jamais. Il s'efforça de prendre une respiration ; il devait se montrer le plus détendu possible, ne surtout pas laisser croire qu'il avait quelque chose à craindre. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Une, deux, trois fois et se coupa. C'était le signal, tout le monde était en place.

— Kaoru ? appela-t-il. Tu es là ?

Aussitôt, une dizaine de silhouettes surgirent de l'ombre. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme du lycée K. et un masque cachait leur visage. Certains tenaient des battes de base-ball, les autres comptaient sûrement sur leur Alter pour leur venir en aide. L'un d'entre eux, plus grand et large que le reste de ses camarades, s'avança vers Sero, claquant sa batte en métal contre le macadam.

— Eh bien, tu n'as pas été très difficile à attraper, toi.

Sero jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Comme il s'y attendait, l'issue de la ruelle était occupée par une autre dizaine de ces loubars de bas étage.

— Comme tu le vois, on a ramené un peu monde pour la fête. Tu devrais être flatté, ça veut dire qu'on te prend un peu au sérieux. Mais ce qu'on prend encore plus au sérieux, c'est de nettoyer la société des déchets dans ton genre ! Ça me rend malade qu'on vous laisse en liberté et encore pire, qu'on vous laisse devenir des héros comme si vous étiez des gens comme les autres. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé, avec tous mes amis, de t'infliger un juste châtim…

Le géant interrompit sa phrase quand un jet d'adhésif s'enroula autour de lui et l'immobilisa. Déséquilibré, il tomba au sol et lança des regards furieux autour de lui. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens pour tenter de se dégager, mais en vain.

Sero, à son tour, avança vers lui. Son cœur battait toujours dans sa poitrine mais ce n'était plus de la peur. De chaque côté de la ruelle, ses adversaires semblaient cloués sur place, aucun ne se décidait à bouger.

— Tu parles trop, lança Sero en faisant craquer sa nuque. Il y a que dans les mangas que ça marche, le méchant grandiloquent.

— Espèce de… Je vais te crever, putain, je vais te détruire ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, de toute façon, hein ?! On est vingt, et tu es tout seul !

— Qui t'a dit que j'étais seul ?

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, vite imité par les comparses du gorille. Une forme se découpait dans la pénombre, en pleine descente vers le sol. La silhouette se sépara en deux, et ce furent trois personnes au total qui atterrirent au milieu de la foule qui se resserrait. La première rejoignit Sero à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui lança un regard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était une petite femme filiforme aux cheveux bleu électrique, coiffée d'un casque ailé, qu'on ne pouvait que reconnaître tant elle avait été présente dans les médias ces dernières semaines. Blitz Fire. Shouji arriva ensuite, sa chute ralentie par la membrane entre ses bras. Il portait sur son dos Old Spirit, que Sero voyait pour la première fois dans son costume d'héroïne.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! hurla le chef de la bande. Tuez-les !

La plupart chargèrent dans un grand cri de guerre. Sero échangea un clin d'œil avec Shouji avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait soigner ses entrées. Ceux qui essayèrent de s'enfuir se retrouvèrent tout de suite face à Kirishima et Tamaki, arrivés juste à temps. Ce dernier, visiblement gavé de torpille, envoya une grande décharge aux fuyards, dont la plupart s'écroulèrent.

— Hé, Capuche, cria Blitz Fire en fonçant vers lui à grande vitesse, électrocute-moi !

Tamaki obtempéra sans entrain et l'air se chargea d'électricité statique. Les cheveux bleus de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent et elle partit comme une flèche, laissant une traînée enflammée derrière elle.

Il apparut très vite qu'aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient, il ne s'agissait que d'une bande de civils et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était véritablement formés au combat. Si leur supériorité numérique put jouer pour eux dans un premier temps, plus les minutes passaient et plus la tendance s'inversait. A la force brute de Kirishima et Shouji, s'ajoutait la capacité de Tamaki et Sero à gérer plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Blitz Fire parcourant la ruelle à la vitesse de l'éclair, s'assurait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'échappe en douce ou n'appelle des renforts.

Old Spirit, elle, ne se battait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été une combattante, et hormis quelques bases en self-défense, n'avait aucune aptitude qui lui permettait de terrasser physiquement ses adversaires. A la place, elle errait parmi ceux qui avaient déjà été maîtrisés et apposait une main sur leur front. Certains ressortaient indemnes de ce traitement mais d'autres s'effondraient tête la première vers le sol, saisis de sanglots. D'autres se tordaient, se contorsionnaient dans tous les sens ou poussaient de longs râles de souffrances.

Elle passa ainsi en revue chacun des lycéens présents.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Sero à Blitz Fire, une fois qu'il eut menotté le dernier.

— Elle sonde leur esprit. Elle doit y chercher… quelque chose. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a tenu à nous accompagner.

Sero se souvint de leur première rencontre et de la sensation étrange d'intrusion qu'il avait ressenti quand elle lisait dans sa tête. Cette impression qu'un serpent lui descendait de la base du crâne jusqu'au bas de la colonne vertébrale.

— Et ensuite, poursuivit Blitz Fire, elle renvoie certains dans leurs souvenirs. Ils revivent en boucle des moments de leur vie qu'elle choisit. Vu leurs réactions, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très agréables.

La police arriva peu après, informés de la situation. Sero reconnut Sansa Tamakawa, l'officier à tête de chat, ainsi que le lieutenant Tsukauchi. Ce dernier s'avança vers le groupe de héros.

— Vous avez fait du bon travail. Leur leader, Matsuo Rôkurô, était déjà connu de nos services, il va passer un sacré bout de temps à l'ombre. Pour le reste, certains faisaient partie de son gang, on essaie encore d'identifier les autres.

— Portez une attention toute particulière à ceux-là, lieutenant, déclara Old Spirit.

Elle désigna du doigt le groupe de sept qu'elle avait mis de côté après son inspection. Ils gisaient tous en un tas inerte, hébétés d'avoir refait encore et encore et encore l'expérience des pires moments de leur vie. Tsukauchi leur lança un regard perplexe.

— Ce sont eux qui ont tué Tadashi Okumura.

D'autres camions vinrent vite s'ajouter à ceux de la police. Sero reconnut tout de suite les logos de grande chaîne de télé, dont un groupe national d'information en continu. Il échangea un regard excédé avec Kirishima, qui semblait prêt à fuir à toutes jambes.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Old Spirit en posant la main sur son épaule. Quand tu travailleras pour nous, il faudra que tu saches y faire avec les médias.

Elle lui adressa un sourire doux mais déterminé et il ne douta pas un seul instant qu'elle avait prévenu tout ce monde elle-même avant le début de l'opération.

— Ne nous pressons pas, répliqua-t-il. J'ai encore des examens à passer.


	19. 19 - 成人

— C _an you tell me what is happening in the text ?_ demanda Yaoyorozu

— _Sonia… herm… the character does her homework when the phone rings because her sister wants to talk about her trip in London._

— _Is doing_.

— Quoi ?

— « Is doing her homework », not « does »

— _Is doing her homework_ , répéta Sero.

— Mais sinon, c'est bien.

Enfin, tout cela commençait à prendre sens. Sero n'aurait pas parié qu'il retiendrait ne serait-ce que la moitié de tout ce qu'il avait appris une fois les examens passés. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance. A quoi lui serviraient les équations polynomiales ou l'histoire de Tokyo au XVIIIe siècle quand il serait devenu un héros professionnel ? Mais pour l'instant, pas le choix, il fallait jouer le jeu. Et puis, les quelques informations qu'il parviendrait à conserver ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Sero passait tout son temps à réviser. En apprenant sa situation, les deux délégués lui avaient préparé un programme intensif, qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour le reste. Les rares moments où il pouvait s'aérer un peu étaient dédiés à l'entraînement physique qui, selon Iida, ne pouvait aller que de paire avec un entrainement cérébral. Sero, qui avait toujours détesté les sports d'endurance, se retrouva plus d'une fois à prier le ciel de lui accorder dix minutes de plus de course autour du terrain, ne serait-ce que pour échapper à une nouvelle session géographie.

D'autres élèves s'étaient petit à petit joint à eux, et ils étaient à présent cinq à profiter de l'emploi du temps préparé par les premiers de la classe.

— Bon, dit Uraraka en consultant son planning. On continue les langues pendant encore une demi-heure, on va faire trois quarts d'heure de musculation, on mange et cet après-midi, on attaque directement sur le japonais.

De tous ceux qui l'avaient rejoint, Uravity était de loin la plus motivée. Comme Kirishima, ses résultats académiques avaient chuté en même temps que sa popularité avait grimpé. Au cours de l'année, elle avait participé à plusieurs missions de sauvetage très médiatisées et son avenir en tant qu'héroïne s'en trouvait presque garanti. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se résignait à descendre toujours plus bas dans le classement.

— On va y arriver, ajouta-t-elle, confiante.

Sero hocha la tête. Il ne doutait plus qu'il décrocherait de meilleurs résultats, cette fois. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, jamais il ne se classerait dans les meilleurs mais au moins, il pourrait remonter d'une place ou deux.

Alors qu'il s'apprétait à se lancer dans une série d'exercices écrits de son côté, son portable vibra. Il venait de reçevoir un message de la part de Old Spirit.

✉ _Est-ce que tu pourras passer me voir au bureau, cet après-midi ? Je voudrais discuter de deux trois petites choses._

Elle y avait accolé une adresse non loin de Yuei. A pied, Sero calcula qu'il en aurait pour une trentaine de minutes environ. Selon ce dont elle devait lui parler, il serait occupé une heure ou deux, ce qui faisait jusqu'à trois heures en tout. Voilà qui le ralentirait considérablement dans ses révisions. Mais d'un autre côté, se dit-il, autant aller la voir au plus vite et être fixé.

✉ _Bien sûr, je viens dès que j'ai terminé ma séance de révisions._

Yaoyorozu ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle avait déjà beaucoup à faire entre les autres et ses propres lacunes, et ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que le japonais était le point fort de Sero. S'il devait lever le pied sur une matière, autant que ce soit celle-là.

Finalement, il choisit de prendre le bus. Le déjeuner s'était éternisé, si bien que lorsqu'il quitta l'enceinte de l'école, il était déjà plus de treize heures trente. Old Spirit l'attendait devant la porte quand il arriva. Blitz Fire et elle avaient choisi un bureau au premier étage, juste au-dessus d'un salon de thé traditionnel. D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à la suivre et s'engagea dans un escalier encombré de débris.

— On fait quelques travaux d'agrandissement pour la porte d'entrée, expliqua-t-elle, et il a fallu qu'on casse le mur. C'est encore un peu le bazar, ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu. Pour l'escalier, par contre, on pourra rien faire.

Elle pointa la paroi de béton qui donnait sur le commerce au rez-de-chaussée. Évidemment, ce n'était pas un bon point. Autant des personnes à la carrure normale pourraient sans souci arriver jusqu'en haut, autant ce serait une autre histoire pour quiconque était un peu plus grand ou large que la moyenne. Sero imagina FatGum essayer de s'y engouffrer et fut tout de suite pris d'une bouffée de claustrophobie.

— Après toi, dit Old Spirit une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en haut.

Le bureau en lui-même avait meilleure mine que l'entrée. Le plancher sombre fraîchement posé et les murs couleur sable conféraient à l'ensemble une ambiance calme, loin du lino froid et de la lumière au néon que Sero avait vu lors de ses différents stages. Même si en tant que héros de terrain, il voulait passer le moins de temps possible assis devant un écran, il savait que le quartier général d'une telle entreprise était essentiel pour la communication. Ce serait dans ces locaux qu'ils recevraient les journalistes mais aussi les clients en quête d'aide ou de protection. C'était une qustion d'image. Et Dieu savait à quel point Old Spirit et Blitz Fire allaient devoir se montrer attentives à leur image.

Les meubles étaient encore tous recouverts d'une épaisse bâche de plastique translucide, qui laissait tout de même apparaître un choix de mobilier simple mais raffiné. Sero tenta de s'imaginer le tout en activité et se demanda si un jour, ces lieux deviendraient pour lui aussi familiers que les dortoirs de Yuei.

— Je te fais faire un tour du propriétaire ?

— Avec plaisir.

Ils passèrent rapidement en revue toutes les pièces. En plus du bureau principal, il y avait une salle de pause, avec un micro-ondes, un frigidaire et une bouilloire encore entreposés dans leurs cartons, un coin sanitaire équipé d'une douche, un grand débarras destiné à ranger le matériel et un vestiaire.

— On doit encore revoir certaines parties du câblage électrique et changer les conduites d'eau parce que tout était abandonné depuis des années, mais on pense ouvrir courant juillet. Si tout se passait bien, je pourrais même parier sur juin.

Sero acquiesça, absorbant toutes ces informations. Rien ne lui semblait encore réel, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour s'y faire. De toute façon, rien n'était encore joué. Il n'était pour l'instant question que d'un stage sur toute la longueur de sa troisième année, ce qui, sans être négligeable, ne l'engageait à rien.

— Et si je te payais un thé ? demanda soudain Old Spirit en se tournant vers la sortie. Je te prive de précieuses heures de révisions, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Ils descendirent vers le salon juste en-dessous, où une jeune femme les accueillit avec un sourire doux. Toute la boutique respirait le Japon traditionnel et il flottait dans l'air un parfum de haricots rouges sucrés.

Ils prirent place à une table près de la vitrine et Old Spirit sortit tout de suite de son sac un petit paquet de documents.

— Vous ne vouliez pas seulement me faire faire une visite des locaux, pas vrai ?

Le regard que lui lança Old Spirit suffit à le renseigner. La joie et la légèreté dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu'ici s'effacèrent pour laisser de nouveau place au professionnalisme froid que Sero avait toujours connu.

— Dis-moi, est-ce que les noms de Mizushima Yoshiro et Nishimura Jûro te disent quelque chose ?

— Absolument pas. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce sont deux élèves de Yuei. Et ils faisaient partie du groupe qui a voulu s'en prendre à toi.

Voilà qui ne l'étonnait que plus ou moins. Il était vite apparu, quand ils avaient arrêtés la bande, que seulement une poignée d'entre eux apparatenaient au lycée K. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que la plupart d'entre eux avaient intégré la bande plus tard et venaient d'autres écoles, mais que Yuei fasse partie du lot, voilà quelque chose que Sero n'avait pas envisagé.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit quand Old Spirit sortit les photos des deux garçons en question. Sero mit plusieurs secondes à les reconnaître, tant parce que leurs visages étaient des plus ordinaires que parce que cet épisode était classé depuis longtemps dans sa tête, mais il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Les deux élèves de fillière générale qui lui avaient cherché des problèmes dans la file d'attente du self.

— Le lieutenant Tsukauchi m'a fait parvenir certains de leurs résultats. D'après leurs historiques de navigation, ils ont pas mal fréquenté des forums militants, dont Héros de Valeur.

Sero frissonna en entendant ce nom. De tous les groupes qui s'étaient formés autour de l'idéologie de Stain, celui-ci était le plus extrémiste et le plus nauséabond. Si certains avaient adhéré à ses idées de façon plus modérée et en avaient profité pour mettre au jour les pratiques douteuses, fraudes fiscales et autres malversations de héros qu'on croyait jusque-là irréprochables, l'approche de Héros de Valeur était plus radicale. En somme, tout héros qui n'était pas un homme, japonais de pure souche, shintoïste et hétérosexuel représentait pour eux une décadence immonde qui prouvait le déclin inéluctable de la société toute entière.

— On en sait encore trop rien, mais c'est très possible que ce soit eux qui ont obtenu ton numéro pour mettre ce traquenard en place. Pour l'instant, on pense qu'ils sont les seuls de Yuei à être impliqués, mais à partir de maintenant, il va falloir que tu sois vraiment très prudent.

Cette pensée ne le quitta pas jusqu'au soir. Il réussit à mettre ses ruminations de côté pendant quelques instants, au détour d'une équation particulièrement retorse mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer de tout le reste de l'après-midi. Chaque claquement de porte, chaque éclat de voix au loin lui rappelait qu'il n'était vraiment en sécurité nulle part.

Il retrouva peu à peu le calme après le dîner, quand il monta dans sa chambre accompagné de Shouji. Installé dans le hamac, il rattrapait son retard sur les lectures obligatoires du semestre, tandis que Shouji, en tailleur sur le lit, relisait le dernier chapitre du programme d'histoire. L'embarras des premières minutes, de se retrouver seuls dans un contexte aussi intime s'envola vite et Sero savoura ce sentiment de familiarité et de bien-être, qui lui avaient tant manqué ces derniers temps.

— Eh, demanda-t-il au détour d'une page, tu sais comment ça se lit, ça ?

Il était tombé sur un kanji qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et rien dans le contexte ne semblait l'aiguiller vers une définition ou une autre. Shouji, du bout d'un de ses bras, lut et relut encore la phrase.

— Aucune idée. Ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec une rivière, vu qu'ils parlent du fleuve Liao, un peu plus haut, mais sinon…

— Bon, je vais chercher sur Internet.

A peine eut-il saisi son portable qu'il reçut un message de Kirishima.

✉ _Dis, je peux te demander un service ? (ﾉ)'ω`(ヾ)_

✉ _Mina ?_

✉ _Mais non, idiot, c'est moi !_

Sero fixa son portable, incrédule. Si Kirishima commençait à utiliser ce genre de smileys, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : la fin du monde était proche.

✉ _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

✉ _Tu promets de rien dire à personne ?_

Décidement, tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi terrible pour que Kirishima hésite à ce point, lui qui fonçait en toute occasion.

✉ _Bien sûr, comme toujours_

La réponse mit du temps à venir. Les trois points dansaient sur l'écran, s'arrêtaient, reprenaient de nouveau, au point que Sero commença vraiment à s'inquiéter.

✉ _Est-ce que tu as des préservatifs ? J'ose pas demander à Kaminari et je sais que Katsuki, c'est mort…_

Seul l'étonnement empêcha Sero d'éclater de rire dans l'instant. S'il avait su que ses deux amis en étaient déjà là de leur relation…

✉ _Oui, je crois que j'ai gardé ceux de la journée prévention, je te les amène si tu veux._

✉ _Je vais monter les chercher, t'embête pas. Merci, en tout cas. Merci merci merci merci merci_

S'ensuivait une quinzaine d'emoji en position de prière. Sero étouffa un ricanement, s'étira puis s'extirpa du hamac pour se diriger vers son bureau. Comme il l'avait prévu, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans un tiroir, entre deux dépliants sur les dangers de l'alcool. Il prit l'emballage brillant entre ses doigts et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Ces machins avaient une date de péremption, non ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient encore efficaces après six mois laissés à l'abandon ?

— Hanta ?

Sero tourna la tête et vit son petit ami se redresser d'un coup, le teint d'un rouge soutenu. Il l'observa un instant, perplexe, puis reporta son attention vers ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Ah oui… il venait de comprendre le malentendu. La chaleur ne tarda pas à lui monter au visage.

— Ah, euh, non… balbutia-t-il. Je… euh… non, c'est pas du tout, enfin je veux dire…

Trois coups frappés à la porte sonnèrent la délivrance. Sero s'y jeta et invita Kirishima à entrer.

— Oh, euh, non, ça ira, merci. Tu as… euh…

Sero songea qu'ils devaient avoir une allure étrange, tous trois écarlates et balbutiants comme ils étaient. Les deux préservatifs passèrent dans les mains de leur nouveau propriétaire avec un tel souci de discrétion que si Todoroki passait par là, il penserait probablement à un deal de drogue.

— Super, tu me sauves la vie.

Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant les deux autres seuls. D'un pas lent, Sero vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et au bout de longues, longues secondes d'un silence total, explosa de rire. Il fut vite imité par Shouji et ne se calma qu'une fois saisi de points de côté.

— Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-il encore ricanant, les larmes aux yeux, tu aurais dû voir ta tête…

— Ça m'a vraiment fait drôle. Je me suis dit : « Ah mais c'est qu'il brûle un peu les étapes, quand même ».

Ils se remirent à rire et petit à petit, Sero se retrouva allongé sur le lit à son tour. Shouji l'attira à lui et le couvrit de ses bras. Il baissa son masque et déposa un baiser au creux de sa tempe.

— On a le temps pour penser à ça.

— Oh oui.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu des résultats était arrivé. Malgré la confiance qu'il avait affichée pendant toute la période de révisions, Sero n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il se voyait déjà vingt-et-unième sur vingt-et-un, condamné à passer un an à Hibishô, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, loin de la ville, loin de ses amis, loin de Shouji.

Il se trouvait dans un tel état de fatigue quand sept heures sonnèrent qu'il finit par se mettre en retard. Chaque geste lui prenait deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude, en partie parce que les épreuves physiques l'avaient laissé pétri de courbatures et d'un bleu conséquent juste au-dessus du genou, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait profiter de ce qui seraient peut-être ses derniers moments dans le dortoir qu'il considérait désormais comme son foyer.

Les élèves s'étaient massés dans les couloirs, en quête de leur place sur le tableau. Sero dut se frayer un chemin à travers cette marée humaine, au milieu des cris de joie et des soupirs de déception.

Enfin, quand il arriva devant le tableau de la classe 2-A, tous ses camarades se tournèrent vers lui, silencieux. Il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer leur expression et s'avança vers eux. Il partit du résultat le plus élevé pour ensuite redescendre. Sans grande surprise, le haut du classement était occupé par Iida et Yaoyorozu. Shinsou suivait, pour son premier examen officiel en tant qu'élève de la filière héroïque. Plus bas, Midoriya et Bakugou ne se trouvaient qu'à un point d'écart l'un de l'autre, suivis immédiatement par Todoroki et Tsuyu. Venaient ensuite Jirou, Ojiro et Kouda. Le milieu de la classe était tenu par Shouji, qui parvenait enfin à dépasser Mineta. Il se plaçait lui-même au-dessus de Uraraka, et le douzième était Sato. Venait en treizième…

Lui.

Sero dut relire plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélerer puis se couper, puis s'accélerer de nouveau. Ses jambes arrivaient tant bien que mal à le maintenir debout, mais il se sentait sur le point de défaillir à tout instant. Il l'avait fait, il était treizième. Il avait réussi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Celle de Shouji. Sans hésitation, il se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras.

Le soulagement lui faisait tourner la tête. Je vais rester, je vais rester, se répétait-il en boucle, pour enfin réussir à y croire. Autour de lui, il entendaient des « Félicitations » et des « Bien joué, mec ! », sentait des mains passées dans son dos et qui lui ébouriffaient les cheveux.

Il songea qu'il devrait appeler ses parents dans la journée, pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais pour l'instant, il avait mieux à faire.

Il devait commencer à vivre.


End file.
